You're Mine!
by Some Stories
Summary: Latest edit done. Best version of the story. After a falling out, Ranma leaves Akane for Ukyo. Akane doesn't take this lightly and decides to act.
1. The Boiling Point

Disclaimer: I do this for fun. I'm not making a penny off of this. So please get off my back.

All rights belong to the people behind the Ranma Manga's, OVA's, Movies,  
Etc.

*THE BOILING POINT*

Akane looked in shock when she saw Ranma and Ukyo walking down the wedding chapel. She always thought, despite the arguments and fights,  
Ranma and her were meant to be together. But two months earlier Ranma and her had a fight that would turn out to be the last one they would ever have again.

/Flashback/

The day started out simply enough. Ranma and Akane were getting out of school. As usual Ranma was walking on the fence, showing his great balancing skills. When out of nowhere, Shampoo came crashing down on Ranma with her bike.

"Aiya! Shampoo so sorry Ranma! Let Shampoo help up".

Ranma, with tire marks on his back, took Shampoo's hand. As soon as he did this, Akane who was watching, gets mad. She doesn't say anything however, because she wanted to see how far this went.

"Damn Shampoo! Can't you watch where you're going? You almost killed me!"

"Forgive Shampoo, please Ranma? Shampoo just wanted to give Airen special dinner Shampoo make for you."

Akane, having heard enough decides to step in. "Ranma you can't take that! Kasumi is making our dinner, like she always does every day after school."

"Shut up Violent Girl! That Ranma decision to make!"

"Um gee thanks Shampoo, but Akane's right. "Kasumi, I'm sure is making a big dinner for pop and me. So I can't eat your dinner, it would be too much".

Akane smirked at Shampoo.

"Please take? If not for dinner, then tomorrows lunch. Shampoo work hard to make taste good for airen."

"Oh alright. I'll take it Shampoo. Thanks".

"Shampoo thank Ranma!" Shampoo groped Ranma, which pisses Akane off.

She walked up to Ranma tapped him on the back. Ranma too busy trying to get Shampoo off of him, doesn't feel it at first. So she tapped again. Ranma finally turned around only to see Akane's angry face.

"Wait Akane it's not what-" before he could finish she uppercuts Ranma to the sun.

"Pervert!" Akane then looked at Shampoo "You can take your special dinner and shove it!"

Shampoo just looked at Akane like she's a fool. "No matter. Give it to Airen at school tomorrow". She then smirked at Akane "One of these days Airen's going to get sick and tired of violent girl hit him every time get mad."

"Shut up! Mind your own business. You and the other girls make him act like the pervert he is."

"The proud Amazon, shook her head. "You fool Akane. Shampoo can't wait for Airen to leave you, so Shampoo can have him all for self."

"Ranma can leave whenever he wants." She rolled her eyes. "He's is not my fiancé. Him and his father are just a bunch of freeloaders living off of my father's kindness".

Akane knew deep down she didn't believe this, but she wasn't about to lose an argument with Shampoo.

"Violent girl know not what she say. Ranma greatest man alive".

"Whatever" Akane having heard enough turned and began walking home. If only Akane knew how right Shampoo was, because today would be the day Ranma's tolerance for Akane would unfortunately run out.

After landing in a pond, Ranma was now soaking wet, and in girl form. She had a look of pure rage on her face.

"What did she do that for? She saw Shampoo was the one groping me. I'm tired of this. Every time I talk or even look at another girl, Akane calls me a pervert and hits me. Since the first day I showed up at the Tendo Dojo she's been nothing but trouble. I never asked for this fiancé mess in the first place. Why do I have put up with this crap? VIOLENT TOMBOY FREAK!" Ranma finished screaming with all of her might. But then Ranma remembered the reason she fell for her, even when she tried her best not to. Her smile; the sweet innocent looking smile she gave every once in a while. But Akane didn't smile very often, and it was getting to the point where she no longer cared.

As she was walking down the street in the market area, Ranma spotted Ukyo getting ingredients for the different types of okonomiyaki she made in her shop. Ranma always liked Ukyo even when she found out he was really a she.

Ukyo, at the same time, also noticed Ranma. She loved Ranma with all her heart, but Ranma only saw her as a best friend. Seeing he was in his cursed form and looking sad, she decided to go talk to him. She quickly paid off the store clerk, then she ran outside, calling his name.

"Ranma!"

"Oh... Hi Ukyo." She pouted.

"Hi sugar. What's wrong, you seem down? Let me guess, Akane again right?"

Ranma shook her head sadly. "Yeah. Shampoo offered me a dinner then groped me. So, Akane got mad and hit me".

"I'll never understand those two, Shampoo acting like a slut, and Akane acting like a beast".

"Come on Ukyo. You used to do that stuff too". Ranma said, now eyeing her plainly.

Ukyo laughed. "Yeah! But I gave all of that up, after I saw the first wedding attempt the Tendo family and Genma tried to pull off - by making you and Akane marry. Even though you both were forced, you two had a look in your eyes that said you both really wanted it to happen".

"Not really… Anyway that was then, this is now. Now I don't think I can take much more of Akane's temper tantrums".

"What are you saying Ranma?" Ukyo looked surprise.

"I don't know what I'm saying anymore. Maybe, I'm just mad." She finished looking depressed.

"Come back to my restaurant so we can talk more about it". She put her hand right on Ranma's shoulder in a caring manner.

"I don't know Ukyo. I should be heading back." She smiled. "Kasumi will have dinner ready pretty soon. Ranma then thought about it. "On second thought, I really don't want to be around Akane right now".

Ukyo nodded, hopefully. "My place is always open to you Ranma. I'll be more than happy to make you dinner". She then smiled, kindly.

"Thanks Ukyo". Ranma said smiling back as they both turned and walked in the direction of her shop.

/(FLASHBACK) TENDO DOJO/

Akane entered the Tendo Dojo.

Kasumi greeted her. "Hi Akane, how was school?" Kasumi smiled with a tray of fish in her hands.

"Oh same old same old." Akane took off her shoes and headed for the living room.

"Where's Ranma?"

"Don't know and don't care" Akane said, sounding cold. "That pervert can rot in hell if you ask me."

"Why? What did he do this time?" Kasumi looked at Akane with a curious look on her face.

"He was flirting with Shampoo right in front of my eyes" Akane was now shaking with anger.

"Really how?"

"That Amazon bimbo offered Ranma a free meal and he jumped all over her for it"

"Is that what really happened Akane? That doesn't sound like the Ranma I know." Kasumi was now looking at her sister with doubt.

"Well, Shampoo jumped all over him, but he liked it I can tell."

"Akane." Kasumi, with a concerned look on her face, lead Akane to the kitchen table. Akane pulled out a chair and sat down. Kasumi put the tray of fish down on the counter then went over to the table. She pulled out a chair on the opposite side of the table then sat down as well. "Look Akane. At first I believed you when you said Ranma acted like a pervert,  
but that's because you are my little sister and I gave you the benefit of the doubt. However, the more I saw over the past three years, the more I realized most of the problems weren't Ranma's fault. Still, you would attack him and show no mercy. That's how I know he loves you Akane. Because if it was anyone else, he wouldn't have taken it as long as he had with you".

"Don't be silly Kasumi. The only person Ranma loves is himself" Akane's voice hinted no sympathy.

"How can you say that after all he's done for you? All the times he's saved your life; rescued you when you were kidnapped." Kasumi was now looking Akane in the eyes to see if she was serious.

"Because if he didn't, his father and my father would've never forgiven him, remember the whole joining the schools crap." Akane shrugged her shoulders like it's a known fact.

"Akane… Why do you keep fight the feelings we all can see with our own eyes?" Kasumi still couldn't believe Akane. After all these years, her little sister still refused to admit her love for Ranma.

"Because there are no feelings! Ranma's a dumb jock! And I can't love a dumb jock!" Akane shouted with conviction.

Kasumi, seeing her sister's stubbornness, decided to let it go. "I just hope you mean what you say Akane. Because if you're lying to yourself you'll regret it, trust me. Now I have to go prepare our meal." Kasumi got up and went back to the counter where the tray of fish was. She took a huge knife and began to scale the fish.

Akane left the kitchen and went upstairs to her room. She stopped and looked at Nabiki in her room. As usual Nabiki was reading a Manga and eating ice cream. Akane always wondered how she could eat all the time and not gain weight. Her sister didn't even practice martial arts like she did. When she reached her room she closed the door, locking it.  
She laid on the her bed. After a while of just staring at the ceiling, she reached under her bed, and pulled out a shoebox. In the box there were a lot of pictures of Ranma. Akane took them out and started to look at each one. She stared at one of Ranma, without his shirt, doing katas near a waterfall. A smile formed on her face, but it's not a sweet innocent smile she sometimes gave. No, this was a smile of lust. In short, Akane was now being the very thing she always accused Ranma of being all the time, a pervert.

"Oh Ranma I love you so much, you're so fine. Why every time I go near you, I get scared? I'm so tempted to take you, but those bitches come around and ruin everything. You're my man. When will those cunts realize they don't stand a chance and leave you alone?" She shook her head in sadness. She then pulled out another picture of her and Ranma smiling in front of the camera after the wedding was ransacked by almost all of Ranma's and Akane's rivals. Ranma and her were still smiling as to say this mishap wouldn't stop our destiny. She put the pictures back in the shoe box and put the box back under her bed.

Hours passed and the Tendo's had already eaten their dinner, But there was one problem, Ranma wasn't there.

"Where the hell is he?" Akane almost screamed. "I bet he's with that tramp Shampoo."

"Calm down Akane" Nabiki looked at her high-strung sister irritated.  
"He's probably training somewhere and is just running late."

"You don't believe that do you?"

"No. He's probably still mad at you, tee hee." Nabiki smirked.

Just then, they heard Ranma come in.

"Where were you boy?" Genma asked staring hard at his son.

"Out pop. Don't worry about it." Ranma directly headed for his room.

"I'm glad you made it home safe Ranma. Come into the kitchen. I saved your food for you." Kasumi looked up at Ranma with her charming bright smile.

"Thanks Kasumi, but I'm already full."

"FULL! Where were you?" Akane asked in a sudden outburst.

"None of your business Akane." Ranma was now getting angry.

"What! You come home at 11:30 at night, and you're just going to act like it's no big deal?"

"Yup!" Ranma looked at Akane with pride.

Akane got up off the floor, getting in Ranma's face. "Answer my question. Where were you?"

Ranma gave her a devilish smirk. He looked Akane right in the eyes and tells her. "At Ukyo's."

"What! That tramp. Why you perv-."

Before Akane could finish Ranma's temper blows up and he starts screaming. "DONT YOU DARE CALL HER A TRAMP! SHE'S THE BEST THING THAT'S EVER HAPPENED IN MY LIFE! WHICH IS MORE THAN I CAN SAY FOR YOU!"

Akane not backing down responded. "WELL IF YOU FEEL THAT WAY THEN LEAVE AND GO LIVE WITH HER!"

"FINE I WILL!"

Soun and Genma quickly got up.

"Now wait just a minute boy!"

"Ranma, what are you doing to my daughter?"

"SHUT UP! THE BOTH OF YOU! BECAUSE OF YOU TWO, I'M STUCK WITH THIS BITCH!

Everybody looked at Ranma in shock. He never used such language.

Akane was shocked the most. This can't be her Ranma she thought, but because she was still mad, she hid her shook and responded. She took a step closer and before Ranma could defend, she slapped him hard across the face where the lip was. "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A BITCH YOU MACHO ASSHOLE?  
I DON'T CARE HOW GOOD YOU THINK YOU ARE! CALL ME THAT AGAIN AND I WILL KILL YOU!"

Ranma put his hand on his lip and realized was bleeding. Just then both Soun and Genma were able to get between Akane and Ranma before things got out of hand.

"OK YOU TWO STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Soun screams in his demon face.

"Don't worry old man. I'm not going to hurt your daughter. After all,  
she's right. I'm leaving. I'm going to Ukyo's and live with her. She and I have already talked about it. I'm going to help her out at the Okonomiyaki shop."

Soun's demon face grew uglier. "NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE! I WON'T ALLOW IT!"

"I don't care dad let him go." Akane injected. "I never loved him in the first place." Unfortunately, Akane didn't realize saying those words would be the final nail in the coffin.

"I'm glad to hear your true feelings Akane, because I have chosen Ukyo as my fiance. Yeah! That's right. She and I had a long talk, and while we were talking, I realized what a beautiful person she is inside and out."

Akane couldn't hide the hurt look on her face after she heard what Ranma just said. It was like she had been punch right in the heart.

"So goodbye and go riddance. I'm outta here." As Ranma turned around and left the Tendo house, Soun started to give chase, but Kasumi stopped him.

"Don't worry father. He didn't mean it. Let him go, he needs to cool off. Once he does, he'll remember his love for Akane and comeback."  
Kasumi gave a reassuring smile at Soun, but it soon dropped when she heard Akane's outburst.

"I DON'T WANT HIM TO COME BACK! I HATE HIM!" Akane ran upstairs to her room.

Both Genma and Nabiki looked at each other still shocked by what just happen.

"That was a lot of drama." Nabiki finally said.

Genma just shakes his head and goes to his room.

Akane was crying about what just happen. "How can he betray me like this, deciding to shack up with that bitch Ukyo. Akane smiled. "I'm not worried. He'll be back begging for my forgiveness, but I'm not going to give it to him. In fact two can play at this game. I noticed how Ryoga looked at me. I just pretend I didn't, so I wouldn't give him any ideas. Now I'm going to start flirting with him to make Ranma jealous. Ranma will go crazy and when I think he's suffered enough, then I'll take him back…  
Maybe. He did call me a bitch after all. But I know he loves only me so it's just a matter a time. YOU'RE MINE RANMA!"

While these thoughts went through Akane's mind, she didn't realize it was already too late.

Return to Top #top 


	2. Flirting Then Stalking

*Flirting and Stalking*

Akane still couldn't believe what happened just a few months ago. She could still hear Ranma's shocking outburst go through her head. "SHUT UP,  
THE BOTH OF YOU! BECAUSE OF YOU TWO, I'M STUCK WITH THIS BITCH!" Akane's temper flared up again, as she banged her fist against the pillow on her bed. The following days after the big fight they had, Ranma stayed true to his word. He didn't come back to the dojo. He went to school and back directly from Ukyo's okonomiyaki shop. Akane would try to talk to Ranma during school, but Ranma would always ignore her. Until one day she stood directly in front of his path trying to keep him from going to Ukyo's.

/FLASHBACK./

"Akane, get out of my way, now!" Ranma shouts in frustration. I told you. we're over. There's nothing else to say."

Ranma tries to push Akane out of his way, but Akane wouldn't have it.  
She gets back in Ranma's face.

"Well make no mistake. I don't want you either, but father is going crazy demanding I talk to you, and try to make things right." Akane said staring Ranma in the eye with an angry look. "After all you called me a bitch. Do you really think I would take you back after that?"

"Then what do you want?" Ranma's face turning from frustrated to angry.

"I just want you to know you've made a big mistake talking to me in such a rude way." Akane gives an evil smirk. "Yeah, I'm suppose to talk and make things right, but I don't care about that anymore. I'm going to make your life a living hell." Akane finished eyes burning with hate.

This was the first part of Akane's plan to get Ranma back by acting like she didn't care. The second part was by flirting with Ryoga, Ranma's rival, but he wasn't around at the moment. So until he showed up, Akane decides to take this opportunity to stalk and annoy her ex-fianc .

"Well if the shoe fits Akane. I don't see what all these stupid boys see in you in the first place." Ranma's angry face now turning into a smirk.  
"I'll admit, I did find you kind of attractive. Now I see what a mean,  
rude, brute, you really are. I'm glad I choose Ukyo for my fianc instead of you. She isn't uncute like you."

Akane was kind of surprised by this. Ranma admitted he did at one time find her attractive. But now he was acting like she was the most disgusting thing he ever saw. She was determined now more than ever to get him back. In order for it to work however, Akane felt she had to make Ranma see what he was missing.

"Look, are we done? Because I have to get back to Ukyo's and help her sell her awesome okonomiyaki's." Ranma said in a bored tone.

Akane chuckles. "You seem to be getting along well with Ukyo. Well isn't that sweet? You go ahead and be with her. I don't care."

"Good. See yah!" Ranma turns and starts to walk away. If he would've turn around, he might've saw the sad look on Akane's face.

Akane watched as Ranma walks away from her again, with a sad look on her face, Akane promised herself as she watches Ranma moving further and further out of sight, that no matter what she would get him back.

Akane waits until Ranma was completely out of sight, then she starts to follow him. When she finally arrives at Ukyo's, she saw something that got her blood boiling. Most of the costumers were sitting down and enjoying their okonomiyaki. Ukyo, however, was just standing behind the counter doing nothing. When she spots Ranma, her mood changes from bored, to excited. She runs out of the shop just before Ranma walks in,  
and hugs him. Ranma hugs her back, and then they kiss passionately.  
Akane sees this and almost snaps, but she keeps her rage in check and keeps watching.

"How was your day sugar?" Ukyo asked with a happy look on her face.

"Fine Sweetness, until Akane stopped me in the hallway and made some idol threats." Ranma answered with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

Ukyo's face turned real angry when she heard Ranma say this. "What did she say?"

Ranma seeing the angry look on Ukyo's face tries to play it off like it was no big deal hoping nothing bad would come from it. "Nothing really,  
she just didn't like the fact that I called her a bitch, and she was going to make me pay for it." Ranma give a slit laugh.

"She is a bitch. Why I should go over there and give her the beating she deserves." Ukyo eyes start burning with anger.

Ranma saw the determination in Ukyo's eyes. Ranma really didn't want to go back to the dojo and face Pop and Akane's family. Ranma had nothing against the Tendo's. Kasumi was really nice and would take care of him and Pop without a complaint. Nabiki can be annoying with her mercenary attitude about life, but there were times she showed a good side to herself, a side that showed a real strong love and dedication for her family. Which is why he was sure Nabiki probably hated his guts right now for what he said about her little sister.

"Don't worry about it Ukyo. Akane is just blowing hot air. She won't do anything. Now come on, we have an okonomiyaki shop to run." Ranma puts his arm around Ukyo, and together they go inside the shop.

As they head for the employees only door, Ukyo agrees with Ranma. "Yeah you're right, but if she tries anything I'll make sure she pays." Ukyo puts her head against his chest, and walks with him into the back room.

Akane watches as both Ukyo and Ranma leave her sight. After she stays a while longer, she turns around and starts to walk away. "That bitch.  
He's mine. I won't let you take him away from me."

/(FLASHFACK) TENDO DOJO./

Akane still laying on her bed thinking about what happened earlier today, didn't hear Nabiki come into the room.

"Hey Akane?"

Surprised, Akane jumps up and looks at her sister who's standing in front of her over the bed. Akane notices Nabiki looking at her with a look she haven't seen in years from her money hunger sister, a look of concern.

"Yes. What's up?" Akane asked her sister.

Nabiki sits down on the bed next to Akane, and starts to talk. "I just wanted to see if you're okay? Ranma did shock all of us when he called you a bitch, but I'm sure you were shocked and hurt the most by it. Well I just wanted to let you know he cross a big line with me when he did that to you. He's now on my list. I won't stop until he pays in full for calling you such a horrible name. Hell, I won't even charge you for it."

Akane looks at Nabiki. She sees the determination in her sisters. She begins to get kind of scared for Ranma. Sure she should hate Ranma to a point where it shouldn't matter anymore what happened to him. But Akane still loved him deep in her soul, and felt she can still win him back.  
"No sis I'll deal with him myself. This is my fight. I can take care of Ranma without your help. Just you watch, pretty soon he'll be begging me to take him back." Akane said with confidence.

Nsbiki looks at her sister like she was delusional. "Akane? Ranma choose Ukyo. He isn't coming back. Whatever you two had is now gone. Just let it go, and let me handle everything." Nabiki stated in an almost pleading voice.

"No Nabiki. I'm not ready to give up on Ranma just yet. I know deep down he still loves me. And when he sees me with another guy, he's going to completely freak out."

Nabiki looks at Akane with surprise. "Why sis, I didn't know you had it in you. Who do you have in mind to make Ranma jealous?" Nabiki asked with a devilish smirk.

"Why Ryoga of course." Akane looks back with an equal devilish smirk on her face.

Nabiki gave Akane another shocked look when she heard Akane say this.  
"You knew Ryoga was in love with you? You knew all this time and didn't say anything about it?" Nabiki asked her surprisingly sneaky sister.

"Of course. I saw all the signs. How Ryoga would get nervous every time I talked to him. But more importantly, I saw his jealously ever time he would catch Ranma talking to me. He would always get ready to fight Ranma just for this alone, especially after he hurt my feelings."

Nabiki couldn't believe her seemingly innocent sister wasn't as innocent as she thought. "You surprise me Akane. I never saw this side of you before. I always thought you were too na ve, to notice when a boy likes you, or not."

"When most of the boys in school like you the way they like me, it's not hard to tell when a boy acts or speaks a certain way; he does it for a reason. I just have to wait for Ryoga to show up. Once he does, it's on." Akane winks at her middle sister.

"Okay sis. Out of my newfound respect for you, I'll leave it in your hands. Go get him girl." She gives Akane a hug and leaves the room.  
Before Akane starts to lie back down, Nabiki poked her head back in the room. "Just remember if you need any help in this, don't hesitate to call me. Okay?" Nabiki said with a smile on her face.

Akane smiled back. "Sure sis. But I'm sure I can handle it."

Nabiki nods, then leaves the room for good.

/(FLASHBACK) FURIKAN HIGH SCHOOL/.

The next day started like any other for Akane. She got use to the fact Ranma wasn't at the dojo anymore. Despite Genma and her father pressuring her to make up with Ranma, she wasn't in a hurry. She knew in do time, if her plan worked, Ranma would be hers again. When Akane approached the school she saw something that surprised her. Ryoga, the very boy she was waiting for, was standing toe to toe against Ranma ready to fight. Akane runs to the center of the crowd that was forming around them. She listens in on what was being said by both guys.

"What do you mean you're no longer with Akane?" Ryoga asked screaming.

Ranma looks at Ryoga with an annoyed look on his face and answers. "We had a fight and I left her. I'm with and will forever be with Ukyo now.  
She treats me like a true friend and I love her for it. What's your problem anyway? You should be happy about this, now you can have a chance with her."

Ryoga thought about this for a moment. Ranma was right. Now with him out of the way I can finally tell Akane my feelings. She might settle for me now that she can't have Ranma. No! Akane's happiness is what counts, not mine. And I know she's not happy that Ranma just decided to leave her like that. "It's not about how I feel Ranma! You broke Akane's heart and for that you will pay!"

Ryoga took the large umbrella from off his back getting ready to attack with it. Ranma gets into one of his many fighting stances. Akane saw what was about to happen and steps in. She didn't want to see Ranma get hurt in any way. Even if she knew in the end, Ranma would most likely win. Akane had to give the appearance she didn't care about Ranma anymore, and what better way to make Ranma jealous then to hit on Ryoga right in front of him.

"Hi Ryoga when did you get here?" Akane asked smiling brightly at him.

Ryoga blushed and answers. "Not too long ago. Strangest thing happened to me the other day. I was in this weird town, where I saw this girl with green hair and horns. She had on a tiger striped bikini, and was chasing this little homely guy all over the place zapping him with lighting bolts. She could fly too. When I asked a guy beside me if he saw was what I just saw? He said, Yeah those two go at it all day. It's a common thing here in Tomobiki."

"Wow sounds interesting." Akane said, with her bright smile still on her face. "Why don't you come over my house after school and we can talk more about this Tomobiki." Akane batted her eyes at Ryoga, which made Ryoga's blush get brighter. Akane peeks over at Ranma to see how he was looking. But to Akane's disappointment, Ranma was acting like it didn't faze him at all.

"But what about Ranma, Akane?" Ryoga asked not sure what to do at the moment. Ryoga was excited Akane was talking to him, but he still wanted Ranma to pay for his crime of heartbreak. The look in Akane's eyes however, was too hard to resist.

"Forget about Ranma. He doesn't matter anymore. He's just a macho jerk,  
not a nice and intelligent guy like you." Akane said peeking at Ranma from time to time looking to see if he gets mad, but like before, Ranma showed positively no emotion at all. Akane gets pissed, but doesn't show it. She just thinks Ranma is being stubborn.

"Okay Akane I'll be here when you get out." Ryoga said with a thrilled face. Ryoga couldn't believe it. Finally alone with Akane, and no Ranma to get in the way. He felt like the luckiest man in the world.

"Good Ryoga. See you when I get out," Akane winks smiling. She really didn't what to spend time with Ryoga. All of this was a lie, but she didn't care. She knew Ryoga would get lost again, and not be there when she got out of school. Sure enough, Ryoga starts to walk back down the same road he came from, the road that leads to Tomobiki.

It was lunchtime and Akane didn't know what to do. She flirted with Ryoga, but the plan didn't turn out like she thought. Ranma showed no signs of anger, jealousy, or sadness Akane thought he would show. Did this mean Ranma really didn't love her anymore? No it can't be Akane thought. He must love me. We're destined to be together. Not being able to take the laughter and chit chat of the other students in the lunchroom. Akane decides to leave the school building and go outside to the yard area. When she gets there, she sees something that pissed her off royally. Ranma and Ukyo were sitting under a tree. Ukyo was sitting up against the tree trunk, and Ranma was laying his back across her legs. Ukyo was feeding Ranma lunch that she prepared just for him, and Ranma was enjoying every bit of it. Akane, not being able to take much more of what she was seeing, decides to interrupt them.

"Ranma!" Akane shouts in a loud voice.

Both Ranma and Ukyo look up at Akane. They both had mad looks on their faces. "What do you want this time Akane?" Ranma asked. He looks at Akane and sees a look in her eyes he never saw before, the look of a person who was desperate.

"Ranma, I'm sorry okay. I know I shouldn't have hit you all those times and called you a pervert. I was nervous; I never met a guy liked you before. Until you came along, I thought all boys were disgusting creatures. I'm grateful for all the things you've done for me. Those times you rescued me when I was kidnapped. And those times you protected me when Kuno and his athlete army would come trying to beat me up and take advantage of me. Please come back home? Your father and the rest of my family are worried about you."

Ukyo looks at Akane, and feels a little sorry for her. But she loves Ranma with all of her heart and wasn't going to let Akane take him away.  
Especially after he just said yes to a big question she asked him yesterday. "Look Akane" Ukyo started, but Ranma cut her off. Ukyo looks at Ranma and gets scared. She thought Ranma was going to take Akane back, and go back to the Tendo Dojo. What he said next however, put her mind at ease.

"Thanks Akane. I apologize for calling you a bitch, but this doesn't change the fact I don't love you anymore. I'm with Ukyo now. She's been there for me from day one. She's a wonderful person, and I'll never betray her. Not after I gave her my heart."

Ukyo smiles at Ranma with loving eyes.

Akane on the verge of tears makes one final plea. "Please Ranma give me another chance? I can be a good fianc . I know I've taken you for granted and now I see what a big mistake I made. Please!" Akane falls on her knees starting to cry.

Ranma sees this and feels sad, but his heart is with Ukyo and he's not going to change it. "I'm sorry Akane, but I already decided. Ukyo is my fianc , and soon she'll be my future wife."

Akane looks shocked when she heard Ranma say this. "What?" Was all Akane could say. She looks at Ukyo and sees a big smile on her face.

"That's right Akane dear. I asked Ranma to marry me; He said yes." Ukyo caress Ranma's face in a loving manner. Ranma responds by rubbing his face along her hand.

Akane couldn't believe what she was hearing, but the happy look on Ranma's face told her she heard right. "B but you belong to me!" Akane screamed dropping the desperate act quick. Akane then looks at Ukyo with an evil, hate filled, glare. She then charges at her. "YOU SLUT! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY RANMA? HE'S MINE, NOT YOURS! DO YOU HEAR ME! MINE!"

Ranma, seeing this realizes the whole crying bit was just an act. Akane wasn't sorry at all for what she did. She was putting on an act the whole time. Ranma jumps between Akane and Ukyo. He grabs Akane and pushed her down on the grass.

Akane looks up angrily.

"I take it back. This proves you're a bitch more than ever. GET OUT OF MY SIGHT AND LEAVE UKYO AND ME ALONE!" Ranma finished with his anger boiling over.

"NO!" Was Akane's simple answer. "I won't leave you alone. Neither will your father, my father, or my sisters. You're wasting your time Ranma.  
If I can't have you, no one can. And I WILL have you." Akane said with a smirk.

Ukyo already mad by Akane trying to attack her speaks up. "Over my dead body Akane. You stay away from him."

Akane gives Ukyo a very cold glare, and laughs before she responds.  
"Watch it tramp. It just might come to that."

Ukyo shocked by what Akane just said tries to run at her, but Ranma holds her back.

"You won't do nothing to her Akane, and neither will anyone else." Ranma responds in a matter of fact tone.

Akane just looks at him. "You can't protect her forever."

Ukyo's reply was quick. "He doesn't have to watch me all the time. I'll take you on anytime any place honey." She gets into a fighting stance.

Ranma steps in front of his future wife. "Give it up Akane. Ukyo and I are getting married, and there is nothing you or anyone else can do about it, because it's going to be in secret. You won't know when or where it's going to take place."

Akane looks at both Ranma and Ukyo, and sees how serious their faces are. She couldn't take anymore so she screams. "I WILL STOP YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO! I PROMISE!"

After Akane made this promise, she turns and runs away from the school in the direction to her house, just as the homeroom bell sounded,  
telling the students that lunchtime was over.

Return to Top #top 


	3. Kidnapped

KIDNAPPED

/(PRESENT) NERIMA HOUSE OF WORSHIP/

Akane watched as Ranma and Ukyo are standing in front of the priest who was about to marry them. She was the roof of the chapel looking in from one of the nicely painted windows - dressed in a black ninja like outfit without the hood to cover her face.

Ukyo and Ranma looked so happy as the priest started the wedding ceremony.  
Akane was not alone, however, two hired goons were with her ready to engage in operation-shattered wedding. Akane signaled the two goons to come over to where she was.

"Yes boss?"

"Wait until the priest ask Ranma to say I do, then move out." Akane said with an angry look on her face as she watched Ukyo in her very pretty dress.

"Will do boss." One of the goons said as they made their way back to their position.

As Akane got ready to take action, she thinks back to how she was able to track down Ranma and Ukyo before they went to get married.

/(FLASHBACK) TENDO DOJO/

Akane ran into the house crying. She went upstairs to her room. Kasumi was in the kitchen getting ready to start on dinner. However, she saw Akane and began to go after her. When she reached Akane's room, she saw Akane lying on the bed crying.

"Akane what happened? Why aren't you in school?" Kasumi asked with a concern look on her face.

"Go away and leave me alone!' Akane said in a sobbing voice.

Kasumi, however, just entered the room and sat down on the bed next to her youngest sister. "Come on Akane? I'm your big sister. You can tell me." Kasumi whispered, while patting Akane on the back.

"No! It's too horrible." Akane shouted, as she continued to cry.

Kasumi, feeling sad for Akane, pressed on. "Nothing can be too horrible to tell me little one. Come on, tell me?"

Akane looked at Kasumi and saw that her motherly sister wasn't going to let it go. So she decided to open up to her. "I saw Ranma and Ukyo in the schoolyard having lunch." Akane said remembering the whole scene.

Kasumi gave a sympathetic look at Akane. "Oh, Akane I'm…"

But before Kasumi could finish, Akane cuts her off and continued. "That's not all. When I went to Ranma. I did something, I thought I would never do when it came to him. I apologized. I told him I was sorry for all the times I hit him and called him a pervert. I even cried and pleaded with him like a weak little girl." Akane explained - her face was starting to turn from sad to angry.

"And what did he say?" Kasumi asked looking at her heartbroken sister.

Akane's eye's started to boil when she heard Kasumi ask this. "What did he say? WHAT DID HE SAY?" Akane repeated twice in a sudden outburst that took Kasumi back a bit. "HE SAID; HE AND THAT BITCH WAS GETTING MARRIED!"

This revelation shocked Kasumi. She never thought Ranma's feelings for Ukyo was so strong that he would go as far as marrying her. She thought Ranma was just using Ukyo to get back at Akane and would come back to her when he thought she had enough. "Akane maybe it's for the best. I mean you two would always fight. Maybe Ranma marrying Ukyo is a good thing for the both of you."

Akane wasn't trying to hear that. "NO! RANMA IS MINE! I WON'T LET HER HAVE HIM!" Akane screamed in pure anger.

Kasumi was starting to get scared for her sister. She saw how obsessive Akane was being lately when it came to Ranma. So she tried to give her little sister a little advice. "Akane let it go. You can't let stuff like this consume you. I told you to tell him how you felt before it was too late, and you blew it. Just look at this as a lesson in life and learn from it. Hating Ranma or Ukyo will do nothing, but destroy you inside." Kasumi said with such compassion, you'd think she was talking from experience.

But Akane still wouldn't hear any of it. "But what about father, and Mr.  
Saotome?" Akane asked trying to find anything to hold on to.

Kasumi shook her head and responded. "Well I'm sure they'll be disappointed at first, but they'll get over it, eventually."

Akane looked at her sister in a determined way. "Well, I'm not giving up on him. He is just being stubborn. He knows I'm the only girl for him. I will have Ranma one way or another."

Kasumi, seeing the look in her sister eyes, started to worry. Akane was really scaring her. "Akane please don't get too emotional about this. In the end you'll only get hurt."

Akane began to get upset with her oldest sister for trying to talk her out of getting Ranma back and snapped at her. "RANMA'S MINE! I'M GOING TO GET HIM BACK WITH OR WITHOUT YOUR HELP!"

Kasumi, shocked by Akane's outburst, began crying.

Immediately feeling guilty about making her innocent sister cry, Akane quickly apologized. "I…I'm so sorry Kasumi. I didn't mean to scream at you like that. I was just mad at what happen earlier today. Please forgive me?"

Kasumi sucked up some of her tears and looked at Akane. "I'm just so worried about you. You never acted like this before." Kasumi said with a scared look on her face.

When Akane saw this she moved to the end of the bed and hugged her sister.  
"You're right Kasumi. I do seem to be losing it. Maybe I should forget about Ranma and move on with my life. There are a lot more fish in the sea anyway."

Kasumi wiped her teary eyes and gave a little smile "Yeah, that's the way Akane. Trust me, in a couple of years, you'll look back on all of this and laugh."

"You're right. Thanks for the pep talk, I needed it."

"Anytime little one" She gives her sister a proud look. "Oh! Look at the time," her face suddenly turned alarming. "I have to get dinner started. You get some rest. I'll call you when dinners ready okay?"

"Okay Kasumi." Akane answered. Kasumi got up and left Akane's room.  
Too bad she didn't realize Akane was lying. She still was determined to stop Ranma and Ukyo's wedding. If only she knew when and where it would take place. "Sorry Kasumi, but I just can't let my love go." Akane said,  
before she laid down and took a quick nap.

Couple of hours passed and Nabiki arrived home from school. She immediately headed to Akane's room. When she didn't see Akane during school after lunch, she decided to wait for her after school, but she didn't show then either. So, she wanted to see if her short-tempered little sister came home. When she reached for the door to her room and opened it, she felt relieved. Akane was sound asleep in her bed.

Nabiki wanted to know why her sister decided to go home during school.  
She walked towards the bed to woke her up.

"Akane." Nabiki said as she pushed her back and forth trying to wake her up.

After the third push, Akane started to stir. She sat up and looked at who woke her. She saw it was Nabiki. "Nabiki what is it? Is dinner ready?"

Nabiki just looked at Akane and answered. "No. I wanted to ask you why did you leave school in the middle of the day?"

Akane, feeling bad again because of what happened, tried to lie. "I wasn't feeling too good, so I left." Akane answered like it was nothing serious.

But Nabiki wasn't buying it. One of the reasons Nabiki was so successful in her many money making goals, was because of her ability in reading people. And because of how Akane left school earlier today, she knew her sister had something to hide. "Come on Akane you're a straight A student. There's no way you would've left school without a reason. So just tell me what's wrong? It's got something to do with Ranma doesn't it?" Nabiki saw Akane's face grow sad. "I knew it. Just tell me what he did this time? Come on Akane, I'll find out one way or another,  
anyway."

Akane, knowing he sister was serious, answered her. "Ranma and Ukyo are getting married. And there is nothing I can do about it, because they're doing it in secret."

Nabiki couldn't believe what she just heard. "You're kidding right?"

Akane shook her head. "No. Ukyo asked him and he said y… ye… yes."  
Akane answers in disgust.

Nabiki got mad herself. She couldn't believe Ranma would do this to her sister; first calling her a bitch and now this. It was too much. "Who does he think he is? Throwing you away like garbage and choosing Ukyo.  
Well if he think he's going to marry her, he's got another thing coming."

Akane, realizing Nabiki was angry too, smiled. "That's right, you'll help me stop them won't you sis?" Akane gave her crafty sister a hopeful look.

"Of course I will Akane." The middle sister smiled. "First we have to find out where and when their wedding is taking place, then crash it." Nabiki picked up her cell phone and made a call. The phone rang a couple of times before someone answered it.

"Hello Nabiki Incorporated. You got the cash we got the dirt."

"Mayaka, this is Nabiki."

"Oh, hi Nabiki. What do you need?" Mayaka answered in a cheerful voice.

"I need some info on a couple running the only okonomiyaki shop in Nerima. Word on the street is they're getting married soon. I need to know where and when this is taking place." Nabiki said in a commanding voice that showed she was the boss.

"Sure boss. I'm on it."

"Another thing Mayaka. Call the boys and tell them to meet me at the ice cream shop. I have a job for them too." Nabiki finished giving orders with a smirk on her face.

"Sure Nabiki. Consider it done." Mayaka answered still in a cheerful voice. Nabiki hung up the cell phone and puts it back in her pocket.

A month passed since Nabiki agreed to help Akane stop the wedding between Ranma and Ukyo. By that time, Nabiki Incorporated, the business that specialized in secrets and gossip, was able to get everything they needed to know about the wedding taking place in just a month from now.  
They knew it was taking place at Nerima's house of worship, just a couple of blocks where the Kuno mansion was. They knew the time the wedding was taking place was at twelve midnight. And they had a plan on how to stop it. Akane insisted she be a part of it, because it was about her and Ranma. Nabiki tried to talk her out of it, but Akane wouldn't do it any other way. So Nabiki laid out the plan for her sister and the two hired goons from Nabiki Incorporated. The two goons were to bust in the front chapel door and fight Ranma two on one. Then Akane was to jump down from the roof and take Ukyo as a hostage and demand Ranma comeback home or else. After looking at the plan over and over again, they decided this was the best course of action.

Another month passed.

/(PRESENT) NERIMA HOUSE OF WORSHIP/

Ranma and Ukyo were standing in front of the priest who agreed to hold this wedding at this time of night. In his life time he encountered many couples that eloped and married in secret, because one or both families were against it. The funny thing was these kinds of marriages were the ones that usually lasted.

"Ranma and Ukyo we are gather here today to unite you two in holy matrimony. To bring two loving souls that found each other together under the eyes of the lord. Ukyo do you take Ranma to be your loving husband, to have and to hold, to love forever, through sickness, and in health, till death do you part?"

Ukyo, looking stunning in her wedding dress, smiled at Ranma. "I do."  
Ukyo said in a very happy voice. Ranma, hearing her answer, smiled brightly at her.

The priest continued. "And do you Ranma take Ukyo to be your loving wife, to have and to hold, to love forever, through sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Akane, seeing the time was right, screamed. "NOW!"

Before Ranma could answer, the chapel door bust open. Two tall and built guys came running in.

The witnessing this, the Priest started to question. "What are you two doing here? GET OUT! This is a private ceremony."

One of the goons ran right at Ranma and threw a punch. Ranma, thinking of Ukyo, first pushed her out of the way and ducked the punch. The goon threw another one, but Ranma blocked it. He then roundhouse kicked the goon right in the face, knocking him down.

"You two are going to pay for interrupting us." Ranma said in an angry voice.

The goon got up from the roundhouse kick and smiled - attacking Ranma again.

While this was going on, the other goon took the priest and tied him up with some rope. "You stay put Father this don't concern you," the goon said to the priest. The goon then went and help out his partner take on Ranma.

Seeing Ranma getting double-teamed, encouraged Ukyo to go help him. "Damn where's my spatula when I need it?" She said to herself. Just when she was about to interfere, she heard a familiar voice.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE UKYO!" Ukyo turned around and saw Akane in a tight fitting black outfit with a gun in her hand. When she noticed the gun,  
Uko stepped back and looked Akane in the eye. All she saw was a very cold emotionless stare looking back at her. "Make one move and you're dead Ukyo. And don't think for one minute I won't do it, because I'll do anything to get what's mine."

"Akane! Ranma isn't a prize to be won. He's a human being. Do you really think doing this will make him love you?" Ukyo asked, trying to reason with Akane.

But Akane just got madder. "SHUP UP! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT! AS LONG AS YOU DON'T HAVE HIM I'M HAPPY!" Akane shouted in a sudden outburst while shaking the gun.

Ukyo, getting afraid, decided to keep quiet and not move.

Akane then looked towards Ranma, and the two goons he was still fighting. As expected, he was starting to come out on top, but he was unaware of Akane's presence. So, she decided to let him know she was there.  
"RANMA!" Akane screamed.

Ranma looked toward where the voice came from and saw a shocking site.  
Akane dressed in black was holding a gun on Ukyo. Ranma couldn't believe what he was seeing. "AKANE WHAT ARE YOU DOING? HOW DID YOU FIND US?"  
Ranma screamed.

Too bad he wasn't paying attention to the goons he was fighting. One of the goons axe handed him in the back knocking him to his knees. Then he and his partner held Ranma by both arms to keep him from moving.

"You forget Ranma, Nabiki runs an information network. Did you really believe you could get married without us knowing about it? I told you,  
you were wasting your time and now you see why. No matter, I'm going to give you a choice. If you come back home I'll let your sweet Ukyo live.  
If you refuse she dies and we force you back anyway. Either way, one way or another, you're coming back."

Ranma didn't believe Akane had the guts to kill anyone, so he tried to call her bluff. "Put the gun down Akane, you're no killer."

Akane gave Ranma a cold smirk, which sent chills down his spine.  
"Really? Are you willing to take that chance?" Akane asked pointing the gun at Ukyo's heart.

"Don't worry about me Ranma. Get out of here!" Ukyo desperately shouted to her lover.

"SHUT UP BITCH!" Akane hits Ukyo with the backside of the gun, knocking her to the ground. Akane then kneeled down and puts the gun right on her head.

"AKANE STOP! DON'T DO IT PLEASE?" Ranma screamed trying his best to get free, but the goons had him locked tight.

"WHAT IS YOUR ANSWER? YES OR NO?" Akane screamed back.

Ranma, looking at the frighten, Ukyo answered. "YES! OKAY? YES! JUST LET HER GO! I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

Akane smiled brightly at Ranma. In fact, it was the same innocent like smile she gave him over three years ago. She took the gun off of Ukyo's head. Then she walked over towards Ranma and kneeled down. She looked to see if Ukyo's watching, then gave him a passionate kiss. Ranma jerked his head back and forth, but Akane held it steady.

"Good boy. Let's go home. Fellows?" After she said this, one of the goons hit Ranma in the back of the head; the blow knocked him out cold. They both lifted him up and walked towards the door.

Akane looked down at Ukyo. "Don't even try to save him, because if you do." Akane shot the gun at the ceiling. The bullet entered the ceiling causing some dust to fall over Ukyo's head. "I WILL KILL YOU!" Ukyo looked at Akane with hate-filled eyes. She wiped the dust off her head.

"Well boys let's get out of here.

As Akane left, Ukyo made this promise to herself: "No matter what it takes, I'll get you back Ranma. I will save you from that nut."

Return to Top #top 


	4. Risky Rescue

*RISKY RESCUE*

/OUTSIDE NERIMA'S HOUSE OF WORSHIP/

The goons Nabiki hired put Ranma in a car they rented to do the job with. Nabiki was in the driver's seat watching as they put him in the car. She smiled when she saw Ranma, knocked out cold in his wedding tuxedo, laid across the back seat with the goons. She then watched as Akane got in the front seat of the car with a big smirk on her face.

"I take it the mission was a success?" Nabiki asked with an equal smirk on her face.

Akane looked at Nabiki and smiled. "Yup! You should've seen the look on their faces. They didn't know what hit them. Ukyo was about to piss her dress when she saw me with the gun HA! HA! HAHA!" Akane laughed very loudly.

"Yeah that will teach them. Never mess with a Tendo." Nabiki said in a prideful voice. As the car made its way to the Dojo, Nabiki pulled out her cell phone and dialed the Nabiki Incorporated number. After three rings the phone was answered.

"Nabiki Incorporated you got the cash we got the dirt." Mayaka spoke as if she was a trained robot.

"Yes. Mayaka? The jobs finished, cover our tracks." Nabiki said in a commanding voice.

"Don't worry boss no one will know what happened once we get done."  
Mayaka promised in her standard cheerful voice.

"Good I'll call again tomorrow. I expect an update by then." Nabiki said as she hung up the phone.

/TENDO DOJO/

An hour passed and the car finally pulled up to the Tendo Dojo parking space. Akane and Nabiki got out of the car along with the hired goons who helped kidnap Ranma. Genma, Soun, and Kasumi greeted them. Both Soun and Genma had big smiles on their faces, but Kasumi looked very sad when she saw Ranma in his wedding tux, out cold in the hands of both the goons who were now carrying him. Nabiki and Akane smiled at Soun and Genma. Nabiki gave a thumbs up sign to both the men.

"Good, you brought my stubborn boy back." Genma said looking at his son.

"I'm so proud of you Akane. You have grown into a strong woman just like your mother." Soun said, starting to cry.

Akane smiled at her father and responded. "It's nothing father. Just claiming what's mine." Akane boast, posing like she was super woman.

"Um? I hate to interrupt this touching moment, but he's starting to get heavy." One of the goons said.

Nabiki looked at him while nodding. "Okay, get him inside. We still have work to do."

The goons quickly carried Ranma inside the dojo.

Kasumi, still looking sad, decided to ask a question. "What are you going to do with him Nabiki?"

Nabiki looked at her sister and saw she didn't like what was going on.  
That's was unfortunate, because Nabiki knew Kasumi definitely wasn't going to like what her answer was going to be. "We're going to tie him down to the floor. We know once he wakes up, he's going to try and fight all of us until he escapes and goes looking for Ukyo. So, to prevent that from happening, we have to tie him up so he can't move."

Kasumi not liking this at all responded. "Nabiki don't you think you and Akane are going too far. You can't make a man change his mind. If he loves Ukyo, that's who he loves, you can't change that."

Nabiki, shook her head at her sister. "Love isn't the point Kasumi. He disrespected my sister then he dumped her. Did you really think I could let him get away with such an insult unpunished?" Nabiki asked in a matter of fact tone.

"No, I just think it's wrong to-."

Before Kasumi could finish, Genma cuts in. "Don't worry about it Kasumi.  
What we're doing is for the best. Ranma has a duty to inherit the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts Dojo. If he were to marry Ukyo, the legacy of the Art would be destroyed. Only by marrying Akane can the legacy survive."

Kasumi, still not liking the current situation answered, "But it's not right. You're forcing him to marry her."

Getting sick of her sister complaints, Akane buts in. "It's alright Kasumi. Ranma will love me again overtime, just like he did three years ago."

Kasumi, looking at her sister shook her head, then walked back to the dojo.

Feeling guilty, Akane called out to her sister. "Kasumi!"

But Kasumi doesn't listen or turn around. She just kept walking until she entered the house.

Worried about Kasumi but proud of his other two daughters, Soun decided to give his two cents.. "Don't worry Akane. She'll be alright."

Akane turned to her father and looked sad, but doesn't say anything.

"Come on everybody. Let's go inside the house before he wakes up." Nabiki said walking fast towards the house.

Everybody looked at her, then followed.

/NERIMA STREETS/

Down near the Market district of Nerima, a young woman with her wedding dress on was walking the streets towards the okonomiyaki shop, crying.  
She couldn't believe what just happened a couple of hours ago. She was so close to being happy forever with Ranma as her husband. She couldn't believe Akane would stoop so low to stop the wedding. That she would go as far as crashing the wedding and threatening her life. But she wasn't going to let it stop her. They were holding Ranma against his will, and she wasn't going to stop until she got him back.

She put her keys in the socket and did a quick turn. The door unlocked,  
then she opened it. She turned on the lights in the shop. She immediately looked at the clock on the wall. The clock said 2:37 am. She went to her kitchen and opened her closet in the back. In her closet was her fighting gear, including her giant spatula and her little throwing spatulas. She knew she couldn't attack now, because they were probably expecting it.  
She also felt dirty and wanted to get out of her dress and take a long shower. So she decided to try and sneak in tomorrow and save Ranma.

"Just you wait psycho bitch. I'll get my man back no matter what." Ukyo said with eyes burning as she made her way upstairs.

/TENDO DOJO/

The next day around noon, Ranma finally started to come out of being knocked out, only to realize he was tied to the Dojo floor.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Ranma screamed out loud. While he's struggling he saw Akane come down stairs. Then he saw Kasumi come out from the Kitchen.  
He also saw Genma and Soun come in from the yard where they always played their board game. Nabiki was already in the living room watching TV like Ranma waking up was no big deal. When Ranma saw they were all looking at him he screamed out again. "WHERE IS UKYO? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?  
LET ME GO NOW! I WANT TO GO BACK TO UKYO!"

Genma, getting mad at his sons words, became the first one to speak. "Be quiet boy. You will not marry Ukyo. You already have a fiancé. Akane, and only, Akane will be the woman you marry."

Defiant, Ranma screamed again. "AKANE? AKANE? DO YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD WANT HER AFTER ALL SHE HAS DONE TO ME? DO YOU?"

Genma was about to answer, but Nabiki buts in.

"Oh get over yourself Ranma. Don't sit there and act so innocent. You did bad things to my sister as well. Like Oh, I don't know, call her names like flat-chest, tomboy, uncute, and my personal favorite, BITCH!"

Ranma looked at Nabiki then laughed. "Nabiki the reason I called Akane a bitch is because, SHE IS A BITCH! HA HA HA! Ranma's laughed grew louder.  
"OH! And tomboy and flat-chest too; can't forget that. HA! HA!  
HAHAHAHAHA!"

A now angry Nabiki went to hit Ranma, but Akane beat her to the punch,  
literally.

WHOP!

"I told you not to call me that baka" You're mine Ranma, rather you like it or not. So stop acting like this and just accept it".

Having enough of this, Ranma tried to shake himself free. When he saw that he couldn't budge, Ranma stopped moving. Then he looked up at Akane who was smiling at him.

"Try all you like Ranma, but you aren't going anywhere. I had the pleasure tying you to the floor myself and I made sure there's no way you can get out of those knots." Akane said with a perverted smirk. "I also had the pleasure of taking off your Tuxedo, which is why you're now in your t-shirt and boxers."

Suddenly remembering Ukyo, Ranma looked at Akane with hate filled eyes.  
"Akane? Where is Ukyo? Did you hurt her? Because if you did?" Ranma asked panicking.

Akane with the perverted smirk still on her face answered. "No Ranma. As much as I wanted to, I didn't. But if she tries to come save you, I will beat her dead." Akane said her face now getting angry.

Ranma looked at Akane in the eyes to see if she meant it. When he saw that she did, he said something Akane and the others couldn't hear at first. "I hate you."

"What was that Ranma?" Akane asked getting closer.

"I said I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HA… "

WHOP!

Akane punched Ranma again in the mouth much to everyone's horror. Then she does something that would shock Ranma and the others. She took Ranma by the head and gave him a very strong passionate kiss. Everybody watched as Ranma tried to move his head away but couldn't. After two full minutes of this, she lets go, and rubs the blood that got on her lips. "Well I love you." Akane said in a low passionate voice showing she enjoyed the kiss. Akane then turned and headed for the stairs to her room switching the whole way, showing Ranma her backside.

Ranma then looked at Kasumi who was standing behind Akane the whole time.  
"K-Kasumi not you too?" Ranma asked in a sad hopeless voice.

"No Ranma. I don't agree with what my father and my sisters are doing.  
But they won't listen to me no matter what I say." Kasumi answered looking sad as well.

"Daughter it's for the best. Ranma has a duty to fulfill in this family.  
Now go start on lunch." Soun said to Kasumi.

Kasumi gave one last look at Ranma, then she left for the kitchen.

"Look boy. The sooner you understand and accept this the better off you will be. Until then, cool off."

Genma showed up a bucket of cold water from out of nowhere and threw it on Ranma - turning him into a girl.

SPLASH!

/OUTSIDE THE TENDO DOJO/

Ukyo was hiding in a bush near the Dojo. She's dressed in her bluish purple combat gear complete with giant spatula on her back, and little throwing spatulas in each side of her belt. Ukoy's been watching the dojo since morning. When she saw where they had Ranma she was happy. Out of all the places he could be, he was in plain sight in the living room. At first she thought it might be a trap, but after a while she was convinced that it wasn't. As Ukyo waited for the perfect opportunity to strike, she saw when Akane kissed Ranma and got so mad she almost went in rushing, but calmed down. Then she finally saw her chance. Nabiki walked outside from the living room and pulled her cell phone out from her pocket. Seeing this, she decided to make her move.

"Nabiki Incorporated. You got the cash we got the dirt."

"Nabiki here. Mayaka how did the clean up go?" She asked her employee.

"Everything is fine Nabiki don't worry. Everything is taken care of,"  
said the cheerful worker. "Our only real problem was the priest who saw everything. But we showed him some pictures of him with many of the women members of the church he had affairs with, and threaten to show them to his wife. After that, he promised not to say anything."

Nabiki pleased by this, smiled. "Excellent Mayaka. Good job. Did you pay the guys off?" Nabiki asked next.

"Yeah, they were paid in full. They told me to tell you they enjoyed yesterdays job, and if you need them again don't hesitate to call."

While Nabiki was listening to Mayaka, Ukyo was able to sneak pass her and into the living room where Ranma was. When Ranma saw her, he now a she, was about to scream, but Ukyo put one finger to her lips making Ranma stop. She went over to untie the rope. While she did this Ukyo looked around to see if anyone else was around. Much to her joy there wasn't. Genma and Soun were outside again playing their board game.  
Kasumi was in the kitchen cooking. Nabiki was watching outside still talking on the phone five feet from the door. Akane was still upstairs, and she was almost done with the last knot.

"Okay you tell him if he doesn't pay up, we'll show the head principal those test answers he used to cheat on his mid-term."

"You got it boss. Over and out."

Nabiki hung up the phone and turned to head inside, but what she saw shocked her. Ukyo was undoing the knots her sister tied and releasing Ranma. She ran in the door. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE UKYO?"  
She said so loud, everybody heard her - which was the point.

Ukyo not saying anything knew she was spotted. So she got up, runs at Nabiki and kicked her in the gut. She then took Nabiki and grabbed her by the throat getting behind her as the rest of her family came rushing in the room. "STAY BACK! RANMA AND I ARE GETTING OUT OF HERE! IF YOU TRY AND STOP ME I WILL SNAP HER NECK!"

Soun starts to cry. "NABIKI NOOOOO!" Soun started jumping all over the place.

Akane, looking at Ukyo with hatred, spoke. "You and Ranma are going nowhere." She then ran back upstairs to her room.

Genma tried to reason with Ukyo, after he realized she was undoing the final knot. "Ukyo please, I'm sorry for what I did to you and your father all them years ago, but this doesn't concern you. Please leave Ranma alone. His fiancé is Akane."

Ukyo looked at Genma. "I asked Ranma to marry me, and he said yes, so it's you and this crazy family that should butt out of our lives".

Ranma was finally free from the knots. She walked over and joined Ukyo. "Thanks honey. I knew you would come for me." She gave Ukyo a kiss on the cheek.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Ukyo blushed. "Anything for you sugar." Ukyo answered.

Kasumi saw the love in their eyes and smiled, but when Akane came back in the room with her gun, Kasumi's smile turned into panic. "AKANE WHERE DID YOU GET THAT GUN? GIVE IT TO ME NOW!" Kasumi screamed for the first time in fifteen years.

Akane, a little surprised, looke at her older sister, but points the gun at Ukyo and Nabiki anyway. "Release my sister now, or else." Akane said trying to aim the gun at Ukyo's head.

"Not until Ranma and me get out of here." Ukyo started moving backwards out the door.

Akane followed with the gun. "GIVE UP UKYO! YOU CAN'T WIN! EVEN IF YOU TAKE HIM BACK! HOW LONG DO YOU THINK IT'LL BE BEFORE WE TAKE HIM BACK FROM YOU AGIAN?"

"SHUP UP BITCH! YOU JUST KEEP BACK OR YOUR ICE BITCH SISTER IS DEAD!"  
Ukyo saod, as she kept moving back with Nabiki and Ranma.

Then someone gets in the way of her and Akane. Much to her surprise it was Kasumi. She was facing her sister. "AKANE I SAID GIVE ME THE GUN!  
Kasumi said still screaming.

Akane looked at her angry oldest sister. Her hands start to shake. "BUT KAS…."

Before Akane can finish Kasumi cuts her off. "No this has gone on long enough. If you don't give me the gun I'll disown you as my sister."

Akane looked at her sister eyes and saw that Kasumi was mad, real mad.  
It scared Akane to the bone. She never saw the sweet, innocent, Kasumi angry, ever. Actually no one has, they were all looking at her in shock. Akane then looked at Ukyo. She gives her a cold look as to say this isn't over then she puts the gun in Kasumi's hands. She then runs up the stairs to her room.

Kasumi turned and looked at Ukyo. Her face now calm as she spoke to them. "Please let my sister go?"

Ukyo knowing that Kasumi wouldn't try to stop them let Nabiki go.  
Kasumi smiled and looked at Ranma.

"Go Ranma. Get out of here while you still can."

Ranma, smiling at her, turned and headed out the door. "Come on Ukyo. Let's go home." Ranma said as her and Ukyo walk off into the streets of Nerima.

Return to Top #top 


	5. Home Invasion

*HOME INVASION*

/Ucchan's/

Three weeks had passed since Ukyo rescued Ranma from the Tendo's. Much to both Ranma and Ukyo's surprise, Kasumi came to the okonomiyaki shop along with Akane and Nabiki one day. She made them both apologize for their behavior. Ukyo almost believed it, but when Kasumi turned to leave she didn't see the signs her sisters gave. Nabiki stuck up her middle finger. Akane punched one hand into the other, and then she pointed at Ukyo with hatred in her eye's that would stop the toughest of men in their tracks. Still as the weeks went by, the happy yet paranoid couple began to relax and enjoy their life together once again. But all of this changed one night before the okonomiyaki shop closed for the day.

Ukyo was at the front counter, waiting for the last ten minutes to go by on the clock, so she could start closing. A tall guy with a paper shopping bag walked in the store. He looked down on Ukyo and smiled.

Ukyo, getting a bad feeling about him, tried to talk him into leaving.

"What do you want? We close in five minutes."

"Yeah, but you're still open right?" The guy asked still smiling at Ukyo.

"Well, yes but-"

The guy cuts her off. "Good I want an okonomiyaki supreme please?"

Ukyo looked at him. "Coming right up," she finally said. She went into the kitchen area to start on her last order.

The guy seeing she was gone, turned around and signaled to the car outside.  
Afterwards, he walked behind the counter and into the kitchen where Ukyo was preparing her last dish for the day.

Outside the shop was the same car Nabiki rented to do operation-crash wedding with. Nabiki was in the car along with Akane. Since it was the weekend they didn't have to go to bed early. When they started to leave the dojo, Kasumi asked where they were going. Both sisters hated to lie to their innocent sister, who was now watching them like a hawk every day. But it was the only way they could go and get revenge on Ukyo without drawing her suspicion. They told her they were going to see the latest movie that started today. Because Nabiki told the lie, and she can be very convincing, Kasumi believed her. In reality, Akane and herself were going do what they should've done from the beginning, take care of Ukyo once and for all.

Nabiki pulled out her cell phone. She dialed a number, but it wasn't Nabiki Incorporated, it was the number of a gang of goons Nabiki hired from her company. They were in the street waiting for the go ahead.

"Yes?" The goon who answered the phone asked.

"It's me, the operation is a go. I repeat. The operation is a go."  
Nabiki said into the cell phone.

"All right boys, it's show time. Let's go get paid."

The other goons looked at their leader and smiled devilishly.

"Remember you're to knockout Ranma and bring him to the car. The guy already in the store will take care of Ukyo. Got it?" Nabiki asked in a commanding voice.

"No probs boss lady, no probs." The goon said in street slang while hanging up the phone.

As Nabiki watched the guys make their way towards the back of the shop,  
Akane said something that made Nabiki turn and look at her.

"I want to watch."

"What?"

"I said, I want to watch the guy have his way with Ukyo." Akane said with an evil smirk on her face.

Nabki looked at her sister, then shook her head. "You're staying right here. We can't be tied to this in anyway. Let the guys handle it from here."

Akane, sadly agreed. "You're right Nabiki. I just wanted to see the look of pain and angst on her face when the guy takes Ukyo for the ride of her life, before he kills her heh heh heh!" Akane explained chuckling.

"Well. when he's done with her, you can ask him yourself how it was when he gets back." Nabiki said, showing no sympathy for what's about to happen to Ukyo.

Ranma was in the back storage room staking the boxes before he went to help Ukyo close. Then he saw five guys come in from the back door of the shop. Ranma, immediately getting defensive, went into a fighting stance confronting the men. "What are you doing here? Get out now."  
Ranma said in a low but angry voice.

"Leave? But we just got here. We heard you're a great martial artist.  
Well, we wanted to see your skills for ourselves." One goon said smirking.

"Yeah, show us what you got pretty boy." Another goon said while charging at Ranma.

He threw a punch that Ranma easily blocked. Then he threw a couple more, but Ranma blocked them too. Then before he knew it, Ranma kicked him right in the face knocking him down. The other guy, now angry, ran at Ranma with a kick, but Ranma ducked it and foot swept him.

"Come on get the bum." The goon in the back watching said.

The third guy picked up a two-by-four and started swinging at Ranma. Ranma does a back flip then he waited until the guy charged him. Ranma does a front flip over the guy and back kicked him in the head knocking the guy out. The fourth guy took out some brass knuckles and went into a boxing stance. He threw a right uppercut at Ranma, but not only did Ranma block it, he also put the guy in an arm lock - twisting the guys arm until there was a snap.

CRACK!

"AHHH MY ARM! AHH GOD IT HURTS AAH!" The goon in pain screamed as he rolled on the floor.

The fifth and last goon looked at his boys on the floor and got mad.  
"GET UP! I SAID GET UP YOU BUMS AND GO GET HIM!"

Ranma smiled at his handy work. "NOT SO PRETTY NOW AM I? COME ON PUNKS! I FOUGHT GIRLS TOUGHER THAN YOU!" Ranma was still holding his fighting stance with a cocky look on his face. All the guys except the one with the broken arm and the one knocked out got up and charge Ranma all at once.

/Meanwhile/

Ukyo was in the kitchen trying to get her last order done as fast as possible. She had to close plus she didn't like the way that guy was smiling at her. As she was working, the very man Ukyo was worried about out, was watching her at the kitchen door admiring her perfect well toned body.

"You sure look good from back here beautiful." The man said smiling at Ukyo.

Ukyo turned around fast and noticed him. "No costumers are allowed back here. Leave now!" Ukyo said in a high-pitched voice.

But the guy just kept smiling at her. "Yes, you're a nice piece of meat alright."

"What? Leave here now before I call my fiancé out here. He is a karate master; he'll kick your ass." Ukyo said backing away for the oven towards where she kept her giant spatula.

"Relax sexy. You'll like me a whole lot better once I get done with you." The guy started walking towards Ukyo. "Besides my friends are keeping your man busy, so it's just you and me."

"What do you mean?" Ukyo said still backing away. But the guy kept coming forward.

"You should worry more about yourself sexy. Like how much you're going to scream once I'm inside you," the man's smile now turned into a sick smirk.

Ukyo began running toward the closet.

"Playing hard to get, huh? Oh I love it when they run." The guy said chasing her. When Ukyo got to her closet, she opened it up and tried to pull out her giant spatula, but the guy put his big hand on the door slamming it shut. The guy was in Ukyo's face and grabbed her.

"NO! GET OFF OF ME YOU SICK FREAK!"

Ukyo tried to pull away, but the tall guy was too strong. He threw her on the floor. Then he pulled out a knife.

"You'll leave that loser once you had a real man." The guy said in a lustful voice.

Getting scared, Ukyo started acting desperate. "NO! STAY BACK!"

But the man walked forward a couple of steps until he was standing right in front of her. Just when he was about to kneel down, Ukyo does a back roll and stood up. She kicked the slightly shocked guy in the nuts.

"OWW OWOW YOU BITCH! OW!"

Ukyo then made a desperate run to the back storage room where Ranma was.  
The guy still on the floor holding his nuts got up. But instead of him running after Ukyo, he ran back to the front of the store. Picked up his shopping bag and pulled out some lighter fluid. He began pouring it all over the front of the store. He pulled out a lighter. "TIME FOR THIS PLACE TO BURN BABY!" He flicked the lighter until a flame came up, then he threw it at the kitchen where the okonomiyaki supreme was now burning.

Ranma, now fighting two guys at the same time, had no idea the shop was just set on fire. He kicked one guy in the stomach sending him back,  
while he kept dodging the other guy's attacks. Ranma spin kicked the guy attacking him and knocked him down. After recovering from the gut kick, the previous guy charged at Ranma again. But Ranma ran at the guy jump kicking him right in the face - knocking him out. Now it was just him and number three, who was getting up from the spin kick and number five who was still commanding the attack on Ranma. Number three realized his boys were down and out. He looked at Ranma, then at number five.

"WELL GO GET HIM!" Five screamed to three. Three stared at Ranma.  
Ranma stared back before charging at three again, but three wasn't having it.  
He turned and started running.

"WHAT? WHERE YOU GOING? GET BACK HERE AND FINISH HIM COWARD!" Five screamed at the other guy running out the back door. He then turned and looked at Ranma.

"WHY DON'T YOU FINISH ME?" Ranma asked hypothetically, as he walked towards the guy. Five began backing away from Ranma.

Just when Ranma was about to charge, Ukyo comes running in. "RANMA RANMA!" Ukyo screamed she then stopped and noticed the scene around her.  
Three goons are on the floor with the fourth still standing looking at them.

Ranma, still looking at five, talked to Ukyo "Ukyo get out of here it's dangerous."

Ukyo walked next to Ranma then responded. "There was this guy who tried to rape me in the kitchen Ranma." Ukyo said in a fearful voice.

"WHAT?" Ranma screamed while looking at her. Five knowing his man failed to take care of Ukyo, because she was standing right in front of him,  
shook his head. Five's cell phone rang. Both Ranma and Ukyo looked at him. Five picked up the phone and put it to his ear.

"Yeah, I failed to steal the fruit, but the garden is now on fire. I repeat. The garden is now on fire." The guy who tried to rape Ukyo said on the other end of the phone.

"Noted" Number five responded. He hung up his cell phone and put it back into his jacket pocket. "Well, it's been real, but I have to go."  
Five said to Ranma before he turned and ran out the back door.

"Ranma are you okay?" Ukyo asked her strong lover.

"Yeah, those guys were not even a challenge." Ranma said in a prideful voice.

"Are you okay? Did that guy hurt you?" Ranma asked with a concern look on his face.

"No, but I hurt him that's for sure sugar." Ukyo said, smiling, trying to lighten up the mood.

Ranma smiled at her, but his nose started to twitch. He smelled something, something that was burning. "Ukyo you smell that?" Ranma asked.

Ukyo sniffed; she smelled it as well. But she wasn't worried because she had an answer. "That's just the okonomiyaki I was making burning that's all." Ukyo said. She turned and around to walk back to the kitchen. What she saw stopped her in her tracks. "AH! RANMA!" Ukyo screamed.

When he turned around, he saw flames shooting up from the door all the way down the hallway. He then pulled Ukyo and ran for the back door.  
"UKYO WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

"NO MY SHOP! MY OKONOMIYAKI SHOP!" Ukyo screamed tears forming in her eyes. Ranma continued to pull Ukyo until they left the shop from the back and made their way to the front of the shop. When they got there,  
they saw the front of the shop cover in flames tearing the place apart.

"NO MY SHOP NOOOOOO!" Ukyo said, crying her eyes out. She then heard a car past her and Ranma real fast. When she turned and looked, she saw Akane and Nabiki in the car. Nabiki was busy driving away from the burning building, but Akane in the front seat was looking right at Ukyo smiling.

"YOU DID THIS!" Ukyo screamed as she ran after the car. "YOU DID THIS TO MY SHOP! YOU BITCH! YOU DID THIS!"

Ranma also noticd the Tendo sisters driving away, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it now. So he ram after Ukyo and grabbed her.

"UKYO IT'S OKAY I'M HERE!" He grabbed and hugged her tight while kissing her on the cheek. Ukyo cried into his shoulder, and hugged him back.

The fire spread into the kitchen where the stove was still on. Once the fire hits it, the whole shop blew up right in front of Ranma and Ukyo's eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" UKYO screamed. She tried to run toward the shop, but Ranma still hugging her, held her back. As Ranma looked at the fireball that was once their home, he began to tear up as well. Return to Top #top 


	6. Unlikely Alliance

*UNLIKELY ALLIANCE?*

Ranma and Ukyo were sitting in the police station. After the shop exploded, it took the cops only ten minutes to show up and start asking questions. The fire trucks showed shortly after them and put out the fire. When the fire was finally out, Ukyo began to cry again when she saw her once pride and joy now nothing but ashes. Office Monday showed up mad from what he heard over the police radio. The favorite place he liked to eat when he took a lunch break was now burnt to the ground. He noticed Ukyo over by her boyfriend crying. He felt sorry for her. He knew how much she loved making okonomiyaki for her costumers. It was one of the reasons he and so many liked coming here, because of the friendly environment.

He walked over to where Ukyo and her boyfriend were. "Miss Kuonji?" Monday said, getting both of their attention.

"Oh! Office Monday it's good to see you." Ukyo said in a sobbing voice.  
"I'm afraid I can't get you your special anymore."

"I'm sorry, but can you come down to the station. I would like to ask you both some questions about what may have caused this." Monday said in a professional voice.

"I KNOW WHAT CAUSE THIS! IT WAS THAT CRAZY BITCH AKANE AND HER ICE BITCH SISTER NABIKI!" Ukyo said, screaming with anger.

Monday was taken back a little, but kept his professional appearance.  
"Akane and Nabiki?" Monday asked

"Yes" Ranma said starting to talk. "Akane and I use to be a couple, but I broke up with her and moved out of the Tendo household to be with Ukyo. Ever since then, we've been getting harassed by them. When Ukyo and I tried to get married, Akane and some hired goons crashed the wedding and kidnapped me. My love came and saved me, however. That's what lead up to them burning down her shop. They wanted to get back at her for interfering."

Monday listened to the story Ranma told with high interest. He didn't know the happy go lucky Ukyo was going through such a rivalry with another girl over a guy. "Tendo household. Is that also the Tendo Dojo?"  
Monday asked.

"Yes." Ranma answered simply.

"Do you want to press charges against them? Can you be able to pick them out in a police lineup?" Monday asked in a professional tone of voice.

"Yes" both Ranma and Ukyo said.

"I thought I could handle this, but them burning down our home made me realize this whole thing has gone way too far." Ranma finished.

"Okay come with me down to the station so you can sign a complaint form.  
I'll have some of my men go and pick up both Tendo sisters you claim are responsible for this."

/TENDO DOJO/

Akane was resting on her bed. She was thinking about how the shop was burnt down and smiled. She was happy about the fact Ukyo's shop was destroyed. Because the way she saw it, Ukyo took something important from her, so she took something important from Ukyo.

The door to her room suddenly opened. Akane looked to see who it was and discovered that it's her sister Nabiki. She looked angry.

"Akane I have to talk to you." Nabiki said in a mad voice.

"What is it Nabiki?" Akane asked worried.

"My information source just informed me the cops will be coming to take us to the station. They want to ask us questions about the Ucchan fire."

"Oh no, what are we going to do?" Akane asked starting to panic.

Nabiki sat on the bed next to Akane and put her hand on her shoulders.  
"Don't worry, I have my connections already in place. Just let me do the talking. If they ask you if you were involved, just say no - plain and simple."

"But why would they come after us?" Akane asked trying her best to stay calm.

"Well didn't you say Ukyo and Ranma saw us in the car when we drove off?"

"Yeah they did. That bitch. Instead of facing me woman to woman, she goes and tells the cops on us. THE SNITCH!" Akane said screaming in anger.

Nabiki shook her head in agreement. "We'll get her, but right now we have to convince the cops we had nothing to do with the fire. Then we have to lay low for a while." Nabiki said as if she was reading an instruction manual.

"NABIKI! AKANE!" Soun screamed from downstairs.

"It's show time." Nabiki said, getting up from the bed with Akane.

As Akane and Nabiki walked down stairs they see two policemen standing in the living room watching them. They also see both Genma and Kasumi looking at them with concern. Soun, however, was just crying.

"Are you Akane and Nabiki Tendo?" One officer asked.

"Yes" Nabiki said, looking at the man with innocent eyes.

"We're here to take you down to the station and ask you questions about the fire that happened yesterday to Ucchan's, an okonomiyaki food shop."

"Ucchan's burned down? That's a shame. I loved eating there every Friday after school." A sad looking Nabiki lied.

"Well the owner, Ukyo, said both her and her fiancé saw you and your sister driving away from the place," said the other officer.

"That's impossible. We were at the movies the night when it happened."  
Nabiki said faking shock. "But I'll be glad to go down to the station and prove myself and my sister innocent. Let's go Akane."

Akane nodded and walked out the door.

"AKANEEE!" "NABIKEE!" Soun cried harder.

"Don't worry father all of this is just one big miss understanding." A confident Nabiki said. She turned from her father, and along with the two officers, they left the dojo.

A sad Kasumi watched her sisters leave the house with both officers. She then went into the kitchen about to sweep the floor. "Please don't let it be true." Kasumi said to herself before she began sweeping.

/NERIMA POLICE STATION/

Ranma and Ukyo were still sitting when they saw Officer Monday open the door and walked into the waiting room.

"My men just picked up Akane and Nabiki. They're being prepared to stand in separate lineups." Monday said in a professional voice.

"Okay" Ranma said smiling a little.

Office Monday turned and left the room. A half an hour passed and Office Monday came back into the room. He guided both Ranma and Ukyo down the hall to the lineup room.

"Okay, I'm going to bring the first group in." Monday said to the couple.  
"BRING THEM IN!" Monday shouted to the officer in the lineup room through the microphone.

The officer let five women who resembled Akane into the room, but the couple can easily tell which one was Akane, especially Ranma.

"Okay, which one did you see that night?" Monday asked.

"Number two," both Ukyo and Ranma said. Number two was Akane.

"Are you sure?" Monday asked again.

"Positive" Ranma said.

Ukyo just shook her head while looking at Akane with hatred.

"OKAY TAKE THEM OUT AND BRING THE NEXT GROUP IN." Monday said into the microphone that was a bit too loud.

The first group with Akane walked out and the next group with Nabiki walked in.

"Okay which one in this group?" Monday asked again.

"Number four." Ranma said. Picking Nabiki was even easier than picking Akane, because the other girls didn't have the round, cold, coin-like,  
eyes Nabiki had.

"Sure?" Monday asked.

"Yup!" Ranma said.

"Okay, we'll take them into the interrogation room and proceed with questioning." Monday said, leading them out the room.

"Office Monday I would also like to press charges of attempted rape and murder." Ukyo said stopping Monday in his tracks.

"Rape and Murder?" Monday asked looking at Ukyo dumb founded.

"Yes before the fire a man came into the store and tried to rape me." "I think Nabiki sent him."

"Yes" Ranma added. "Five goons tried to kill me in the back of the shop when the other man was attacking Ukyo."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Monday asked

"Because, I wasn't thinking straight at the time. I was thinking about my shop burning down." Ukyo said in a depressed voice.

"Okay." I have a lot of questions to ask those two girls. Monday thought to himself with his right hand on his chin. "Can you describe what the men look like?" Monday asked the couple.

Both Ranma and Ukyo looked at each other, then shook their heads.

"Okay, I'll take you to my sketch artist."

The next hour was spent describing each goon and what they looked like.  
After the end of the hour, one of the officers came into Mondays office telling him about three burnt bodies the investigation crew found in the ashes of the shop. When the forensic scientist checked each of the men's teeth, he was able to get three profiles on who the guys were. Much to Mondays surprise, three of the men matched the sketch, the sketch artist did from Ranma's description of the guys that tried to kill him. Monday decided it was time to get some answers from the two girls the couple thought was responsible for this incident. He decided to start with Akane first. Since she seem the most nervous, Monday thought he could break her, but he didn't count on Akane's stubbornness.

"Akane Tendo. My name is Officer Frank Monday. I'm here to ask you questions about an attack on Ranma and Ukyo's lives as well as the burning down of Ucchan's." Monday said staring Akane in the eyes. "Where were you on the night of the fire?"

"I was with Nabiki at the movies." Akane answered plainly.

"What time did the movie start?"

"9:30"

"When did you and your sister show up?"

"9:15. We brought some refreshments before we went in the theater."  
Akane answered still in a plain voice.

"Akane, isn't it true you hate Ukyo and tried to do anything to keep her from marrying Ranma, including crashing their wedding?" Monday asked getting serious.

"NO! I don't care what Ranma and her do." Akane said getting defensive.

"You were Ranma's fiancé first, right?"

"Yeah, but I got tired of him so I dumped him." Akane lied.

"You're telling me you're not mad at Ranma ending up with another woman?" Monday asked not letting up.

"NO! Almost every guy in my neighborhood wants me. Ranma made the mistake giving me up. It's his lost." Akane said with pride.

"But I thought you said you dumped him?" Monday asked catching Akane.

"I… I did after I realized he didn't want me anymore." Akane answered trying to cover her mistake.

"I have a witness that said she saw you at the fire with your sister."  
Monday said trying to scare Akane.

"Ukyo right? I don't know why she thinks I did it," said Akane trying to fake hurt. "I know she doesn't like me, but this is too much."

"Maybe she has a reason not to like you, huh?"

"I don't know why; she got Ranma. That was the main beef between us. Why she still hates me to accuse me of burning down her food place is too much for me to bare."

"Ranma also said he saw you and your sister there. Why would he lie?"  
Monday asked still looking Akane in the eyes.

"Ukyo must've made him say that. I'm telling you officer she has it in for me. She might've burned down her shop to frame me and collect the insurance money."

"Okay next question." Monday said.

After another hour, Akane was done. Monday wasn't able to get anything out of Akane, accept her denial of having anything to do with the fire.  
Monday was now going to question Nabiki about the fire. When he got there Nabiki requested that she take a lie detector test during the questioning. Monday told her about the right to an attorney, but Nabiki in a confident voice said she had nothing to hide. So now strapped to the lie detector, Monday began the questioning.

"Nabiki Tendo. My name is Officer Frank Monday I'm going to ask you questions about the fire yesterday."

"Ask away." Nabiki said in a cute voice.

"Where were you the night of the fire?" Monday asked the now innocent looking Tendo.

"Well Frank. Can I call you Frank?"

"Sure, everyone else does." Monday answered wanting to get on with the questioning.

"Akane and I were at the movies enjoying the film by the time the fire took place."

"What time did the movie start?" Monday asked.

"Around 9:30 I believe." Nabiki answered smoothly.

"When did you and your sister get there?" Monday continued.

"Either 9:15 or 9:20." Nabiki answered.

"Did you drive there or did you walk?" Monday asked thinking about what Ukyo said about them driving away.

"Actually we took the bus. The theater is not that far from where we live." Nabiki answered smiling.

"How is the relationship between Akane and Ranma? I hear he use to stay with you."

"Well they had a bad breakup, but I thought it was for the best. They would always fight anyway." Nabiki said keeping her cool.

"Did Akane get real jealous when she found out about Ranma and Ukyo."  
Monday continued.

"No. In fact, she was happy Ranma finally found someone, so he could stop bugging her." Nabiki said as if it was a known fact.

"Do you know these guys?" Monday asked holding up pictures of the three goons that died in the fire.

"I never saw them in my entire life." Nabiki answered as if Monday just insulted her.

"Look Nabiki, I'm going to ask you straight up. Did you in anyway have anything to do with the burning down of Ucchan's, or the attack on the couple by these three men?" Monday asked looking Nabiki right in the eye.

"No. Akane and I were at the movies when it happened. Why do Ukyo and Ranma insist it was us? I have no idea, but I'm telling you we're innocent." Nabiki said, looking Monday right in the eye with the saddest,  
puppy dog look you could ever imagine.

"Thank you for taking this test. We'll let you know in a few days if you passed or failed." Monday said getting up from his chair.

"No problem Frank." Nabiki said batting her eyes at him, as she waited for the other officer in the room to take the straps from the lie detector off of her right arm.

"Okay you and your sister are free to go, but don't leave Nerima. We might bring you in for further questioning." Monday said shaking her hand.

"Thank you Officer Frank Monday." Nabiki said in a cute voice. Nabiki then turned and started to walk out the room switching her behind while she was at it. Monday couldn't help but notice, Nabiki was real hot in his eyes. Monday then went into the room where Ukyo and Ranma were.

"Okay, we questioned them both about where they were. Both claimed they were at the movies during the attack and fire."

"BUT THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Ukyo said screaming out.

"Don't worry. If they're lying we'll find out." Monday said patting her on the shoulder. "What I think you two should do right now is find a hotel to say in." I'll see if I can find one that is open for you.  
Here's some money to get you settled." He handed Ranma 5'000 yen. "And don't worry, we will get to the bottom of this."

"Thank You Officer" Ranma said. They both left the Nerima police station.

/NERIMA STREETS/

Ranma and Ukyo were walking the streets from the police station. Ranma wanted to look for a hotel, but Ukyo said she wanted to visit Ucchan's one more time to say goodbye. Ranma didn't object because over the past six month's Ucchan's was a home to him as well. He was really starting to enjoy his life there with Ukyo. As they arrived, Ukyo eyes began to water again. She put her heart and soul into building the okonomiyaki shop, and now it was all gone. It was both her and her father's dream to own their first okonomiyaki shop. Ukyo thought about getting revenge by going after the Tendo family and burning down their house. But Ukyo knew it wasn't the whole families fault. As Ranma and her walked through the burnt shop, she noticed a picture Ranma and her took when they went to the Nerima fair a day before they tried to get married. The picture didn't have a scratch on it.

"Ranma look" Ukyo said, showing him the picture.

Ranma smiled. "Well at least this survived. We can take it with us as a reminder of what we had."

"What we'll have again Ranma" Ukyo said with newfound confidence. "I will build a new Ucchan's. An Ucchan's better than the one we had. It will be a hit all across Japan."

"That's right dear and I'll be by your side all of the way." Ranma said approaching Ukyo. She ran into Ranma's arms and they both started to kiss right in the middle of the burnt down shop.

Just a block away, Shampoo was making one of her ramen meal deliveries.  
When she noticed a couple standing in a burnt down building kissing, at first she ignored them. Then she looked again with dreamy eyes wishing Ranma and her were that close. As she approached the couple, what she noticed angered her like never before. Ranma and Ukyo - one of her rivals -  
were kissing right in front of her eyes. She no longer cared about the delivery. She got off of her bike and decided to charge at the couple.

"Come on beautiful; let's go find a hotel." Ranma said licking his lips after the long kiss they just had. He always loved the lip-gloss she used. Ranma turned around he saw an angry shampoo charging at them "Oh no, she must've seen us." Ranma said to himself. "UKYO!" Ranma screamed, pushing her out the way of Shampoo's flying attack.

"Ranma wha-" Ukyo then noticed Shampoo herself.

Shampoo landed in front of Ranma. "MOVE AIREN! SHAMPOO MUST KILL SPATULA GIRL!" Shampoo screamed.

"No Shampoo. You have to get past me first." Ranma responded back.

Ukyo wanting to let out some pent up anger, cuts in. "No Ranma let me at her. She wants to start something. After I just lost my shop, I'm ready to kick some ass." Ukyo said getting in a fighting stance

"BETTER GIRL TRIED AND FAILED!" Shampoo said still screaming.

"NO! STOP IT PLEASE?" Ranma shouted getting between them. "Shampoo we don't have time for this. We just lost our home and we're looking for another place to live."

"What Airen mean? Airen live with violent girl." Shampoo said with a confused look on her face.

"Things changed these last six months Shampoo. I left the Tendo Dojo and moved in with Ukyo." Ranma said seeing that Shampoo calmed down a bit.

"Why do that?" Shampoo asked, giving Ukyo a suspicious look.

"It's a long story, one I don't want to talk about right now. Anyway,  
now we're homeless and we have to find a new place to live." Ranma said now looking sad.

Shampoo, feeling sorry for Ranma and still wanting to get him away from Ukyo, decided to make him an offer. "Why not stay with Shampoo, Ranma?" she smiled, charmingly.

"Stay with you?" Ukyo repeated with one of her eyebrows raised.

Shampoo ignored her, however, and continued. "Restaurant have extra room, and it nice and big."

"I don't think so Shampoo. Thanks anyway." Ranma said smiling.

"Please accept offer Ranma? Shampoo feel sad knowing Airen homeless and not help." Shampoo insists not giving up.

Ranma thought about it some, then turned towards Ukyo. "What do you think Ukyo? Staying at the Chinese restaurant is better than some hotel room."

Shampoo quickly interrupted. "No Ranma! Not spatula girl, just you"

Ranma turned and gave Shampoo an offended look. "Well if you don't permit Ukyo to stay, I can't go either. We're a couple and I won't abandon her." Ranma said in a defensive voice.

Shampoo was shocked when she heard this. "But Shampoo thought Ranma with violent girl?" Shampoo asked, giving a cold glare Ukyo's way.

Ukyo smirked and stared back with the same cold glare.

Ranma, unaware of the tension between the young women, answered Shampoo's question. "That's why I moved out. I broke up with Akane for Ukyo after I got sick of Akane's abuse."

Shampoo was about to get mad, but an idea popped in her head. She would let Ukyo stay too, so she can steal Ranma from under her nose. "Fine Shampoo guess she come too."

This surprised Ranma and Ukyo.

"Really?" Ranma asked, but Ukyo was looking at her in a suspicious manner.

"Sure, may not be Shampoo Airen, but still Shampoo friend. And friend no leave friend out in cold. Not Amazon way." Shampoo said in a prideful voice.

"Thanks Shampoo!" In that case, lead the way. Ranma said in a cheerful voice.

"Yes thank you Shampoo." Ukyo said faking a smile. Being a woman she knew what Shampoo was up to, but she didn't mind. The way she saw it,  
being able to watch Shampoo was better than not knowing what she was planning. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, Ukyo thought to herself. She then walked to Shampoo and stuck out her hand. "I hope we become good friends."

Shampoo, also faking a smile, took her hand. "Shampoo hope too."

They shook each other's hand in front of a happy, but clueless Ranma.

As Ranma, Ukyo, and Shampoo began to walk away from the burnt down stop towards shampoo's restaurant, Ukyo turned to look at her shop one last time, then she caught up to Ranma and Shampoo.

They arrived at the restaurant and Shampoo immediately told Mousse what the deal was. Mousse was happy because now that Ranma was with Ukyo, he could finally have Shampoo for himself. Mousse knew Shampoo wasn't going to give up that easily, however. So at the risk of getting beat up he decided to lay back and watch as things unfolded. The same day Ranma contacted Officer Frank Monday to told him where he and Ukyo were now living. He didn't have to give directions because Monday already knew where they were.

A couple of days passed and Monday paid Ranma and Ukyo a visit.

/NEKO HATEN/

"Excuse me, do Ranma and Ukyo stay here?" Monday asked the young man with shorts and pop bottle glasses.

"Yes. I'll get them. RANMA! UKYO!" Mousse screamed their names waiting for an answer. Soon he saw both of them coming downstairs.

"Officer Monday, please to meet you again." Ranma said shaking his hand.

"Same here Ranma, we have an update on the case against the Tendo sisters." Monday said in his professional voice. "Is there somewhere we can talk in private?"

"Sure follow me." Mousse said to the police officer curious about what was going on. He showed them to a table at the far end of the whole restaurant away from the other costumers. Then he walked away to where shampoo was standing.

"Okay what's the update officer?" Ranma asked.

Monday looked at Ranma then responded. "Unfortunately there is no case." Monday said shaking his head. "We looked and searched for any evidence that might incriminate them both; we found nothing."

"BUT THEY WERE THERE!" Ukyo screamed getting mad. She caused everybody in the restaurant including Shampoo and Mousse to look at her.

"Eyewitnesses say otherwise." Monday continued. "Nabiki and Akane claimed they were at the movies during the time of the fire. And we got statements from twenty three people including the manager of the theater who claimed they saw them during the time of the fire."

"But what about the goons that attacked us?" Ranma asked getting mad himself.

"As far as we know, they all acted alone. They were not hired by Nabiki or Akane." Monday said. "We also asked members of their family and they all said Akane and Nabiki went to the movies that night."

"But what about the other two goons, did you get them?" Ranma asked not believing what he was hearing.

"Yes we found them, but they turned up dead, murdered by one of their own I imagine." Monday said still giving what he thinks are facts.

"But I saw them. I swear." Ukyo said, blood boiling.

"Well, we gave the oldest of the two sisters, Nabiki - I think that was her name - a lie detector test." Monday said pausing for a moment. "She passed the test with flying colors."

Ranma and Ukyo were shocked, but Ranma knowing Nabiki had a theory.

"Did she ask to take the test?" Ranma asked Monday.

"Yes she did."

"Don't you see? She beat the test." Ranma said trying to convince Monday.

"That's impossible. Those tests are 99.5 percent accurate." Monday said in defiance.

"But, I know Nabiki. She's a master manipulator." Ranma responded back.

"According to our law when a suspect passes a lie detector and doesn't have any evidence against them, that person is innocent. And until you can prove otherwise, there is no case. Sorry." Officer Monday said getting up from his seat at the table. "If you find anything call me,  
until then..." Monday started to walk out of the restaurant.

Ranma and Ukyo now had very anger looks on their faces. Somehow the Tendo sisters beat the system. Now they had no help from the cops; they wouldn't get justice.

"NOOOO!" Ukyo screamed running upstairs to the room Shampoo gave her.  
Ranma went after her, but was stopped by Shampoo.

"Ranma what happened?" Shampoo asked. Ranma just looked at her then continued to follow Ukyo.

Return to Top #top 


	7. Iron Chef Ukyo

*Iron Chef Ukyo*

/Tendo Dojo/

Akane was sitting in her room reading a makeup magazine. After a while she put the magazine down and began to think. She thought about Ranma and all the good times they had. Sure there weren't many of them, but still the ones they did have were magical, at least that's how she saw them. This was why Akane was determined now more than ever to get Ranma back. Unfortunately she hadn't seen or heard from Ranma since she saw him looking at her when she was in the car. It was this very thought that bugged her. She wanted to keep track of Ranma twenty four seven so she would know when to strike and force the stubborn fool back home. But Nabiki kept insisting they lay low until the heat was off them. Even though the cops concluded that Nabiki and her weren't at fault,  
Nabiki didn't want to take any chances. Akane finally got up and made her way to Nabiki's room. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." She heard Nabiki say. Akane opened the door and walked in. She saw Nabiki lying on her bed reading a fashion magazine herself.

"Nabiki, when are we going to find and bring Ranma back home?" Akane asked getting to the point.

"All in due time sister." Nabiki answered still reading her magazine.

"But we're wasting time. What if Ranma and Ukyo leave Nerima? How are we going to find him?" Akane asked pressing on.

"Don't worry my information network is all over Japan. No matter where Ranma goes, we'll find him."

"But…"

Nabiki cuts her off. "Akane you need to calm down. The best way to go about this is to have patients. Once the heat dies down we'll make our move." Nabiki concluded now looking at her.

"Well I guess you're right." Akane said giving into Nabiki's logic. "I just want him Nabiki. Now that he's gone I see how lucky I was."

"We'll get him. Ranma can't escape his family duties."

"Yeah, I will make Ranma love me again. I just have to wait." Akane said as she turned to leave. "Just keep me up to date on what's happening."

"Don't worry, when it's time to get back to business, you'll be the first to know." Nabiki said, as she once again began reading her magazine while Akane left the room.

/Neko Hanten/

Ukyo was resting on her bed in the guess room. After yesterday's heartbreaking news she heard from officer Monday, Ukyo no longer knew what to do. On top of that she was now living with one of her enemies. A woman she knew was trying to take Ranma away from her. And just like with Akane, she wasn't going to let sneaky Shampoo succeed in taking her man. She planned to get Nabiki and Akane back for what they did, but now she had more pressing things to deal with. She wondered how she was going to do what she loved the most in this world, making okonomiyaki.  
Then an idea hit her. She was now living in a restaurant. Sure it was a Chinese place, but Ukyo was sure once costumers had a taste of her okonomiyaki's she would be back in business. She would use the money and save up to build a bigger and better Ucchan's, just like she promised.  
She got up off the bed and left her guest room. She went down stairs looking for Shampoo. She saw Shampoo tending to the needs of a costumer and decided to wait.

"Are you okay?"

Ukyo heard a voice say. She turned and saw Mousse looking at her complete with thick glasses. "I'm fine thank you," Ukyo answered smiling.

"What was all that about? Why did Officer Monday want to see you and Ranma?"

"He was just updating us on the culprits who started the fire."

"Did they catch them?"

"Yeah, though all five members were dead when they found them."

"Then why did you yell and run to your room. Wouldn't finding out the people responsible are now dead make you happy?"

"No, because they didn't get the main ones behind the fire." Ukyo said in an angry voice.

"Who are they?"

Ukyo looked at Mousse for a second then replied. "Look, I don't want to talk about this right now, okay?"

"Well… Okay, but if you need to talk to anyone about this. I'll be willing to listen." Mousse said in a friendly voice.

"Thanks Mousse. I'll think about it." Ukyo said, smiling again. She then saw Shampoo go inside the kitchen. Ukyo followed her. When she entered the kitchen saw Shampoo take out a chicken from the fridge and began chopping and cleaning it.

"Hey Shampoo - how's business?" Ukyo asked as she walked up to her.

"Business fine. Why?" Shampoo wondered still chopping and cleaning her chicken.

"Well, I was wondering if I could make okonomiyaki's in your restaurant?"

"This Chinese restaurant Ukyo, not Japanese pizza place." Shampoo answered in a mean tone.

"That's my point Shampoo. If you widen the menu to serve both Chinese and Japanese dishes, your place will become mighty popular."

Shampoo rolled her eyes. "Place already popular. Why Shampoo let spatula girl cook?" Shampoo asked, finally looking at Ukyo.

"Please Shampoo! My place is gone. Now I can't do the one thing I love to do the most." Ukyo responded in a sad voice. "Look it's my blood sweat and tears on the line. You don't have to pay me anything. The only money I'll make will be if I sell my okonomiyaki's or not."

Shampoo looked at Ukyo for a second. "Fine Ukyo. Being cook, Shampoo know how spatula girl feel. Can use that part of kitchen." Shampoo pointed to the stove and sink way down in the corner of the kitchen.

"Really! Thanks Shampoo, you're a life saver." Ukyo cheerfully thanked the Amazon.

"It okay. Good luck."

Shampoo continued to work on the meal she was preparing for her costumer.  
She began thinking to herself. 'That's right Ukyo make your junk food. Once Ranma see costumer prefer Shampoo's cooking over yours, he will fall for Shampoo and leave you.'

Ukyo walked to the corner where the second part of the kitchen was. For once, out the whole terrible week, Ukyo gave a genuine smile. She thought to herself. 'Yes I just killed two birds with one stone. Not only can I make my okonomiyaki's, I can also keep my eyes on Shampoo, just encase she tries to poison me, or put something in Ranma's food.'

Ranma was in his separate room doing some katas. Whenever Ranma started to worry, he would ease his mind by doing different relaxing martial arts movements. When Ukyo ran up stairs the other day crying, Ranma ran after her, but when he reached her room, she wouldn't open the door no matter how much he begged her to. Ranma couldn't help but feel in a small way that he let her down. He finished his katas and left the room. He headed down stairs and spotted Mousse mopping the floor.

"Hey Mousse, how's the day treating you?" Ranma asked with a cocky smirk.

Mousse showed him an average look and answered. "Fine Ranma. How about you? You both seemed really upset when that cop left."

"Yeah he didn't give us any good news."

"You mean about the fire at Ucchan's?"

"Yeah." Ranma said, looking down. "Anyways, have you seen Ukyo? I went to her room, but she wasn't there."

"She's in the kitchen with Shampoo." Mousse said while continuing to mop the floor.

"Okay thanks." Ranma said as he made his way to the kitchen. When he got there, he spotted Ukyo at the far end starting to cook. Shampoo, who was also in the kitchen, turned and noticed him.

"Ranma!" Shampoo said in a high-pitched voice. She was about to run and grope him, but stop when she noticed Ukyo giving her a stone cold look.  
"That's right. He's Ukyo airen at the moment." Shampoo said to herself.

"Hi, Shampoo." Ranma said, waving at her as he walked pass her and headed for Ukyo.

As Ranma was walking towards her, Ukyo stopped what she was doing and ran into Ranma's arms. They started to kiss each other much to Shampoo's displeasure.

"Are you okay honey?" Ranma asked after they finished kissing.

"Yeah, I'm much better now. Shampoo's going to let me make okonomiyaki and sell it in her restaurant," a smiling Ukyo said.

"Wow! Really! Thanks Shampoo that's very kind of you." Ranma said as he turned to look at her.

"No trouble Ranma, anything to help friend." Shampoo responded trying her best not to show her anger.

"Well, good luck. I'm going to do some training in my room. Call me if you need anything."

"Okay, sugar. Have a good workout."

Ranma turned and left the kitchen. Ukyo went back to mixing her batter for her okonomiyaki. She then put different seasoning in the bowl to give it extra flavor. She looked so focused and professional about it,  
Shampoo couldn't help but stop what she was doing and watch her.

Ukyo then took the batter and beat it a couple of times in a rapid motion to make the batter thicken. Then she added her ingredients.

"What kind you make?" Shampoo asked, interrupting her.

"Some basic kinds - nothing too special. Just samples for the costumers."  
Ukyo answered still focused on her task.

Shampoo turned and finished her order for the waiting customer.  
After a few minutes she turned again and looked at Ukyo. Shampoo's face made a surprise expression when she noticed Ukyo already starting on her twentieth okonomiyaki. Shampoo then put her dish into the oven then walked over to Ukyo.

"How many spatula girl make?" Shampoo asked.

"As much as I can from this batter." Ukyo answered. "I plan to put them on display in the restaurant as free samples."

"Oh!" Shampoo said, looking on.

Ukyo took a row of five okonomiyaki and put them on a big skillet.  
Then she put the skillet on the front burner on top of the stove. She then stood back and waited.

"So how long have you been in business Shampoo?" Ukyo asked looking at her.

"Since Shampoo and Great Grandmother moved here." Shampoo said smiling.

"Where is Cologne?" Ukyo asked, just realizing Cologne wasn't around.

"She at Amazon summit. Not back until next week."

"Don't you think she'll get mad if she sees Ranma and me living here?"

"At first, yes. But after problem explained, Cologne will calm down a little."

"Well, if you say so."

The oven bell rang.

"All done." Shampoo said as she opened the oven and took out the baked chicken. The chicken was very well done. With oriental rice in the middle and soy sauce toped all over it. Ukyo's mouth couldn't help but water a little. Shampoo put the chicken meal on a fancy plate. Then she took it out to her costumer.

A few minutes later Ukyo finished her okonomiyaki. Ukyo picked up a spatula and removed each sample for the skillet. She's happy with how well the okonomiyaki's turned out. "The Neko Hanten has some good stoves",  
she said out loud to herself. Ukyo then took out the five okonomiyaki's and put them in a fancy basket. She took five more of the twenty she made, put then in the skillet and repeated the process. After about twenty-five minutes Ukyo was done making all of her samples. She took them out of the kitchen and into the table area. She noticed a lot of costumers sitting and enjoying their food, or waiting for their orders to come in. Ukyo decided to approach the costumers who haven't eaten yet, because she was sure they were very hungry.

Ukyo saw a man in a business suit tapping his finger in boredom.

"Hi, kind sir. While you wait for your meal, how about one of my okonomiyaki's to tide you over?"

The man looked at her and saw the young chef smiling. She was very cute in his eyes, earning her points already. He then looked at the okonomiyaki's. They looked very good. "Sure why not." The guy said smiling up at her.

"Thank you, sir. You won't regret it. Here try this one." Ukyo said,  
putting one of the samples on his plate.

The man took a bite out of the okonomiyaki. "Oh man this is some good stuff!" The man said excited, then he quickly gabled the rest of it up.

"I'm glad you like it sir." A thrilled Ukyo responded.

"Can I have another one?" The man asked.

"Well, these are only samples." Ukyo explained.

"Then I'll buy some off of you. How much?"

"Well I… Do you really want another one that badly?"

"Yes, these are the best okonomiyaki's I ever tasted. Who are you anyway?" The guy asked.

"I'm Ukyo I use-"

"Thee Ukyo?" The guy asked cutting her off.

"Well, yes." Ukyo eyes widened - shocked the guy knew her name.

"I heard about you." The guy shook his head knowingly "I wanted to taste one of your famous okonomiyaki's when I came into town. But I heard that your shop was burnt down to the ground."

"It was. That's why I'm here." Ukyo said happy that her food was well known in Japan.

"I changed my mind." The guy said looking at her food basket. "I will buy the rest of those okonomiyaki you have there. I will pay you 50,000 yen for them."

Ukyo was shocked. This guy was serious. He really wanted all of the okonomiyaki she made. Who was she to say no. "Sure, here you go." Ukyo said as she put the whole basket on the table. The guy then took out his wallet and gives her five 10,000 yen bills.

"Thanks." He then took a bite of another one. "Man these are great.  
I'll tell all my friends that Ukyo and her famous okonomiyaki are now at the Neko Hanten."

"Thank you sir, that means a lot to me." Ukyo bowed humbly.

"No. thank you." The guy said smiling; He noticed shampoo coming from the kitchen with his meal.

"Here you go - mountainside ramen noodles." Shampoo said smiling.

"Oh! That's okay I decided to go back to the office and eat some more of Ukyo's okonomiyaki. Can you put the noodles into a container?"

"Okay. Be right back." A slightly angry Shampoo said. When Shampoo came back the guy was already up and ready to leave. She gave the man a takeout container with the noodles in it.

"Thanks, have a good day." The man said to Shampoo before he turned to Ukyo. "And thank you most of all Chef Ukyo. I thought I would never get to taste one of your okonomiyaki's. It's a good thing I came in here."

"Please! You're too kind. I'm not that special." Ukyo said blushing,  
before bowing again.

"I think you are. And rest a sure I will tell everybody I know that you're back in business." The man said waving as he walked out the door.

A happy Ukyo turned around and walked toward the kitchen, but she noticed Shampoo looking at her in an odd way.

"What?" Ukyo asked.

"Nothing. Shampoo just wanna say good job."

"Thank you, Shampoo. I'm glad people still remember me. Restarting might not be as bad as I thought." Ukyo said as she passed Shampoo and went into the kitchen.

And Ukyo was right. As days passed, the Neko Hanten was getting a lot of new costumers. The problem was, well it was a problem for Shampoo anyway, was the fact that more than half of the costumers were buying off of Ukyo. It was almost like she took over the restaurant. Sure people were still showing up for the delightful Chinese dinners, but most were getting Ukyo's okonomiyaki's - rather it was for eating inside or for takeout.

Another thing that made Shampoo angry, was the fact that because Ukyo was making her own money, and not working for a salary, she was getting most of the profits. In short, Shampoo's plan to show Ukyo up was back firing and she had to do something fast.

She suddenly got an idea. She would poison one of Ukyo costumer's. Then when the word got out, not only will she be out of business. She would go to jail. She was not worried about the reputation of the Neko Hanten.  
Because all the costumers knew by now the Chinese's department and the okonomiyaki department were separate.

Shampoo went into the kitchen and saw Ukyo. She walked up to her. "Ukyo?  
Ranma said he wanted see you." Shampoo said, in her trademark cute voice.

Ukyo, never wanting to be away from her love too long looked up. "Okay."

As she left the kitchen, Shampoo, now with a sneaky look on her face took a bottle of liquid and poured it into Ukyo latest okonomiyaki order.

Shampoo, however, didn't realize Ukyo was peeking into the kitchen watching her. Ukyo shook her head then went upstairs to the guest room.  
She knocked on his door. After knocking twice Ranma opened up.

"Hi honey what's up?" Ranma said smiling at her.

"I think our welcome in this place is about to run out." Ukyo said looking at Ranma in the eyes.

"Why do you say that?" Ranma asked looking at her.

"Because I just saw Shampoo putting poison on one of my okonomiyaki's."

"What! I'm not going to let her get away with that." Ranma boasted while getting mad.

"Don't worry, I'll handle it.' Ukyo said, putting her hands on Ranma,  
holding him back.

"Ukyo we can leave. We don't have to stay here."

"No. Shampoo promised she would let us stay. Until we got back on our feet, and I'm going to make sure she keeps her word." Ukyo explained in a cocky voice. She then turned and headed back down stairs.

"Ukyo!" Ranma screamed.

"Don't worry sugar." Ukyo said, as she left Ranma's site.

Ukyo found Shampoo talking to a costumer. She didn't hesitate to walked up to her.

"Shampoo can I speak to you for a minute?"

"Okay." Shampoo answered looking annoyed.

Both Shampoo and Ukyo walk into the kitchen. Ukyo closed the door behind them. Shampoo noticed, but doesn't say anything.

"What's your problem?" Ukyo asked Shampoo with an angry face.

"What you mean?" Shampoo asked faking innocence.

"I MEAN THIS!" Ukyo screamed as she quickly reacheed into Shampoo's pocket,  
pulling out a bottle. The same bottle Shampoo used to pore that stuff on her okonomyaki.

Shampoo was a little surprised by this, but kept her cool. "Why attack Shampoo? Shampoo do nothing."

"Don't play dumb. I saw you put that stuff in my food."

Shampoo realizing she got caught, decides to come clean. "So what if Shampoo did? What spatula girl do about it?"

"WHAT AM I GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?" Ukyo asked repeating what Shampoo said. "This!" Ukyo lifted up her giant spatula getting ready to swing it.

Shampoo quickly responded by getting into an Amazon fighting stance. "Bring on spatula girl." Shampoo said with a cocky smirk. "Shampoo been waiting long time for this."

Before anything could happen however, Ranma and Mousse suddenly rushed into the kitchen. They get in between Ukyo and Shampoo holding them back.

"Okay! Just calm down you two." Ranma said holding Ukyo.

"Yeah, we still go a place of business to run." Mousse said holding Shampoo.

"No, Ranma - she'll pay for trying to poison one of my costumers." An angry Ukyo said.

"Anytime, spatula girl." Shampoo responded back.

"Shampoo did you really poison Ukyo's food?" Mousse asked hearing what Ukyo said.

"Shut up Mousse. Let Shampoo go, before Shampoo poison you." Shampoo was trying to get free, but Mousse had her locked.

"Why did you do that Shampoo?" Ranma asked looking sad at her.

Shampoo seeing Ranma's sad eyes calms down. "I hate Ukyo! She take everything from Shampoo. Not only did she take you. Now try to take over Great Grandmother restaurant." Shampoo said looking down in shame.

"Shampoo. Ukyo and I love each other. I thought you accepted that."  
Ranma said shaking his head.

"NO! Shampoo never accept." She then points her finger at Ukyo. "Ukyo Shampoo challenge you. If win, Ranma yours, If Shampoo win, Ranma mine.'

"Now wait-"

Before Ranma could finish, Ukyo interrupted him. "You're on you Chinese bimbo." Ukyo said with an angry look.

"But Honey?"

"No Ranma! I'm sick of running from my problems. This time I'm going to fight for your honor."

Ranma seeing the determination in her eyes, decided to step back.

"When will it be?" Ukyo asked getting to the point.

"As soon as restaurant close." Shampoo said smirking.

"Fine."

"Fine."

Seeing that both girls calmed down. Ranma and Mousse let them go.

Ukyo went back to her end of the kitchen. She threw away the poison okonomiyaki and washed her hands. She then started on another one.

Shampoo looked at Ukyo for a second then she walked past the boys out the kitchen to take a new costumers order.

Both girls were going about business as usual acting like nothing happened for the rest of the working hours.

Ranma and Mousse while looking at each other, shook their heads.

"Women"

Return to Top #top 


	8. Ukyo VS Shampoo

*Ukyo VS Shampoo*

/NEKO HANTEN/

Ukyo and Shampoo were continuing the workday regardless of the challenge they gave each other in the kitchen. Unfortunately for Shampoo, most of the costumers still were showing up for Ukyo's okonomiyaki.

While cleaning parts of the restaurant, Moose was keeping an eye on Shampoo and Ukyo, but mostly Shampoo. Because he wanted to make sure Shampoo or Ukyo didn't get into it until the restaurant closed. He was also looking because he thought Shampoo was gorgeous.

Ukyo and Shampoo would give each other dirty looks every now and then,  
mainly because Shampoo couldn't stand Ukyo's food being more successful than hers. She couldn't wait to get her hands on her and show Ranma once and for all who the best fiancé was.

As for Ukyo, every okonomiyaki she sold, the Chef would give Shampoo a cocky look followed by a smirk and wink. She knew: she was making Shampoo crazy, but Ukyo didn't care. This was part of her plan. To get Shampoo so mad, she wouldn't be able to think straight during the fight.  
And so far, it was working. She looked at Ranma. He was sitting at one of the tables in the far end of the restaurant, so he wouldn't get in the costumers way. She smiled at Ranma and blew him a kiss. Ranma seeing her caught the kiss and smiled back. Ukyo then looked back at Shampoo.  
Shampoo eyes were boiling. This made Ukyo laugh a little.

Time went by until finally, the last hour of the workday came to an end.  
Shampoo had to watch Ukyo flirt with Ranma every chance she got. Shampoo was now shaking with hate. Mousse tried to console her, but Shampoo just smacked him knocking off his glasses. A sad Mousse then went into the back of the restaurant and stayed there for an hour before coming back out to clean.

Ranma looked at Mousse and shock his head. This was one of the reasons he could never be with Shampoo. Sure she was pretty, and had a body to die for. However, Ranma didn't like Shampoo's personality. She was too forward, and dominating.

Soon the last costumer of the day walked out of the restaurant. He was carrying three okonomiyaki dinners much to Shampoo's displeasure. When he left Shampoo closed and locked the door. She then looked at Ukyo.

"We get half hour to clean, then we meet at Nerima Park." Shampoo said hissing at Ukyo.

"Fine." was all Ukyo said, as she walked into the kitchen.

Shampoo followed Ukyo into the kitchen and began to wash the dishes at her station. She then looked over at Ukyo and her station. Ukyo was taking her time cleaning, as if she wasn't worried about fighting Shampoo one little bit. Shampoo not liking this decided to taunt Ukyo a little.

"What wrong spatula girl? Why take so slow cleaning?" Shampoo asked smirking.

Ukyo, however, just ignored her.

Shampoo decided to pour it on. "It okay. Shampoo understand if Ukyo scared. Shampoo would be scared too, if had to face Shampoo HA HA HA!"  
Shampoo laughed in a prideful voice.

"No one is scared of you!" Ukyo suddenly snapped out. "All you are is a sex-crazed bimbo!" Ukyo finished now looking at her.

"We see how sex crazed Shampoo is when Shampoo beat you into ground."  
Shampoo countered smiling.

"Just wash your dishes so we can get this over with, or are you the one that's scared?" Ukyo asked smirking.

"How dare you!" Shampoo shouted now walking towards Ukyo. "Shampoo strongest of village. Shampoo grand daughter of mighty Cologne. Shampoo feared by all in village." Shampoo was now in Ukyo's face. "And you dare call Shampoo scared?"

Ukyo, showing no sign of backing down, answered. "Did you hear me stutter?"

Shampoo suddenly reached up to grabbed Ukyo by the face. Ukyo, sensing what Shampoo was trying to do, quickly stepped back.

Ukyo then looked at an angry Shampoo and laughed. "Trying to give me the kiss of death are you? Well you can forget it."

Shampoo looked at Ukyo then smiled. "It only matter of time" Shampoo said, as she threatened back to her station and continued cleaning.

Ukyo returned to her station and finished cleaning as well.

Soon the half-an-hour passed. Ukyo, Shampoo, Ranma, and Mousse were heading to the park. Shampoo and Mousse were ahead of Ranma and Ukyo.  
Ukyo didn't mind however. Shampoo was a sneaky person. This way she was sure to keep an eye on her.

"Are you sure about this?" Ukyo heard Ranma ask.

"Yes sugar. I'm sick and tired of running away. No one will take you away from me." Ukyo said looking at Ranma with affection.

"You never have to worry about that Ukyo." Ranma said, putting his arms around her. "I chose to be with you forever, and I intend to keep that promise."

"I know you will dear."

"Just be careful. Shampoo is no push over. She's a very strong fighter."

"I know, but I'm quite strong myself." Ukyo replied in a cocky voice.

"Yes you are." Ranma agreed with her. "Just be careful."

"Don't worry, of course I'll be careful. If I lose, I will lose you forever to that bimbo, and there's no way in hell I will let that happen." Ukyo said in an angry voice.

"You won't lose dear. I believe in you one hundred percent."

"Thanks sugar. Just promise me one thing?"

"Sure, anything for you."

"No matter what happens don't interfere." Ukyo said in a serious voice.

"But-"

"No Ranma, I must do this myself. Only by taking care of my own fiancé competition will I be able to earn the respect I deserve."

Ranma looked at her and saw that she's dead serious. "Okay dare, I won't interfere… no matter what."

"Thank you" Ukyo said smiling. She reacheed up and kissed Ranma on the cheek.

Ahead of the romantic couple, Mousse and Shampoo were having a conversation of their own.

"Shampoo, why don't you just let Ukyo and Ranma be happy?" Mousse asked the angry Amazon.

"Mousse should know place and shut up." Shampoo answered simply.

"No Shampoo! This is not right." Mousse said speaking up. "You took both Ranma and Ukyo in as guest. You said you understood and accepted Ukyo and Ranma's relationship. Now you want to kill Ukyo for Ranma." Mousse finished.

"Shampoo lied, stupid Mousse. Did blind boy really think Shampoo would give airen up that easy? Shampoo will get Ranma one way or other."

"If you kill Ukyo, Ranma will hate you forever." Mousse said knowing he was right.

Shampoo stopped in her tracks and looked at Mousse. "Shampoo not care.  
Shampoo will do whatever it take to win." Shampoo then ran ahead of Mousse into the park.

/NERIMA PARK/

After walking around the park for a couple of minutes, the gang finally spotted an open area without any people around to get in their way. Ukyo and Ranma then walked to the center of the yard where Shampoo and Mousse were waiting for them.

"Okay here are the rules. You both will fight in unarmed combat until one of you can no longer stand. The person left standing in the end will be declared the winner. Is that okay with you two?" Ranma asked the Amazons.

"Sounds fair to me." Mousse said. "Shampoo?"

"Fine. Whatever. Let just get it on." An eager Shampoo replied.

"Okay, both women go face each other." Ranma commanded, looking at both the ladies.

Ukyo and Shampoo walked up to each other until they are a couple of feet apart. They stare into each other's eyes with pure hatred. Shampoo then does a throat cut hand sign at Ukyo. Ukyo just smiled at Shampoo; her smile doesn't reach her eyes, however. Mousse looked at both women and nodded at Ranma. Ranma, seeing both girls were ready, steps in between them.

"Are you ready?" Ranma asked both women. The women didn't answer. "GO!"  
Ranma, shouted, before he jumped back giving both women room to fight.

Shampoo and Ukyo got into fighting stances. Shampoo's kind of resembled that of a cat, while Ukyo's was in a ninja like stance.

Shampoo made the first move.

She jumped at Ukyo with a flying kick. It was so fast Ukyo almost didn't dodge it, but she did.

Shampoo then turned around and charged at Ukyo. She threw a punch combination that Ukyo was able to block.

Ukyo tried to counter with a sidekick, but Shampoo was able to duck out of the way.

Shampoo then threw a right-hook that connected, knocking Ukyo back a bit.

Ukyo helf her face, then looked at Shampoo with hatred. "YOU BITCH!"  
Ukyo shouted as she run at Shampoo. Ukyo threw a combination of sidekicks at Shampoo. Shampoo was able to dodge most of them. But the last one caught her right in the chin - knocking her down.

From the sideline, Moose looked at Shampoo with concern, while Ranma had a smile on his face.

Ukyo tried to capitalize on knocking Shampoo down by stomping her.

Shampoo, however, caught Ukyo by the leg and dragged her to the ground.  
Shampoo then put Ukyo into a leg lock.

Ukyo, feeling the pain on her leg, tried to break the hold. Shampoo,  
however, had the hold locked on tight.

"Summit!" Ukyo hearf Shampoo say.

"Never!" Was Ukyo's answer as she trief to struggle out of the hold.  
Ukyo had to think fast. Her leg was starting to go to sleep.

"Come on honey!" Ukyo heard Ranma shout.

Ukyo, now remembering what she was fighting for, took one of Shampoo's legs and bit her ankle.

"OWWWW!" Shampoo screamed breaking the hold. She then stood up and limped back a little.

Ukyo got up slowly from the leg hold Shampoo had her in. She then looked at Shampoo while getting back into her fighting stance.

"You dirty fighter Ukyo" Shampoo said as she shook the pain out of her leg.

"Shut up and fight." Ukyo said staring a hole through Shampoo. "The rules say no weapons, not no biting." Ukyo finished smirking.

"ARIWE!" Shampoo gave her Amazon battle call as she charged at Ukyo.

/Meanwhile/

Akane was jogging around the street area of the park. She was admiring the view of the trees, the kids playing at the park sections, the fight between Ukyo and Shampoo. …'THE FIGHT BETWEEN UKYO AND SHAMPOO!' Akane's mind screamed. She stopped in her tracks and stepped back a little. Her eyes weren't lying to her. There was Shampoo and Ukyo trading blows back and forth right in front of her eyes. Akane decided to find out what was going on, so she sneaked her way into the park area where the girls were fighting and hid behind a tree. She then saw Ranma and smiled.

"Finally I found you." Akane whispered to herself, as she admired Ranma's handsome form. She then looked towards the fight. See saw Ukyo with a busted lip - swinging punch combinations at Shampoo. Shampoo, even though she was able to block Ukyo's punches, had a dark red mark on the side of her face. Akane then noticed Mousse watching the fight as well; he had a concerned look on his face.

Shampoo kicked Ukyo in the gut, causing Ukyo to grab her stomach and breath for air.

Seeing Shampoo coming at her, Ukyo did a couple of back flips to get out of her way. She was still holding her stomach however.

Shampoo ran after Ukyo and tried to foot-sweep her.

Ukyo blocked it and punched Shampoo right in the face. Knocking her back,  
Ukyo got a chance to breath.

Shampoo held her face where Ukyo punched her. When she pulled her hand from her face she saw blood. Shampoo realized her nose was busted.  
Shampoo's eyes were now boiling with hate. Shampoo knew she was beautiful and took special care of her looks. Now her looks might be damaged forever. "DAMN YOU!" Shampoo screamed, pulling out her bonbori's seemly out of nowhere.

"SHAMPOO NO WEAPONS!" Mousse screamed at her from across the yard, but Shampoo ignored him and charged at Ukyo.

Ukyo seeing Shampoo's bonbori's, made a run for it. Shampoo, however,  
was right on her tail.

"DIE BITCH!" Shampoo shouted, swinging her bonbori wildly at a retreating Ukyo.

Ukyo desperately tried to get away from Shampoo's onslaught and ran behind a short tree, hoping to create space between her and the crazed Shampoo.

"What's wrong sweetie? Can't fight without those oversized sticks?" Ukyo taunted. "The rules said no weapons. You just forfeited this fight."

"Shampoo not care. Shampoo kill!" Shampoo responded in pure hatred.

Shampoo then quickly ran where Ukyo was and swung with all of her might. When the bonbori hit the tree, the entire tree was knocked down.  
Fortunately there was no Ukyo.

Ukyo able to dodge out of the way of Shampoo's monster swing, ran very far from her. Ukyo then saw Mousse go up to an angry Shampoo just before Shampoo charged at her again. Ukyo didn't know what Mousse said,  
but whatever it was it made Shampoo very mad. Before Mousse knew it,  
Shampoo hit him in the gut with her bonbori, then kick him hard to the side.

"Stupid Mousse. Shampoo said know place and SHUT UP!" Shampoo finished screaming. Shampoo turned and looked at Ukyo. She then charged at her violently.

Ukyo picked up a big tree branch trying to block Shampoo. 'This is no longer a fight for Ranma; Shampoo's trying to kill me.' Ukyo thought to herself while waiting for Shampoo's attack.

Shampoo, now in striking distance, swung her right bonbori at Ukyo.

Ukyo blocked Shampoo's attack and thrust her giant log weapon at her.

Shampoo blocked the thrust and tried to knock Ukyo off her feet again by swinging her bonbori at her kneecap.

Ukyo saw the attack coming and blocked it with her log. She then swung the giant log upward at Shampoo's face. Ukyo would've hit her if Shampoo didn't back-flip out of the way.

Getting frustrated, Shampoo decided to charge at Ukyo with everything she had. She swung both bonbori at Ukyo in a rapid-fire motion.

Ukyo blocks all of the fast and powerful swings from Shampoo, but her giant log was wearing out.

Shampoo confirmed Ukyo's fear when she jumped up and came down with a very powerful swing at Ukyo.

Ukyo tried to block it by holding her giant log in both hands out in front of her. But when Shampoo's bonbori came down on her log, the log shattered in Ukyo's hand.

Seeing the opening from this attack, Shampoo took advantage. She hits Ukyo right in the face with one bonbori, then knocked her off her feet with the other one. Shampoo then held up both bonbori in the air and looked down at Ukyo. "DIE!" Shampoo screamed, bringing her bonbori down fast at Ukyo intending to smash her cute, but damaged face. Before Shampoo connected with her swing, she heard a voice that stopped her in her tracks.

"SHAMPOO STOP!" Ranma screamed running towards her. Ranma was standing back trying his best to honor Ukyo's wish not to interfere. But when he saw Shampoo bring out her bonbori, Ranma should have stepped in right then and there. Still hoping that Ukyo would win, Ranma still didn't do or say anything. Now, realizing Shampoo was actually trying to kill Ukyo, Ranma decided enough was enough. Ranma finally reached both girls and stared hard at Shampoo. "That's enough Shampoo. The fight is over."

Shampoo's rage turned into joy when she heard Ranma say this. Because she was still standing and Ukyo was down and almost out, Shampoo thought she won.

"Aiya! Shampoo victorious! Shampoo win Ranma heart!" Shampoo said dropping her bonbori and running at Ranma to grope him. Ranma, however,  
stopped her in her tracks and looked right in her eyes.

"You won nothing Shampoo. The rules were no weapons. The moment you brought those bombori's out was the moment you lost." Ranma hissed at Shampoo.

"NO!" Shampoo said in denial.

"He's right Shampoo." Mousse said now recovering from Shampoo's early attack. "It's over. You lost. Let it go."

"But Ukyo weak." Shampoo said shaking her head.

"If that's true, you should have been able to beat her without cheating." Mousse said looking sad at Shampoo. Mousse then looked at Ranma and saw him helping Ukyo up.

"Are you okay?" Ranma asked Ukyo with concern.

"Yes sugar, I'll live." Ukyo said smiling up at Ranma.

"Ranma, Ukyo, go back to the Neko Hanten and get cleaned up. I'll stay here and look after Shampoo." Mousse said smiling at Ukyo. Mousse was glad Ukyo won.

"Thanks Mousse." Ranma said as he picked Ukyo up and ran towards their temporarily home.

Seeing both lovers leave together, Shampoo began to cry. "No he mine,  
he mine, he mine. It not fair… It not fairrrrrr!"

Mousse just looked at Shampoo and let her cry.

"DAMN! Shampoo was so close to killing Ukyo and she freezes. Oh well,  
guess it's still up to me and my sister to take her out." Akane said as she left from her hiding space at the park and ran home eager to tell Nabiki she discovered Ranma and Ukyo's whereabouts.

Return to Top #top 


	9. Sedution

* Sedution*

/Tendo Dojo/

Akane was practicing at the training area of the Dojo. She was thinking about the fight she saw the other day, and how close Ukyo was to getting her brains bashed in. Mad because Shampoo didn't finish the job, Akane started to pound on the training dummy until it was completely destroyed.

"That bitch is really starting to get on my nerves." Akane said looking at the damage she just done. At least she now knew where Ranma was all this time. For that, she was grateful, but she now had Shampoo to deal with. Even though Shampoo wasn't with Ranma as his fiancé, she was sure Shampoo would try to stop her from taking Ranma. Just like she tried to take Ranma away from Ukyo, by force. She needed a plan. When she returned home after what she saw, she immediately ran to Nabiki's room to tell her.

/Flashback/

Akane opened the door to Nabiki's room and walked in. She saw Nabiki talking on the phone.

"How many people did you collect from today?" Nabiki asked in a powerful voice.

"I've got cash payments from all of the people on the list except one."  
Mayaka answered in her cheerful voice. "Kuno said that he didn't receive his monthly pigtail girl and Akane picture update - and until he does, he's not giving us a dime."

"Tell Kuno he'll get his pictures after he makes the payment."

"Will do boss. Anything else?"

"No that will be all Mayaka. Just keep me up to date about what's going on in the school and who's trying to get out of paying for my favors."

"You got it boss. Bye bye." Mayaka said, hanging up the phone.

Nabiki hung up the phone and was about to leave the room. It was then she noticed Akane standing there.

"Something wrong sis?"

"No. In fact, I have some good news Nabiki." Akane said looking cheerful.

"Really, what is it?"

"I spotted Ranma and Ukyo. They were in Nerima Park."

"You don't say. What were they doing?"

"That's the good part." Akane answered smirking. "Ranma was watching Ukyo fight Shampoo. They were really going at it too. In the end,  
Shampoo almost won by trying to bashed Ukyo's head in until Ranma stepped in and stopped her." Akane finished with a mad look on her face.

"Hmm… How unfortunate for us."

"Yeah, but I now know where they're staying at."

"Really, where?" Nabiki asked, now walking towards her sister.

"At the Neko Hanten." Akane noticed Nabaki's brow rise. "It's true, I heard them talking." Akane insisted. Mousse told Ranma to take Ukyo to the place after the fight.

"Well, that's not good." Nabiki said shaking her head. "Now we have Shampoo to deal with too."

"I don't care. I want Ranma back. If that means going through both Ukyo and Shampoo, then so be it."

"Calm down Akane. We'll get Ranma back, but now is not the time."

"What! What do you mean?" Akane asked looking Nabiki in the eye.

"We still have to lay low for a while Akane. It's only been a couple of days since the cops questioned us about the fire. The last thing we want to do is go after Ukyo or Ranma so they can go running to the police again."

"B… But we know where they are."

"Yes and if we go after them, we risk battling Shampoo and the whole Amazon village if Ranma is under their protection." Nabiki, bringing her point home continued. "Just relax. A time will come when we can strike,  
and strike hard. Until then, be patient." Not wanting to hear anymore, Akane stormed out of Nabiki's room.

Nabiki followed. "Akane!" she screamed, but Akane ignored her and continued walking into the dojo, closing the door behind her.

/Present/

Akane was still standing their looking at the mess she just made with the training dummy she was pounding on. She didn't want to wait to get Ranma back, but she knew Nabiki had a point. With Shampoo around there was no way she can take both of them on. She needed a plan. Then it hit her, if she couldn't go after Ranma, she needed someone who would. But who? Ryoga was still gone and she didn't know when he would show up again. She couldn't use Kadochi; she was just crazy. But her brother Kuno, hmm… No. No way. She hated Kuno. She couldn't stand him when she started going to school, and now because he and his sports jock friends kept trying to force themselves on her, she downright hated him. "I'll think of something." Akane said to herself before she left the dojo training room.

/Neko Hanten/

Ukyo was lying in her bed recovering for the duel she had with Shampoo.  
She insisted that she was fine, but Ranma wouldn't hear of it. He made her stay in her room checking up on her every now and then. While Ukyo was lying there she started to think of all the good things Ranma and her had experience before this whole nightmare with Akane and her sister started. She remembered when Ranma broke down and started to tell her about all the problems he was having with Akane. She remembered being shocked when Ranma confessed that he didn't love her anymore. Ukyo began blushing when she remembered what happened next. She hugged Ranma and told him she would always be there for him. Ranma started crying and before they knew it, they started kissing. It happened so suddenly; they quickly pulled away from each other. They looked at each other for about five seconds, then they went at it again, this time going all the way.

After their relations, Ukyo asked Ranma if he wanted to stay with her for a while. At first Ranma refused, but a couple of seconds later he said yes. Ukyo was so happy she was speechless. Finally after all these years Ranma was finally hers. She had to pinch herself to see if she was dreaming, she wasn't. The next day Ranma moved in and told Ukyo that he and Akane had a huge fight and they broke up for good. This thrilled Ukyo, but she didn't show it. Instead she went and comforted Ranma in his time of need.

Thanks to Ranma moving in, she now had twice as much help in the okonomiyaki shop she ran. Instead of doing about ten jobs at once, Ranma was there to lighten the load for her. Once she told Ranma the secret ingredients she used in her okonomiyaki, they both were able to make about five times as much to please all of her demanding costumers.  
Ucchan's started to become a big booming business. Ranma even started a delivery service promising every delivery fifteen minutes or less, or their money back. He was able to pull it off too because of his amazing speed.

Ukyo had no idea Akane would turn into a crazy fatal attraction type.  
She was having too much fun planning her life with her fiancé. One night while Ranma and she were walking in Nerima at night, they both stopped at a lake area. The scenery was beautiful; the full moon shinning off of the lake; the calm cool wind blowing in their hair. Ukyo was so moved by this, she decided to ask Ranma a question she wanted to ask since they became a couple. After hesitating for about ten seconds Ukyo finally asked Ranma if he would marry her. Ukyo was surprised when Ranma said yes without hesitating at all. He told Ukyo she was always there for him no matter what the problem was, and for that, he would be more than glad to settle down with her. Ukyo was so happy she jumped into Ranma's arms and kissed him passionately. That night, neither of them got much sleep.

As Ukyo continued to think about the good times, the door to her room opened. Ukyo quickly snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the door squeak. Expecting Ranma to be there Ukyo sat up and smiled. Her smile left her face quick, however, when she saw Mousse standing there instead.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you." Mousse said walking in the room with a tray of food. "Ranma was going to bring your lunch to you, but I told him I wanted to do it instead."

"Well, thanks Mousse" Ukyo responded, smiling again. "Is there something wrong?"

"I… I just wanted to say I'm sorry about all of this."

"You have nothing to apologize for. You didn't do anything"

"Yeah, but I should have stopped Shampoo when she went crazy like that."  
Mousse continued now sitting the tray of food down on her lap.

"Don't worry about it Mousse. The fight was between Shampoo and me.  
Besides, Ranma was able to stop her."

"I guess. Well… I understand if you want to leave the Neko Hanten now.  
After all, Shampoo promised you and Ranma a place to stay, then she turned around and tried to kill you."

"And that's why I'm still saying Mousse. Shampoo made a promise and I'm going to make sure she keeps it." Ukyo was now getting ready to eat her food.

"I'll leave you alone now. I'll come back and get the tray later."  
Mousse turns and starts to walk out of the room.

"Mousse wait."

Mousse turned around. "What is it Ukyo?"

"You love Shampoo don't you?" Ukyo asked while eating her food.

"Of course, it's no secret. Why?"

"Well, have you ever told her that you loved her?"

"Sure, a couple of times, but all she did in return was beat me to a pulp." Mousse answered looking sad.

"Have you tried beating her in a duel?"

"No! Never! I love Shampoo too much to ever try and hurt her."

"Maybe that's why she doesn't take you seriously Mousse. Amazon women only respect men who can beat them right?"

"I know what Shampoo's problem is. Her problem is that creep Ranma."  
Mousse said getting jealous.

"But Mousse you don't have to worry about Ranma anymore. He's my fiancé now. He even told Shampoo this to her face."

"Yeah! And she still refuses to accept it!"

"Then make her accept it!" Ukyo demanded, shouting back in a motivational voice.

"I can't! The only way to do that is to hurt her and I can't hurt her Ukyo." Mousse answered back looking sad.

Ukyo looked down at her food tray looking sad herself, because she knew how Mousse felt. It wasn't long ago she felt the same way about Ranma.

"I'm sorry Mousse. I should have minded my own business."

"No… it's okay Ukyo. Thank you for caring. You're the first person I've talked to in years that showed concern for me. The only way Shampoo will give up on Ranma is when she sees without any doubt that you two are together now. Once she does, hopefully I will be the shoulder she cries on." Mousse finished with a dreamy look on his face.

"I hope so too." Ukyo encouraged now smiling.

Mousse turned and walked out of the room.

Ukyo went back to eating her food.

/Meanwhile/

Shampoo was in the kitchen making food for the costumers. She was in there with Ranma, because Ranma was taking over for Ukyo making okonomiyaki while she was in her room recovering. The wounds Shampoo suffered from the fight, wasn't as bad as the ones Ukyo suffered so she didn't need much recovery. Shampoo would sneak a look at Ranma every now and again. "He's so hot!" Shampoo said to herself in Chinese. "How that pizza making bitch captured his heart is beyond me."

Ranma finished one of his orders and turned to walk out of the kitchen with the food. As he walked past Shampoo, Shampoo put her hand on Ranma's butt and squeezed.

"Hey! Wha-" Ranma shouted almost dropping his order. He then turned and glared at Shampoo. "Watch your hands Shampoo."

"Shampoo sorry Ranma. Can not help." Shampoo said winking at him.

"Oh brother!" Ranma sighed, as he walked out of the kitchen. He went over to where the costumer were waiting and gave the girl her order.

"Thank you Mister," the girl said blushing.

"No problem. Enjoy your food and come back again you hear."

"Oh I will." The girl turned and left the restaurant.

Ranma went to take more orders unaware that Shampoo was watching from the kitchen looking Ranma up and down like a hawk before she came out with her food order. Mousse, however, saw Shampoo as he walks down the stairs. Mousse just shook his head at Shampoo and went to get some cleaning supplies.

Later that night, Ranma was cleaning his section of the kitchen with Shampoo in the room with him cleaning her part. Ranma noticed the lustful looks Shampoo had been giving him through the course of the day. Ranma tried his best to ignore them, but Shampoo would just keep pouring the charms on. One time she bumped into him and rubbed her body against his.  
Ranma got mad, but didn't show his anger because there were costumers in the restaurant. Now that he was alone with Shampoo, he intended to give Shampoo a piece of his mind.

"Shampoo can you come here a minute?"

"Sure Ranma." Shampoo walked towards Ranma with a sexy sway. "Yes"

"Look, I'm going to be straight with you. I don't like how you were feeling up on me while I was waiting on costumers."

"Shampoo not know what airen talk about." Shampoo responded with a fake innocent look.

"Shampoo you know what I'm talking about! Just stop doing it!"

"Whatever. Shampoo not see what airen like about spatula girl anyway."

"What I see is none of your business. I love Ukyo and she is the one I'm going to be with. That's all you need to know." Ranma walked past Shampoo to left the kitchen, but Shampoo stopped him.

Shampoo hugged Ranma from behind and whispered in his ear. "Please don't hate Shampoo. Shampoo want to still be Ranma friend."

"Then get off of me and leave me alone!" Ranma said, getting mad.

"Fine." She released Ranma with a lot of frustration. "But Shampoo won't give up - airen will be mine."

Shampoo turned to continue cleaning, but is interrupted by a voice calling her name. Shampoo knowing who it was doesn't stop cleaning, but answered the call. "What Mousse want?"

"I think we should talk." Mousse said as he walked into the kitchen with a broom. He placed the broom in the cleaning closet then turned to look at Shampoo. "Shampoo you have to stop going after Ranma; he has a fiancé now. You-"

"Mousse dare tell Shampoo what to do!" her voice raised a bit. She's stopped cleaning and was now looking at mousse with a threatening glare. "Remember place Mousse before Shampoo have to remind."

"Shampoo stop this, you're going too far. First you let Ranma and Ukyo stay with us, then you turn around and challenged Ukyo to a duel, then when you both have your duel, you cheat and try to kill her with bonbori sticks." Mousse was now looking at Shampoo with a pleading voice.

"Not Mousse place to judge. Mousse just stupid weak male."

"Well this stupid weak male sees that you're breaking the Amazon code of honor and when Cologne gets back I'm going to te…"

Shampoo rushed Mousse and slammed him against the wall. "Mousse won't say anything. If Mousse tell grandmother about any of this, Shampoo KILL DUCK BOY!" Shampoo finished screaming. But to Shampoo's surprise Mousse didn't look scared he just stared Shampoo right in the eyes.

"I love you Shampoo, but I do not love what you're becoming. The Shampoo I love use to be a nice caring warrior."

"Thing change, Mousse just butt out. Ranma my problem."

"Well I like Ukyo. She's a nice lady, and I'm not going to stand by and watch you hurt her for you own selfish reasons."

Shampoo smirked. "Why Mousse, getting soft for spatula girl?" Thought love for Shampoo only?"

"You know what I'm talking about Shampoo." Mousse said while still under Shampoo's death grip.

"Shampoo know Mousse weak worthless male. Shampoo, Ukyo, or any girl hate weak male." Suddenly Mousse pushed Shampoo off of him with a very strong force.

"What! How dar-" Shampoo tried to attack, but stopped in her tracks when she saw Mousse cold eyes.

"Don't mistake kindness with weakness. The only reason I won't fight you is because I love you. Don't push me to do something I'll later regret!"  
Mousse then turned and left the kitchen.

Shampoo looked at him leave. She stood there for a couple of seconds before she went after him fuming. "HOW DARE MOUSSE ATTACK…, but Mousse wasn't there. However, much to Shampoo's surprise Ukyo was. She was standing beside Ranma with a bandage on her head.

"Mousse left Shampoo. He said he needed to take a walk." Ranma said looking at her.

Ukyo was going out of her way to ignore Shampoo, which suited Shampoo just fine. She simply nodded and walked back into the kitchen.

/Nerima Streets/

Akane was walking to the store for Kasumi. When suddenly out of nowhere Akane sensed an attack. She quickly turned around and saw Kuno stand right behind her. She turned around so fast that Kuno stepped back a bit in surprise.

"How the day shines off the beauty that is you Akane Tendo." Kuno said in his usual poetic manner.

"What do you want Kuno? I don't have time for this." Akane looked at Kuno coldly.

"Ah! No need for hostility my flower, for Kuno has come to take your sorrows away."

"Get lost loser before you have a talk with my fist."

"Don't get peeved my pet. I heard about how that fiend has mistreated you, and I come to tell you that I will make him pay for his unholy crimes." Kuno finished giving Akane a brave look.

That's none of yo- Before Akane finished, an idea went through her mind.  
"Maybe I can use Kuno for something." Akane said to herself in a low voice. Suddenly, Akane began to fake cry in front of him. Because Kuno was so clueless to begin with, he couldn't tell she was faking.

"I hate him Kuno." Akane acted. "I gave him everything: my heart, my soul, everything. And what does he do, he betrays my with that pizza making hussy."

"The scoundrel!"

"He even threatend to hurt me if I got in his way." Akane was now crying harder.

"I told thee that Ranma was nothing but slum filth." Kuno growled now shaking with anger.

"You were right Kuno - please forgive me?"

While Akane cried, Kuno walked up and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry my pet, Kuno is here. That fiend won't trouble you again."

"Thank you Kuno at least there's still a real man out there."

Kuno let go of Akane and looked her in the eyes. "Tell me beautiful, where is this fiend now?"

When Akane looked at Kuno as a small smirk appeared on her face, but Kuno somehow missed it. "A… At the Neko Hanten"

"The Neko Hanten… isn't that name of the Amazon restaurant?" Kuno asked slightly confused.

"Yes he is staying with them". Akane, looking at Kuno's angry face,  
wanted to laugh but didn't.

"Ranma Soatome watch out for The Blue Thunder will pass judgment on you." Kuno screamed and ran off in the direction of the Chinese restaurant.

After watching Kuno run off, Akane burst out laughing. "Akane, you should be an actress." She said to herself out loud, before she ran to the store to get Kasumi's items, so she could run back home and put the rest of her plan into action.

Return to Top #top 


	10. Kuno Attack:Part 1

*Kuno Attacks: Part 1

/Tendo Dojo/

Akane rusheed inside her house and ran through the living room. She went into the kitchen and gave Kasumi her bag of groceries. She then turned to leave the house once again. Kasumi, however, seeing the eager look on Akane's face, began to get suspicious.

"Akane!" Kasumi yelled. Akane turned around just as she was about to walk out the door. She noticed Kasumi's worried face.

"Yes big sister. What is it?" Akane asked putting on an innocent front.

"Where are you going?"

"I… I'm going to my friends house; she has something she wanted to show me."

"Well don't stay too long. Dinner will be ready in about two hours."

"Don't worry, I won't be over there too long." Kasumi nodded then headed back into the kitchen. Akane happy that she fooled her sister, ran out the house towards the Neko Hanten.

/Neko Hanten/

Ranma was waiting on costumers when suddenly he heard his name being called from outside the restaurant.

"RANMA! RANMA SAOTOME! GET OUT HERE YOU BEAST!"

Shampoo, Mousse, and Ukyo also heard the loud screams, not to mention all the costumers inside enjoying their meal. Ranma walked to the front of the restaurant and looked out the side window. He saw Kuno with his bokken looking really pissed off.

'Oh! Man! What! Now?" Ranma screamed to himself. He opened the restaurant door and walked out. "WHAT DO YOU WANT KUNO?"

"YOUR HEAD! YOU FIEND!." Kuno said, getting ready to charge Ranma.  
However, Mousse came out and got in between both Ranma and Kuno.

"Get out of here Kuno! This is a place of business and I won't allow any fighting!"

"Get out my way you blind fool, before Kuno adds you to his punishment list."

"Last warning Kuno, get away from this place."

"I will not. Not until I punish this fiend for hurting the beautiful,  
and graceful Akane Tendo."

"AKANE?" Ranma shouted suddenly interrupting. "What does she have to do with this?"

"She has everything to do with this my fine, fellow, fool. She told me about how you would beat her up and then run off and cheat on her.

"WHAT! I did no such thing! She's the problem Kuno, not me. She's crazy,  
and obsessive. She's lying to you."

"How dare you speak ill of Akane Tendo. She is a perfect angel. The most beautiful creature ever to walk the earth, besides the Pigtail Girl that is." Kuno finished now looking even madder.

"You're an idiot Kuno. Akane doesn't give a damn about you. She's just using you to get to me. She doesn't care if you drop dead right now."

"That's it! Prepare to die you low class bum!" Kuno held up his bokken and points it towards Mousse. "Ranma is mine and if I have to take you down as well then fine by me!"

Mousse responded by pulling out a dagger from his huge sleeve, but Ranma puts his hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Don't worry, Mousse. I'll take this guy out myself." Ranma said in a confident voice. "This is my fight."

"Very well" Mousse stepped aside and let Ranma and Kuno go at it. "But,  
please do it away from the restaurant. I don't want to disturb the people while they're eating."

"Don't worry about it Mousse. I got everything under control." Mousse nodded, then walked back into the restaurant.

"HEY YOU BIG IDIOT! IF YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME! FOLLOW ME!" Ranma screamed as he took off in a direction away from the restaurant.

"GET BACK HERE SLUM FILTH!" Kuno screamed, running after him.

When Mousse entered the restaurant, Shampoo and Ukyo ran up to him.

"What that about Mousse?" Shampoo asked looking worried.

"Yeah, Mousse - what's going on?" Ukyo asked looking the same.

Mousse looked at both girls and saw how worried they are. He decided to tell them the truth. "Kuno challenged Ranma to a duel, and Ranma excepted it. They're going somewhere to battle it out.

"KUNO! HAHA HAHA!" Ukyo started laughing. "When will that fool ever learn he can't beat my Ranma."

Shampoo looked at Ukyo with jealousy, but agreed with her.

"Yes, Ranma beat idiot boy good. Shampoo go back wait on costumers."  
Shampoo turned and went back into kitchen.

Ukyo started to follow her.

"Ukyo!" Mousse calls out after her. Ukyo turned around as Mousse approached her. "Are you okay? You're still injured."

"I'm fine Mousse thanks for asking, but someone has to run my department while Ranma is gone. Besides knowing Kuno, it won't take that long anyway." Ukyo said in confident support of her man. She went into the kitchen leaving Mousse behind. Mousse shrugged his shoulders and continued to do what he was doing before the interruption - cleaning.

/Nerima Streets/

Ranma was currently running away from Kuno, but surprisingly Kuno was able to keep up with him. Ranma ran through the market place with Kuno hot on his tail.

"GET BACK HERE AND FACE ME COWARD!" Kuno screamed at Ranma.

"NA NA NANA NA!" Ranma taunted back. He ran across the street and into another market place. The people saw both men coming and tried their best to get out of the way.

"AH!" One women screamed.

"What!" A guy said, as both young men zoomed past him.

"Watch where you're going you punks!" An old man screamed at the guys.

"SORRY!" Ranma screamed back at the old man, as he continued running. He turned the corner and ran down a hill. He then headed in the direction of an old abandon warehouse. The area was very open with a huge parking lot. Ranma looked around and saw that there were no people around. "This is perfect" Ranma said to himself. He then stopped running and turned around waiting for Kuno with a big smile on his face.

Kuno, rushing after Ranma, noticed Ranma wasn't running anymore. He ran up to where Ranma was and held up his bokken again. "Finally decided to face the music, huh worm?" Kuno asked in a cocky voice.

"Yeah! Whatever! Let's just get this over with so I can go back to my fiancé." Ranma answered in a bored voice.

"WHY YOU! You don't even deny your unfaithfulness. Scum like you should be washed from this beautiful world. HAVE AT YOU!" Kuno rushed at Ranma with an attack.

SLASH!

/Neko Hanten/

Ukyo, Mousse, and Shampoo were going about their daily rounds, unaware that Akane was behind the restaurant trying to sneak in. Akane had a simple plan. She was tired of waiting for her sister, and she didn't like the fact that Shampoo didn't finish Ukyo off when she had the chance. So, she decided to follow the old saying. If you want something done right, do it yourself. And that's definitely what Akane planned to do. She knew Ukyo was a very strong fighter, but she also knew that Ukyo was now injured from her fight with Shampoo. Seeing the close was clear,  
Akane began picking the back door lock. She kept looking up to see if anyone was coming. Luckily no one was there. After about a minute and a half, Akane was able to pick the lock on the door. She slowly opened the door so there wouldn't be a loud sound and sneaked in side the restaurant. She looked around and noticed the room she was in, was an area where the trash and cleaning supplies are. She slowly crept across the room and looked out the back room door leading into the restaurant dining area. She could see Shampoo taking an order before she headed for the kitchen. Then she saw her hated enemy come out with an okonomiyakiorder. Ukyo handed the order to a waiting couple. The couple paid her and walked out the front door. Ukyo, looking happy, went to her counter and waited on another costumer.

"Soon bitch, soon." Akane said in a low creepy voice as she looked at her prey. She then heard a voice. "Okay, Shampoo. I'll get right on it." The voice belonged to Mousse. she saw him coming down the stairs and coming her way. Akane started to panic and looked for a place to hide. Seeing that there's no closets or tables to hide under, Akane decided to go back out the back door of the restaurant. She left the door unlocked,  
however, hoping Mousse wouldn't notice. Once outside she looked in the window and saw Mousse come in. He took the broom that was on the side of the room next to the mop and bucket. Then he exited back out the room.

Akane waited for a while because she knew Mousse would return soon to put the broom back. Sure enough she saw mousse walk back into the kitchen.  
He took the dustpan and put the dust and dirt on it into the trash.  
Then he placed the broom back and left the backroom. Akane waited for another minute then she snuck back into the kitchen. She went back to where she was and then looked out into the dining area again. She saw Ukyo head upstairs. Akane looked around to see if she noticed Mousse or Shampoo. Mousse was outside in front of the restaurant cleaning the windows, while Shampoo was still in the kitchen completing her latest order for her costumer. Seeing that this was her best chance, Akane walked out of the backroom and went towards the stairs. Costumers noticed and looked at her for a moment. Akane pretended she was a worker too and smiled at the people eating. The costumers went back to eating and talking as Akane reached the stairs.

She walked up the stairs then she looked around to see where Ukyo was. She noticed a room in the far left corner with the lights on. Akane crept slowly down the hall and peeked into the room. The room was empty. Akane suddenly heard a doorknob turn down the hall to the right. Akane rushed into the empty room, then hid in the closet. She closed the door behind her and peeked out the keyhole. She saw Ukyo walk in with a bandage on her head. Ukyo turned and closed the door behind her. She walked towards her bed and sat down. Suddenly Akane bust through the closet door and attacked Ukyo.

"THIS TIME IT'S FORREAL BITCH!" Akane screamed as she grabbed Ukyo's neck.  
Ukyo struggled to get free, but Akane's hand lock around her neck.  
Akane began to squeeze with all her might. Ukyo, making choking sounds took her hands and started to pound Akane in the ribs with them. Akane made a hurt sound, but continued to squeeze on Ukyo's neck. Ukyo then grabbed a part of Akane's flesh and pinched her as hard as possible.

"Ouch!" Akane yelled as she lets go of Ukyo to hold her stomach area.  
Ukyo quickly stood up coughing hard. See turned and looked at Akane.

"Y 'cough' ou 'cough' B 'cough' itch." Ukyo said, still coughing, but she attacked Akane. She kicked her in the ribs where she was pounding on her earlier making Akane drop to her knees. Then Ukyo tried to kick Akane in the face, but Akane caught her leg and hand sweeped the other leg. This made Ukyo fall to the ground. There was nothing pretty about this fight. This was a bare knuckles street fight, as Akane jumped on Ukyo and started punching her in the face. The first couple landed busting Ukyo's lip. Akane threw another punch, but Ukyo blocked it. She then took the hand Akane swung with and bit her risk.

"AOWWW!" Akane screamed in a loud voice but her yell was cut short by Ukyo, who punched her clean in the mouth making Akane shut up. Ukyo then punched her again. This time Akane fell off of Ukyo and covered her face.  
Ukyo, seeing this as her chance to escape, tried to run out of the room.  
Akane, however, grabbed Ukyo's ankles and made her fall against the door.

GUA THUMP!

Shampoo, waiting on her costumers, looked towards the stairs when she and most of the costumers heard the loud noise. She finished taking the order then she headed for the stairs. When she reached the top she went to Ukyo's room. She opened the door. "What Spatula Girl Doi…" before Shampoo could finish what she saw saying, she looked at the sight in front of her with shock. Spatula Girl and Violent Girl were fighting right before her eyes. She had no idea how Akane got into the restaurant. For a moment Shampoo thought about letting the two girls kill each other, so she could have Ranma all to herself. But she knew Ranma would never forgive her if she just stood there and let Spatula Girl die.

Akane was pulling on Ukyo's hair and screaming at her with insults.  
"Take that Bitch! When I get done with you, no man is going to want you!  
HA! HA! HA! H…" Akane was suddenly kicked in the back of the head sending her to the floor. Akane quickly looked up and saw Shampoo looking at her angrily.

"What Violent Girl doing in Shampoo place?" Shampoo asked in an angry voice.

"None of your business you bimbo!" Akane answered back, getting up off the floor.

"Violent Girl break in Shampoo home and think it not Shampoo business?"

"I'm here to get rid of this bitch, who stole my man from me." Akane pointed towards Ukyo who was still on the floor holding her head.

"Not how Shampoo hear it." The Amazon beauty smirked. "Shampoo hear airen left Violent Girl, because too violent." Shampoo said with a smirk. "Now get out Shampoo place before Shampoo get mad."

"Bring it on you dumb bimbo." Akane challenged.

This made Shampoo very mad. She hated when people thought she was dumb because of her bad Japanese. "EEYAH!" Shampoo screamed attacking Akane with blinding speed. Akane, not expecting Shampoo to attack so suddenly was caught off guard. Not to mention the fact that she was already injured by the damage Ukyo done to her earlier.

All of Shampoo's punched connect with power in her gut. Akane dropped to the floor and threw up her lunch. Shampoo then picked her up. She slammed Akane hard on the ground. Akane was now twisting and turning in pain.  
She never stood a chance with Shampoo. Shampoo then picked Akane's face up and looked at her.

"Never call Shampoo bimbo again, understand yes?" Shampoo said in a cute,  
but dangerous voice. Then she slammed Akane's head on the ground knocking Akane dizzy.

Mousse came running into the room. "What's going on here?" Mousse then saw Akane on the floor hurt. Ukyo, now standing, was looking down at her. Shampoo was walking towards Mousse until she was right in front of him.

"Just took care of intruder. Call police."

Mousse looked down at Akane again. Then he looked at Shampoo and saw the ice in her beautiful eyes. He knew not to question Shampoo right now,  
so he turned and headed back downstairs.

Shampoo picked the still dazed Akane up and left the room with her. Before she headed out however, Shampoo heard a voice.

"Thank you"

Shampoo turned around and saw Ukyo thanking her. "No need thanks. Did it for airen not Spatula Girl." Shampoo answered coldly.

"Still thanks anyway Shampoo."

"Whatever." Shampoo said walking out the door.

Once Shampoo was out of sight, Ukyo broke down crying. "When will this all end?"

Return to Top #top 


	11. Kuno Attacks: Part 2

*Kuno Attacks: Part 2

/NERIMA STREETS/

Kuno was swinging away at Ranma, but as usual, Ranma was able to easily dodge out of Kuno's way. Kuno, however, refused to give up. He kept swinging his bokken and charging after Ranma - showing no sign of getting tired. Ranma continued to dodge Kuno's attacks like he was sparring.

"Give it up Kuno. You can't beat me." Ranma said looking bored.

"I can and I will! A low class bum like you could never best the Blue Thunder!" Kuno pulled back his bokken and gave one big power swing.  
Ranma side steps it and punched Kuno in the face. Kuno, stepped back and felt his face.

"Last chance Kuno. Give up before I get mad." Ranma warned Kuno again.  
This time Ranma said it in an angry tone.

"Stop talking and start fighting!" Kuno screamed charging at Ranma again.  
Ranma looked at Kuno with anger and got into a fighting stance.

"Very well" Ranma said. He charged at Kuno. Kuno swung his bokken again, but Ranma dodged it and hits Kuno with a rapid-fire kick barrage.  
Every kick landed on Kuno's Face.

POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW!

Kuno's was knocked back and fell to his knees, covering his face. When his took his hand from his face and saw the blood on his hand, Kuno went into a crazy panic.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY HANDSOME FACE?" Kuno screamed looking crazy.

Ranma just smirked at Kuno. "There's more where that came from. Come Blue Thunder. Let's dance." Ranma charged Kuno again to attack him, but much to Ranma's surprise, Kuno quickly dodged out of Ranma's way. Ranma shocked by this was caught off guard. Kuno noticed too.

"AN OPENING!" Kuno screamed. He took his bokken and swung it down on Ranma's back.

WACK! WACK! WACK!

Kuno landed a three hit combo on Ranma, knocking the shocked Ranma to the ground. Kuno then charged Ranma and tried to hit him while he was down.  
Ranma quickly got up and retreated in a defensive stance. The raging Kuno started swinging like a madman.

WACK! WACK! WACK! WACK!

Kuno was swinging so fast now; Ranma's was no longer able to dodge them.  
Now he was putting his hands up and blocking every attack. Ranma tried to counter attack, but Kuno dodged it this time. Kuno caught Ranma once again off guard.

"AN OPENING!" Kuno screamed once again. This time Kuno stepped in front of Ranma with lighting speed and thrust his bokken in Ranma's gut.

"EHAA!" Ranma coughed out as he put his hands on his stomach. Kuno continued his attack and kicked Ranma in the face knocking Ranma down.

"YOU'RE MINE STREET FILTH!" Kuno screamed. Ranma, however, foot swept the now crazy Kuno.

"WHAAA!" Kuno shouts in surprise, as he's suddenly falls to the ground.

Ranma quickly got up and did a back flip out of Kuno's way. Ranma couldn't believe how Kuno was able to get those shots in. "Am I losing it?" Ranma asked himself. He was very busy helping Ukyo run her business, as well as the current events that kept him from training. Still Ranma couldn't see how Kuno could score points off of him like that. "Maybe he's gotten better." Ranma said once again to himself. Kuno got up with a crazy look still on his face. He looked at Ranma and saw the worried look on young martial arts master. Kuno suddenly laughed. The laugh sounded sickening.

"What's wrong Ranma? Wasn't this fight supposed to be easy? I've been waiting a long time to face you again. You will no longer make a fool out of the Blue Thunder of Kurinkan High. Now that I mastered the Kyofu no Maken Hoo Ken, there is nothing you can do to stop my attacks."

"What!" Ranma said looking a Kuno in shock. "How could he master have the Kyofu no Maken Hoo Ken?" Ranma asked himself.

"That's right maggot. I mastered the powerful attack of the Phoenix. Now there's nothing you can do Ranma. You will pay for you crimes against the fair Akane Tendo HA! HA! HA!" Kuno finished laughing like he already won the fight.

Ranma, now understanding Kuno's power, gave Kuno a cocky smirk. "So you master the demon blade style. Good for you. And out of respect for this,  
I'm no longer going to play with you. Let's get it on you pussy whipped sissy." Ranma knew now this fight was about speed. The demon blade technique gave Kuno great speed to land his attacks. All Ranma had to do was time his attacks and counter.

Kuno, insulted by Ranma's comment rushed in for another attack. Ranma got into a defensive stance. Kuno began swinging his Bokken, but before he could compete the attack, Ranma roundhouse kicked him in the face. The sudden impact knock Kuno completely off guard.

"Impossible!" Kuno screamed in shock. He then looked at Ranma with rage in his eyes. "DAMN YOU!"

"Loser." Was Ranma's simple response knowing he had Kuno's number. Ranma charged at Kuno. Kuno lifted his bokken up and increased his slash at lightning speed. Ranma side steps the attack with equal quickness and grabbed Kuno's arm. Kuno tried to get free, but Ranma twisted his arm making him drop the bokken. Ranma then began to attack Kuno without mercy. He started to land blow after blow of multiple kicks and punches.

POW! THUD! POW! THUD! POW THUD! POW THUD! POW! THUD! POW! THUD! POW POW!

Kuno face and whole body was starting to swell and turn into a bloody mess. Still Ranma kept attacking.

POW! THUD! POW! THUD! THUD! THUD!

Kuno was now on his last breath. Ranma, sensing this, held his right hand up to unleash the final attack.

"SUFFER!" Ranma screamed in pure anger. He swings his right hand down to land the final blow, but he stopped himself before he lands it. Ranma raises his hand to attack again, but he stops himself again. Ranma suddenly shock his head and calmed down. "I almost lost it there." Ranma said out loud. He knew the battle was over. If he struck the final blow he would be a murderer. Ranma let go of Kuno and allowed him drop to on the floor. He turned to walk away, but stopped himself before he left the warehouse parking lot. He turned again and looked at Kuno who was now bleeding on the floor. He went over and picked him up. Ramna jumped up on the rooftops of the houses and ran across Nerima towards the hospital.

/NERIMA POLICE STATION/

Frank Monday was sitting in his office looking over a case he was about to start, when a fellow officer opened his office door. Monday looked up and saw a chubby officer enter his office. His potbelly was sticking badly out his shirt, but the chubby guy didn't seem to care.

"Yo! Frank. We just got a call from the Neko Hanten. Somebody broke into the place in the middle of their work hours and tried to kill an employee there."

"WHAT!" Frank shouted out. He remembered the Ucchan case, heck he was still trying to find clues about the fire. He even thought about investigating Ukyo to see if she burned down the place to collect insurance. He didn't find such evidence however, and came very close to giving up. Now suddenly he got this clue. "Who was the victim?"

"The young man who called said the person attacked was a young girl named Ukyo." The chubby guy answered.

This didn't surprise Frank. In fact, he was counting on it being her.  
Now maybe he can finally get to the bottom of this. "I'm heading over there. Here." Frank handed a file over to the chubby officer. "Find somebody to get started on this case. I won't be needing it now."

"But sir…" the chubby guy started, but Officer Monday was already out of the office and heading for his patrol car.

/NEKO HANTEN/

After Shampoo carried the beaten Akane down stairs, much to the shocked faces of all the costumers watching, Shampoo took her into the back room. It was the same back room where all the cleaning supplies were, and where Akane snuck in through the back door. Shampoo took out some rope and tires Akane's hand to a pole in the corner of the room. She then takes a chair out from the other corner and carries it over to Akane.  
Shampoo sits Akane down on the chair. Akane was still in a complete daze and didn't know what was happening to her. Shampoo went back out into the dining area.

"Mousse!" Shampoo shouted. Mousse heard her runs right over to her.

"Yes Shampoo?"

"Go back there watch Violent Girl till police come." Shampoo commanded pointing to the back room.

Mousse knew Shampoo was in her Amazon princess mood right now, because of what she just did to Akane. So, he knew not to argue with her now.  
"Sure Shampoo whatever you say." Mousse answered accepting Shampoo's command. He didn't know why, but for some reason this side of Shampoo would turn him on the most. He loved the way she looked when angry, or when in her prideful Amazon mood. She definitely was the most beautiful woman ever in his eyes.

As Mousse walked in the back room, Shampoo turned and looked at the costumers watching her with worry. Shampoo's serious warrior look quickly melted off her face. She replaced it with a warm, happy, innocent look, almost as if nothing happened at all. "No worries people.  
Everything fine now. Please enjoy meal." Shampoo said still smiling like an angel. The people looked at her and started to calm down. Soon they began to eat and talk again. Of course now their talk was about what they just saw not too long ago. Shampoo happy her costumers were eating again, went back into the kitchen and started on the order she took before the loud noise she heard, which made her go upstairs in the first place.

A half an hour later Frank Monday entered the restaurant with one other police officer. The people looked up and noticed them. Soon the chatting and talking by costumers increased in volume about what was happening.  
Shampoo walked out of the kitchen and noticed the police. She was carrying a tray of food. Shampoo quickly, but carefully carried the food over to the costumers who ordered it. She placed the food on the table and wished the family that ordered it a good meal. Then she calmly walked over to where the officers were standing.

Frank noticed Shampoo walking over to him. She was a very pretty girl in his eyes, but he was there on business, not to hit on girls. Shampoo finally approached Frank.

"We're here to answer a call about a break in and assault." Frank started.

"Yes person back here" Shampoo said plainly. Frank noticed her bad Japanese speech, but didn't say anything. He knew Shampoo was Chinese and didn't fault her for it. Beside they were able to run a popular Chinese Restaurant, so they must be doing something right. Frank thought to himself. He followed Shampoo until they reach the back of the restaurant. The costumers were watching as they went into the back room.  
Once inside, Frank noticed a man wearing Chinese clothes next to a girl.  
The girl's hands were tied to a pole and she was sitting down in a chair. When Frank walked over and took a closer look. He realized he was staring at the battered face of Akane Tendo of the Tendo Dojo. This was the same girl he questioned about the Ucchan fire not too long ago.

"Is this her?" Frank asked knowing the answer, but he wanted to make sure. Shampoo looked at Mousse as if hinting him to talk. Mousse took the hint.

"Yes officers, this girl broke into our place of business and attacked one of our workers, Ukyo." Mousse said explaining the situation.  
"Shampoo was able to stop her and bring the girl in here."

"Where's Ukyo?" Frank asked.

"She's upstairs recovering from the attack."

"Could you go get her please?"

"Sure." Mousse said walking out of the back room and towards the stairs.  
Frank watched Mousse leave then turned to Shampoo.

"Can you untie her? We're here now. We got her under control." Frank said looking at Akane.

"Okay." Shampoo said in a cute voice. She untied Akane's hands from the pole freeing her. After she was done Mousse came back in the room, this time with Ukyo beside him.

Frank noticed the bandage on Ukyo's head. "Are you alright Ukyo" Frank asked showing concern for the okonomiyaki making girl.

"Yes Frank I'm fine, I've survived worst." Ukyo answered forcing a smile. Frank smiled back at her knowing she was a strong willed girl and would get over this.

"Is this the suspect that attacked you?"

Ukyo looked down at the dazed Akane and was happy Shampoo helped her when she did, even if she was doing it for Ranma. "Yes she was hiding in my room, in the closet. She jumped out and attacked me from behind. I tried to fight her off the best I could, but she caught me off guard. Luckily Shampoo came and helped me."

"Are you going to press charges against her?"

Of course, she almost killed me. Ukyo said in an angry voice.

"That's all I needed to hear." Frank turned and signaled the officer who was quiet the whole time. The officer went over and helped Akane to her feet. He then handcuffed her and took the dazed Tendo out of the room.  
"I'll read her, her rights, after she recovers in jail." Frank said knowing Akane's was not aware of what was going on right now. "I'll need you to come down to the station as well, all of you. When do you close?"

"At nine, but we'll close early to come down to the station." Mousse said chiming back in.

"Thank you." Frank said. "By the way, where's Ranma?"

Both girls lookrf at each other. "He's making a delivery for me." Ukyo said, "He has no idea what happened."

"I see. Well make sure he comes down too okay?"

"Sure Frank. He'll be there."

"Okay, until later, then." Frank finished turning around to leave. As he walked out he noticed the costumers looking at him and talking to each other at the same time. He ignored them and left the restaurant.

/TENDO DOJO/

Everything was normal at the dojo. Kasumi was finishing her dinner. She was starting to worry about Akane however, because she didn't come back yet, and her two hours was almost up. Genma and Soun were playing their usual board game getting hungry because they both smelled Kasumi's cooking. Nabiki was on the phone talking business in her room, when suddenly they heard the doorbell ring. Kasumi hearing it first because she was in the kitchen, stopped what she was doing and went for the door.  
Nabiki also heard it and left her room to see who it was. When she opened the door, Kasumi looked in fear because she comes face to face with two police officers. Nabiki, now coming down the stairs, noticed them herself. She immediately began to worry.

"Mayaka. I'll call you back." Nabiki said to her employee.

"Okay boss bye." Mayaka said hanging up her phone. She still sounded cheerful and happy.

Nabiki hung up her cell phone and put it back into her pants pocket. She then headed towards the front door where Kasumi and the two officers were.

"Are you the guardian of the house Miss?" One officer asked.

"No. Why? What happened? Does it have something to do with Akane?"  
Kasumi asked with panic in her voice.

"We rather speak to the owner of the house Miss," the other officer said.

"Okay." Kasumi said giving in. She just wanted to find out what happened to Akane if this was about her. "FATHER!" Kasumi shouted. A couple of seconds later Genma and Soun enter the house from outside.

They see the police officers and began to worry themselves. After all the police coming to your home was never good.

Soun walked up to Kasumi. "Kasumi what's wrong?" Before she could answer one of the two officers cuts her off.

"Are you the guardian of this house?" The one officer asked again.

"Yes. I am. Why?" Soun asked getting nervous.

"Then you're Soun Tendo correct?"

"Yes I am."

"Sir your daughter was arrested this afternoon for a break in and assault." The officer said plainly.

"WHAT!" Soun said looking in shock. He wasn't the only one. Kasumi and Genma were both looking in shock too. The only one who didn't look shocked was Nabiki.

"Your daughter Akane Tendo, broke into the Neko Hanten Chinese restaurant and attacked a worker there."

"No you must be mistaken!" Soun shouted at the officer.

"No mistake Mister Tendo. Your daughter was seen at the restaurant before the attack took place. The officer who responded to the call found Akane Tendo there at the scene. The victim ID her and is pressing charges against her as we speak." The officer finished summing everything up.

Kasumi thought back to Akane's eager face and how she told her she was going over her friend's house. Kasumi now realized Akane lied to her.  
She was mad about this revelation, but didn't show it. Plus she was too worried about her sister to let it affect her right now.

"Can you please come with us sir? Your daughter goes in front of the Nerima court on Monday to discuss bail arrangements."

Soun started to break down and cry, much to the shock of the officers,  
who rarely seen a grown man cry. "AKANE! WAAHAAHA!"

Genma stepped in to talk for his friend. "Please just give us some time to get ready. This has come to use as a complete shock."

"Very well. We'll come back in a fifteen minutes." The officer said to Genma.

"Thank you officer." Genma said now patting his friend on the back.

The officers turned and left the house. As they walked out, Nabiki who was watching the whole time had a blank look on her face. But inside she was burning with anger.

"THAT IDIOT!" Nabiki screamed to herself before heading for her room to get dressed and ready to leave.

Return to Top #top 


	12. The Trial

*THE TRIAL*

/NEKO HANTEN/

Ukyo, Shampoo, and Mousse were waiting outside of the restaurant, when they see a slightly bruised Ranma coming their way. As Ranma was walking toward the Neko Hanten, he noticed a couple of police cars and his fiancé along with Mousse and Shampoo outside. He also noticed the closed sign on the restaurant door.

"Hey everybody what's going on?" Ranma asked, curious.

"Oh, sugar! Are you okay?" Ukyo asked, running up to Ranma. She was limping, however. Ranma noticed the extra bruises on Ukyo's cute face and started to get worried.

"I'm fine. What about you? What happened?" Ranma asked again, this time in a stronger voice.

"Akane happened" Mousse said, speaking up. "She broke into the restaurant while we were working and attacked Ukyo in her room."

"WHAT!" Ranma said, getting mad.

"Don't worry sugar, she didn't do any serious damage thanks to Shampoo."

"Shampoo?"

"Yes, she came in the nick of time and saved me." Ukyo explained,  
looking at Shampoo. Shampoo just looked away. Ranma then turned and looked at her.

"Shampoo" Ranma called making her turn towards him again. "Thank you"

"No need Ranma. Shampoo knew Ranma not like see Spatula Girl hurt."  
Shampoo said, smiling a little.

"And I see you called the police?" Ranma asked, continuing to look for answers about what happened.

"Yes. Officer Monday answered the call." Ukyo said, starting to explain again. He was the one that took Akane down to the police station."

"Then what are these police cars doing here?"

"They were waiting for you, so we can all go to the station and press charges against her."

"Oh, I see." Ranma said, now understanding the situation a lot better now. "Well, let's go get this over with. Hopefully now we can finally put an end to this madness."

"Man, what a day." Mousse said as Ranma, Ukyo, Shampoo, and himself began walking to the patrol cars.

/TENDO DOJO/

Nabiki was in her room talking on the phone. At the same time the mercenary was getting dressed, because she was about to leave with her family and go down to the police station where her sister was currently being held.

"Mayaka, how bad does it look for my sister?" Nabiki asked in a serious voice.

"Pretty bad boss." Mayaka answered in a cheerful voice. "There were a lot of witnesses that saw her come into the restaurant through the back room and head upstairs. They also heard signs of a struggle not to long after she went upstairs."

"Anyone we know?" Nabiki asked, voice still cold and serious.

"Yes, a couple of witnesses we dealt with before. We can probably pay them a nice fee to get them not to finger Akane. The problem is most of the other witnesses there, we've never dealt with before. So they have no reason to tell the cops a lie. They will tell the cops what and who they saw." Mayaka concluded.

"Damn it!" Nabiki said, voice getting a little higher. "I guess I better get a lawyer for my foolish sister."

"Anyone in mind?"

"Yes, in fact I have the perfect lawyer in mind. Get Smith on the phone for me; put it through your speaker phone." Nabiki said, now smiling.

"Allen Smith? Isn't he one of the most expensive lawyers around?" Mayaka asked, worry coming from her voice for the first time.

"Yes he is, but don't worry, I won't pay a dime. He owes me one."

"Really, how is that?" Mayaka asked, curious.

"Let's just say men should really learn to control their sexual cravings, because you never know who might be watching." Nabiki explained, smirking.

"He cheated on his wife?"

"Yup!"

"How come I never heard anything about this?" Mayaka asked, sounding kind of sad.

"Because this happened before I hired you. One of his rivals in the law firm he works for, videotaped him and his assistant getting it on. He was planning on threatening to show the tape to his wife and the law firm if he didn't let him take his place in a very high profile case.  
You know, the kind that can make or break a lawyers career. Of course if Smith's wife found out, she would've divorce him plus take half of his money. And if the law firm found out, they would've fired both him and his assistant, because they believe strongly in family values and this scandal would've made the firm look very bad." Nabiki explained to her employee.

So, where do you come in all of this? Mayaka asked.

Well, fortunately this rival of his happened to owe my for a large sum of money, however, he refused to pay. So, I sent some of my goons to break in his house while he wasn't home and look around his house for any dirt I can black mail him with. That's when my men brought me the tapes of Smith's affair. I decided then to approach Smith with the tapes. He was shocked and scared when he found out he'd been taped recorded. He demanded to know who tape them. I told him I would tell him for a fee, he gladly paid the fee. So, I told him. He promised me right then and there that if I gave him the tapes, he would become my lawyer free of charge. He claimed I was getting quite a bargain, because he was one of the best lawyers at his firm. I agreed to the deal, because I needed a lawyer anyway. He also paid me quite a bit extra to take care of the rival, which I did. Not too long after the agreement, Smith won his case and became one of the top lawyers at his firm making huge figures, and the rest, as they say, is history. Nabiki finally finished.

"WOW! What happened to the rival?"

"Let's just say you should never drive a car with bald tires in a rain storm"

"OH! Then I'll dial him right up" Mayaka began to punch in some digits on the phone. After four rings the phone was picked up.

"Now or Never Law Firm Services, this is Allen Smith speaking, may I help you?"

Yes, Allen? This is Nabiki.

"OH! Hi! Nabiki, how's business going?"

"Business is fine; unfortunately, I need your professional services."

"No problem, Nabiki. Anytime you're in legal trouble you can call me, you know that." Smith said in a smooth voice.

"Yes Smith," Nabiki smiled. "But it's not me who is in trouble, it's my little sister."

"Your little sister? What did she do?" Smith asked, curious.

"Oh, she was just charged with an assault on a girl from a Chinese restaurant. The problem is a lot of witnesses saw her at the scene. The cops think it's an open and shut case, and the victim is pressing charges. Do you think you can get my sister off the hook? Nabiki asked her lawyer ally.

"Sure no problem, this will be like a trip down memory lane for me;  
reminding me of my earlier days when I was just starting at the firm."  
Smith answered in a confident voice.

"Thanks Smith. I'll need you to come down to the station to let the cops know you're my sister's attorney."

"No problem, meet you there."

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

Mayaka hung up the phone. "It looks like you have this one covered boss." Mayaka said, sounding cheerful again.

"Not quite yet, Mayaka. I need you to get in contact with the people who can be brought off and pay them to testify that they didn't see nothing.  
That will give Smith something to work with." Nabiki commanded in a direct voice.

I'm already ahead of you boss. Mayaka said, getting right on it.

"Great I-"

"NABIKI! ARE YOU READY YET?" Nabiki suddenly heard Soun call out to her.

"I'll call you later." Nabiki said, quickly putting on her shoes.

"Okay, bye and good luck." Mayaka said, before she hung up the phone.

Nabiki hung up her phone and hurried out of her room. "COMING!" She screamed before she closed the door to her bedroom.

/NERIMA POLICE STATION/

Akane was sitting in a police cell. She was just coming out of her daze,  
when she realized she wasn't at home.

"Where am I?" Akane asked herself out loud.

"You're in Disney Land!" One of the cell mates who heard her said, making the other cell mate laugh.

Akane turned and looked at the cell mate who cracked that joke. Then she noticed the jail bars kept her in the cell. 'How did I end up here?'  
this time she kept her thoughts to herself. She then suddenly remembered her last memories. Her sneaking into the Neko Hanten; Her sneaking into Ukyo's room; Her jumping Ukyo from behind; Her getting her butt kick by a rampaging Shampoo who interfered with her killing Ukyo. 'GRRR! That's right! that bitch!' Akane thought to herself, her face shaking with hatred. The other cell mates saw this and started to back up.

"Hey calm down, it was just a joke." The cell mate who told the joke said. Akane just looked at her then turned to look outside the jail cell.  
She saw a police officer coming towards her. He soon stopped in front of the cell and opened it.

"Akane Tendo?"

"Yes?"

"Can you come with me please?" The officer asked, in a demanding voice.

"Okay." Was all Akane said as she left the cell and followed the officer.  
The officer directed her into the interrogation room. When she walked in,  
she saw a familiar face, it was the face of officer Frank Monday.

"We meet again Miss Tendo." Frank said in a serious tone. "Sit down please." Akane walked to the end of the table, pulled out a chair, and took a seat.

"What's this about?" Akane asked, playing dumb.

"You tell me? Sneaking into a place of business - attacking an employee there."

"I did no such thing!" Akane said getting defensive.

"No need to lie. I saw you there when I came on the scene."

"That doesn't mean anything! Ukyo started it!" Akane yelled.

"I think not. Over a dozen witnesses said they saw you come into the restaurant through the back room."

Bullshit! Akane screamed.

"Watch your language Miss Tendo!" Frank said, getting a little annoyed.

"I didn't sneak in. I came into the restaurant to order a meal and Ukyo attacked me." Akane lied. "I was just defending myself."

"Well, Ukyo and the rest of the staff are pressing charges against you.  
This case is going in front of a judge." Frank said, staring Akane in the eye.

"I don't care. I didn't do anything wrong. I-" Before Akane finished the door opened. A very handsome guy in a black business suit came walking into the room with an officer escort.

"Don't say anything else Akane!" the handsome man said showing his cocky attitude.

"Who are you?" Frank asked getting up from his chair.

"Allen Smith, attorney of law and Akane's lawyer." Smith said smiling at officer Frank. Frank recognized the name.

"Allen Smith… What's a high priced attorney doing here?"

"I'm representing Akane as her lawyer officer, and I don't want to hear any talking going on between Akane and yourself without me being present. However, my client will not say anything else, because she takes the fifth. Right?" Smith asked Akane.

"Right!" She agreed now feeling a little relieved.

"Fine, however, Akane must return to her cell until Monday. On that day she goes before the Judge to discuss bail arrangements." Frank said staying professional, but on the inside getting mad.

"Very well officer. When can she have visitation?" Smith asked. "Her family wants to see her."

"They can visit her for one hour today that's it."

"Okay." Smith said nodding.

"Are they here now?" Akane asked interrupting the conversation.

"Yes they are." Smith said, smiling at Akane.

"Can I see them now?" Akane asked Frank.

"Sure, come with me to the visiting room. Smith, you can go get the family." Frank said to the lawyer.

"Okay, be right back Akane, and remember don't say anything." Smith added looking at Frank with a smirk. He then turned and went towards the waiting room.

Akane followed Frank into the visiting room and sat down. Frank looked at Akane then spoike.

"Allen Smith, huh? You must have friends in high places?"

Akane just looked at him.

"Do you really think a flashy attorney can save you? We got all the evidence against you."

Akane continuef to give Frank Monday a blank stare.

"GRRR! You'll see!" Franks finishef as he left the room, just as Akane's family entered the room.

/MEANWHILE/

Ranma, Ukyo, Mousse, And Shampoo were in one of the officer's office pressing charges against Akane. officer Frank Monday entered the office and began to speak.

"The Tendo's plan on fighting the charges; they got a high priced attorney on their side too."

"Who?" Mousse asked.

"Allen Smith." Frank answered.

"Probably one of Nabiki's scum." Ranma said in a hissing voice.

"Yeah, I hate that Ice Bitch!" Ukyo chimed in.

"What do now?" Shampoo asked.

"We get a prosecuting attorney of our own." Ranma answered. "Mister Monday, do you know of any good lawyers?"

"Please! Call me Frank and yes I know of a couple." Frank said smiling.  
"Which one you go with however, depends on the price your willing to pay."

"I'm willing to pay any price to get that Akane out of our lives once and for all." Ukyo said in a passionate voice.

"Very well, I suggest you go with David Anderson. He's pretty good and might make a good match for the cocky Allen Smith. I will call him right now." Frank finished. He picked up the phone and dialed a couple of numbers. The phone rang twice before someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Yes David? This is Frank Monday."

"What's up Frank? What can I do for you?"

"Yes, I need you to represent a victim of a very violent assault. Do you think you can handle it?"

"What's the victims name?" David asked.

"Ukyo Kouji"

"You mean Ukyo of Ucchan's? David's eyebrows raised a bit."

"That's her."

"Man! I was angry when her okonomiyaki place burned down. How did it happen?" Frank told David about the whole incident including Akane's obsession with Ukyo's fiancé Ranma. "Sure, I'll take the case. When is the bail hearing for the defendant?"

"Monday"

"Okay, tell Ukyo not to worry, I'm on the case and I'll see her Monday."  
David said in a voice of a pro.

"Okay, till then David bye."

"Bye." Frank hung up the phone and looked at the victim. "David said he's on the case and he will see you Monday at Akane's bail hearing."

"Great!" Ukyo said looking happy.

"Yes, I suggest you go home get some rest over the weekend so you can heal. Then show up at the Nerima Court House ten o clock Monday morning and we'll go from there."

"Okay, thank you officer." Ranma said, as they along with the co-workers walked out the office towards the main station entrance.

"Just doing my job, you have a good weekend."

The weekend came and went faster than both Akane, her family, and Ranma and his fiancé would've liked. They all showed up at the Nerima Court House on Monday at ten o clock. The purpose was for Allen Smith to argue why Akane is not a danger to society and can go home until the trail.  
David Anderson was there to argue why Akane was a violent hothead who can't control her temper, therefore making her a threat to anyone who came near her. But, of course the main reason was to see what date the main trial would take place.

/NERIMA COURT HOUSE (BAIL HEARING)/

It was a nice Monday morning in Nerima. The sun was shining bright; the birds were singing, and the town's people were just beginning to start their day. Unfortunately for Ranma, Ukyo, Shampoo, and Mousse, none of them noticed this beauty. Instead they were all caught up in the crazy drama that Akane Tendo has created with her sick obsession for Ranma.

As the group entered the courthouse a guy approached them. He had on a light brown business suit and was a little fat, but nowhere near obese.

"Hi, I was waiting for you. My name is David Anderson and I will be your attorney for the Nerima against Akane Tendo case." He held his hand out in front of Ranma.

Ranma took the guys hand and shook it. "Please to meet you Mister Anderson, I'm Ranma Saotome and this is my friends Shampoo and Mousse."  
Anderson shook both of their hands. "And, this is Ukyo the girl who was attacked." Ranma continued.

"I know who she is, I use to go to her okonomiyaki shop all the time and eat there." Anderson said smiling.

"That's right! I knew you looked familiar. You use to come in every Tuesday at five o clock right?" Ukyo asked glad that a costumer was representing her in this madness.

"AH! So you do remember me, I'm touched." Anderson said smiling down at her. "So, what's all this about Ukyo? Why does this Akane have it in for you so badly?"

Ukyo explain the whole story with Anderson. She told him how Akane had been stalking and bugging Ranma since he moved out of the Dojo. She told him how Akane ruined their wedding and kidnapped Ranma. She told him how Akane got her sister to send hired thugs to attack Ranma and her,  
burning down the okonomiyaki shop. She finished her story by telling Anderson about the latest attack at the Neko Hanten in the room she was staying in.

"My goodness! This Akane sounds like a real loose cannon." Anderson said shaking his head.

"You only know the half of it sir." Ranma began to say. "All this was after I left her. When I was living at the Dojo, Akane was a controlling freak. Every time I would even look at a girl, she would punch me in the face, or hit me with a mallet. I put up with this abuse for three years,  
because I thought I loved her. I was a fool, because all I was doing was allowing a crazy girl to abuse, hurt, and at times, hospitalizes me."  
Ranma finished looking down.

"Ranma…" Ukyo said, walking up to him and giving him a hug.

"My word! This girl sounds like a crazed bully."

"She is, Why Shampoo call Violent Girl, cause very violent." Shampoo said putting in her two cents.

"Yes, she does have a quick temper; I saw it once." Mousse said,  
agreeing with everyone.

"Well, thanks for telling me. I will use this information in front of the judge. Hopefully, he will deny her bail. Come on lets head for the courtroom. Anderson finished. He turned and walked down the court hall with Ranma and the gang following him.

/MEANWHILE/

Attorney Allen Smith and the Tendo Family were already in the courtroom.  
They were waiting for the Judge and the victim to enter.

"Don't worry Nabiki I have this under control; just let me do the talking." Smith said smirking at her.

"I believe in you, Allen." Was Nabiki's simple comment to what the attorney just said.

"Akane?" Kasumi called to her sister.

"Yes Kasumi?" Akane answered back.

"If you're allowed to be released on bail, you and me are going to have a long talk when we get home. Kasumi said, looking at Akane with a calm,  
but angry face. When Akane looked into her eldest sisters eyes, she swallowed a lump in her throat.

Just as Kasumi finished, the door to the courtroom opened. David Anderson, Ranma, Ukyo, Shampoo, and Mousse walked through the door into the room. They went and took a seat in the prosecutions area of the room. Ukyo turned her head and looked over at the Tendo family and their lawyer in the defense area of the room. She saw Nabiki look over and gave her an innocent smile, but when Nabiki gave an innocent smile; watch out,  
because she's planning something. Genma was looking at Ranma with an angry glare, a glare which Ranma returned at him. Akane was ignoring Ukyo acting almost like she never saw her before. Ukyo decided to do the same. And Soun would just cry every now and then, in which Kasumi had to go comfort him. As for Shampoo and Mousse, they were just waiting for the judge to come in. Luckily, they didn't have to wait long because the judge just entered the room and sat on the bench. One of the court officers walked to the center of the courtroom and spoke.

"Your Honor Judge Price presiding." He then went back to the side of the room and watched the defendant.

"I understand I'm here to hear reasons why Miss Akane Tendo, who was charged with assault, should or shouldn't be allowed to have bail. I will let the defense go first followed by the prosecution. After I hear both sides, I will give my verdict on the matter at hand." Judge Price said putting on his glasses. "Defense you may begin."

Allen Smith got up and began to speak. "Thank you, your honor. First I would like to say that this charge against Akane Tendo is just plain pathetic. Akane Tendo is recognized as one of the nicest, sweetest,  
persons around Nerima. She has a lot of friends at school; she makes good grades; she's a member of almost every school sports team. Yet,  
here she is charged with a brutal assault; I just don't get it."

"Akane told me that what they call an assault, was really self-defense.  
Akane told me that when she entered the restaurant to order some food, a jealous, insecure Ukyo immediately thought she was trying to make a play for her man, so she attacked her." Allen shook his head. "Ukyo is the real culprit not Akane. Akane is not a threat to society. If you allow her bail, all she will do is stay home with her family until the main trial begins. So, please judges don't let her spend the next couple of weeks in a cell like an animal. Let her go home to her family, this family right here." Smith pointed towards the Tendo's sitting at the defense desk. "A family that loves her so much, they're here to support the girl in her time of need. That's all I have to say your honor. Thank you."  
Allen Smith finished in a smooth charming voice. He sat down at his defense desk.

"Okay, your turn prosecution." Judge Price said, not wasting any time.

David Anderson got up from his deck and began to counter argue. "Your honor,  
don't buy this talk about Akane being so nice and sweet, because she's nothing like that at all. Akane is a very controlling person. If she doesn't get things her way, she throws fits and loses her temper. You see your honor, Akane and Ukyo's fiancé, Ranma, use to be an item; he even use to live at her place. But Ranma soon found out how abusive and controlling the real Akane Tendo was. That's why he left the Dojo and her as well. Since then, Akane has been stalking and terrorizing Ranma and his fiancé. I won't get into all of the details, because I will bring them out in the trial. I will however, say that more than a dozen witnesses saw Akane sneaking into the restaurant through the back room. Now if she was getting food, why didn't she come in through the front entrance door? Plus, these witnesses saw Akane walk across the room from the back room and go up the stairs. They then said they heard some loud thumping noises soon after she went up stairs." Anderson then points to Shampoo. "If it wasn't for her co-worker Shampoo going to see what was wrong and pulling Akane off of Ukyo when she did, Ukyo might not be here today. Look at her your honor. See the bruises on her face?  
They were caused by Akane's assault. So, as you can clearly see, she's not able to function properly in society. Please deny her bail! If she gets out she might attack Ukyo again, because a girl like her can't help herself. Thank you for listening and I hope you make the right ruling."  
Anderson finished sitting down.

Judge Price thought about both the lawyers arguments for a couple of minutes, then he made his ruling. "Akane may or may not be at fault for Ukyo's injuries, but she's the one charged with assault, not Ukyo. If Akane were by herself I would have denied her bail, but since her family is with her, I will set bail for Akane Tendo at 50,000 yen. Plus I will add a restraining order against Miss Tendo. If she is caught 30 feet near the victim, I will dismiss the upcoming trial and convict Akane for assault myself. I will then make her serve a 2-3 year sentence of hard time at Nerima Women's Prison. Is that understood?"

"Yes your honor." Allen Smith said.

"Yes your honor." David Anderson said as well.

"Good, any questions?" Judge Price asked.

"Can I pay for her bail right now?" Smith asked the judge.

"Yes you can if you have the money." The judge answered.

"Great!"

"Any other questions? Okay, court is dismissed." The judge finished hitting the gable hard on his stand. KNOK KNOK!

/TENDO DOJO/

After Nabiki paid for Akane's bail, She and the rest of the Tendo family quickly went back to their home at the dojo. Akane had on an ankle bracelet, which allowed the police to keep tabs on her, in case she might try something. Akane's biggest problem, however, was facing Nabiki's rage. Nabiki didn't hesitate in screaming at Akane for such a foolish move. Akane was just looking at Nabiki as if she was confused.

"But, Nabiki…"

"NO BUTS! What you did was completely stupid and you almost didn't make it out their alive. Now Shampoo and most of Nerima now knows about the situation. You're now the talk of the town. Everywhere I go, I hear people talking or whispering about what you did in that Chinese restaurant." Nabiki didn't stop there, she continued bringing her point home. "Worst yet, that BITCH! Ukyo has a strong case against you. I had to get the best lawyer Nerima had to offer to take your case. However,  
there's still a 50/50 chance you might get convicted." Nabiki finally finished looking at Akane, her big, cold, coin-like eyes, shining.

When Akane heard Nabiki say she still might get convicted, her confused look turned into a scared look. "Can't you do anything to stop the trial? Pay off the judge, or the police?"

"No Akane", was Nabiki's simple answer.

"But I don't want to go to jail!" Akane shouted, her eyes beginning to water.

"Don't worry, you won't." Nabiki said calming down a bit. "We have to go through with the trail, however. Don't worry, Smith is the best lawyer around he'll get you off. You just need to stay here until the trail. My sources are already at work trying to find anything they can to make this trail a cakewalk for you."

Thanks Nabiki! Akane said cheering up a bit.

"Whatever." Nabiki answered, she didn't like showing her emotions.  
Suddenly the door to Akane's room opened. Kasumi was standing at the entrance. She walked in looking a bit sad.

"Can you excuse us, Nabiki?" I want to talk with Akane alone for a minute.

Nabiki knew that her innocent older sister wasn't very happy with Akane right now. Still, she wasn't about to get in her way. "Sure Sis", was her simple answer. Nabiki looked at Akane one last time before she finally left the room, closing the door behind her.

Kasumi walked over and sat on the bed next to Akane. What she did next shocked Akane and anyone else if they saw her; she slapped Akane hard across the face. "How could you lie to me?" Kasumi asked still in a soft, but pain felt voice. Akane, surprised by what Kasumi did to her immediately began to cry.

"I DID IT FOR LOVE!" Akane shouted while crying. "THAT BITCH TOOK MY RANMA FROM ME! SHE HAD TO PAY!"

Kasumi raised her hand as if she was going to slap Akane again, but when she saw Akane cover up helplessly, she put her hand back down. "I'm disappointed in you Akane." Kasumi said as she got up making her way towards the door. Akane, however, grabbed her hand stopping her.

"I'm sorry Kasumi! Please don't hate me?" Akane pleaded, but Kasumi jerked her hand away.

"No you're not Akane." Kasumi said, not even bothering to turn around as she left the room slamming the door behind her. Akane watchef the door for a couple of minutes, before she broke down and cried her herself to sleep.

/NEKO HANTEN/

Ranma was tending to Ukyo's wounds she suffered from the hands of a psychotic Akane. He knew Akane had a bad temper, he even knew she could hold a grudge for a long time. But Ranma never in his life thought that the girl he use to love deeply, turned out to be an obsessive,  
psychotic, fruitcake. Ranma was now glad he broke up with her when he did. Seeing the destruction she caused in their lives made him dislike Akane more than he could possibly imagine; his feelings for her was bordering on hatred.

Ukyo looked up and saw Ranma was deep in thought. "What are you thinking about?" Ukyo asked the love of her life. Ranma looked down at her. Even with the bruises and bandages, Ukyo still looked beautiful in his eyes.

"Nothing, just thinking about how lucky I am to have a woman like you."  
Ranma said, smiling down at her as he wrapped the bandage around her head.

"Ah! Ranma that's so sweet!" Ukyo passionately responded. She pulled Ranma's head down to hers. They share a very deep and passionate kiss.  
When they were done, Ranma and Ukyo pulled apart looking at each other with loving eyes. Ukyo's eyes suddenly start to turn sad, something that didn't go unnoticed by Ranma.

"What's wrong?" Ranma asked his love.

"Do you think Akane will get convicted?" Ukyo answered his question with a question.

"I hope so," Ranma answered.

"The next time she attacks me I'll be ready for her - that hussy." Ukyo boased, her voice getting deep and violent.

"Hopefully it won't come down to that." Ranma said, trying his best to calm Ukyo down. She had every right to be angry, but he hated to see her mad or sad. "Let's let the law deal with it honey. I'm sure once the evidence comes out, Akane will be spending some time in prison."

"Yeah… hopefully," Ukyo concluded, agreeing with her husband.

Days have passed and both the parties involved in this drama were trying their best to live their lives as if nothing happened to spoil it.  
However, talk was starting to flow very quickly around Nerima. The love triangle between Ukyo, Ranma, and Akane was the subject everybody couldn't stop talking about. Even the Nerima news media started to get involved in the drama. They would have live debates on rather Akane was justified in doing what she did, or if she was just crazy. People who supported Ranma and Ukyo would go to the restaurant and give their condolences. As you can imagine business was booming, more now than ever before. Shampoo and Mousse never got this much traffic. Still, they saw it as a chance to spread the reputation of the Neko Hanten all around Nerima, and a good chance it was indeed. By the time the trial came up,  
almost all of Nerima was waiting in suspense. People were rushing into the courtroom so they could get ringside seats. Even though this was a simple assault case, the soap opera like story surrounding the case made it the biggest thing in Nerima since possibly ever.

/Trial Day 1: Opening Hearings/

The courtroom was packed. The Tendo's were present as well as Ranma,  
Ukyo, Shampoo and Mousse. Akane was sitting in the defendant's side of the courtroom next to Allen Smith. Ukyo was sitting in the prosecutions side of the room next to David Anderson. The rest of the courtroom was packed with town's people eager to see how this trial would end up.  
Judge Price was in the front of the courtroom on the judge's bench.  
Security officers were all around the room waiting for something to happen. Judge Price begins to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we're here today in the case of the People VS.  
Akane Tendo. Akane has pleaded not guilty under the law. Therefore we will begin opening hearings today. The court will now hear the prosecutions opening statement." The judge looked towards David Anderson.  
David nodded and stood up. He walked towards the center of the courtroom.

"Thank you your honor. Ladies and Gentlemen of the court, I'm here to prove that on March 19, 2003 around 6:30pm Akane Tendo sneaked into the restaurant Neko Hanten and brutally assaulted Ukyo Kouji. Not only did witnesses see Akane sneak into the place, they watched her as she creped upstairs and even heard loud crashes and thumping noises soon afterwards. Now many of you sitting here might wonder why Akane would do such a thing? To find the answers to that question, we must go back. You see, Akane and Ranma use to be a couple, in fact, they were engage to be married. Ranma, after a long period of abuse by Akane, finally got feed up and left her. It's was then that Akane started her obsessive behavior. You see Ranma left Akane for his best friend at the time Ukyo Kouji. It was then that Akane became obsessed with getting her out of the way by any means necessary. Akane is a classic sociopath. She doesn't care about anyone but herself, and if you get in her way she'll do anything it takes even commit violence or worse to get her way. Once you hear the evidence you will see for yourself what type of person she really is. Thank you for listening." David sat back, smiling at Ukyo in the crowd. There was a little chitchat going on in the courtroom.

"Quiet please!" Judge Price said making everybody quiet again. "The defense your opening statement please." The judge looked over at Allen Smith. Smith stood up and gave his award-winning smile; some women in the room faint. He then walked toward the front of the courtroom.

"Look people. What the prosecutor said is just plain foolishness. Akane is one of the nicest people you could ever meet. He claims that Akane assaulted Ukyo? Well she told me it was self-defense, and I believe her.  
You want to know why? Because of that man right their!" Smith points to Ranma in the courtroom, making everyone else turn and look at him.  
That's right people this man right here is scum. He's a womanizer, a jerk, a bully, and a coward!

"OHHHHH!" People in the courtroom started to say.

Allen liking how his plan was working continued. "The prosecutor claims that Akane is obsessive. Well wouldn't you be obsessive too if your fiancé was flirting and sleeping with other women behind your back."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Ranma shouted. His friends tried their best to silence him, but the damage was done. Not only did he make the judge mad, he made the other people in the courtroom wonder if there was some truth to Allen's claims.

"Ranma Soatome! I will not have any more outburst in my courtroom,  
understand?" Judge price asked, eyes glaring at him.

"Yes, your honor. I'm sorry." Ranma answered, sitting back down. Allen, now smiling, continued.

"Akane is the victim here. She was a sweet innocent schoolgirl, who had many friends and was a member of almost every sports team. She even practiced Kendo, a martial art that is a family tradition. Even though Akane had many male admirers, she never got involved with any of them.  
It wasn't until this Casanova showed up that her perfect life started to get complicated. He swept her off of her feet at first. She even agreed to marry him at one point and time. But, Ranma had a dark secret. He had other women on the side who he was suppose to marry as well. When Akane found out about this, you could understand how she would react. Akane didn't assault Ukyo. She was defending herself against one of Ranma's many women he has wrapped around his finger. I wlll prove that it's Ranma and Ukyo who are the problem, not Akane. Thank you.' Allen bowed and gave one last charming smile before he sat back down.

Ranma was filled with rage. How dare this guy say such things about him,  
but Ranma kept his cool. He knew making another outburst would make things worse for their case, so he just sat there and took it.

Trial Day 2: The Prosecution calls their witnesses.

The people in the busy courtroom looked as David Anderson got up. He had a confident look on his face as he called the first witness.

"The people call Wong Ku your honor." The courtroom looked as a short Chinese man entered the room. He went to the front of the courtroom and sat in the chair. Anderson walked up to him.

"Sir, I just need you to answer a few questions."

"No problem," the guy said smiling back.

"Mister Ku was you at the Neko Hanten that day in question?"

"Yes sir"

"Did you see Akane come into the restaurant through the back room?"

"Yes I did."

"Did you find her suspicious?"

"Well, to be honest with you, at the time I didn't."

"Really why not?" David asked his witness.

"Because at the time I thought see was a worker coming into the restaurant to start her shift."

"And do you recognize Akane Tendo sir?"

"Yes I do" Ku said plainly.

"Can you point her out for the courtroom?"

"Sure." Ku pointed at Akane sitting in the defense corner. "It was her,  
the girl with the short bluish black hair."

"Ladies and Gentleman for the record let it show that Mister Ku identified Akane Tendo as the person he saw." Anderson said loud enough for the whole court to hear.

"After she entered the dining area, what did she do?"

"She slowly walked over to the stairs at the other end of the room and started to go up it."

"Did she look sneaky in a way when she made her way over there?"

"OBJECTION!" Smith shouted.

"OVERRULED!" The judge shouted back. "Answer the question Mister Ku."

"Well, now that I think about it. She was looking around a lot, almost as if she was watching out for someone."

"What happened after she walked up the stairs?"

"Well, I went back to eating my food for about a couple of minutes, when I heard a loud crash."

"What happen after that?"

"Well, the Chinese girl known as Shampoo stopped talking to one of the costumers and went upstairs." It was then that I heard even louder banging noises. About five minutes after that, I saw Mousse run upstairs. Then about three minutes later, I saw mousse come down and go into the kitchen. A minute later Shampoo came down stairs with a knocked out Akane over hear shoulders. She carried her into the same back room Akane came into the restaurant from." Ku finished looking at David.

"Mister Ku let me ask you this. Judging by what you heard and saw, did you think Akane was up to no good?"

"OBJECTION!" Smith shouted again.

"SISTAIN!" Judge Price shouted back, but Anderson didn't care.

"No further questions your honor." Anderson sat down and looked at the faces in the room; he liked what he saw.

"The Defense," Judge Price said.

Allen got up, "No questions your honor." He then sat back down. Allen was a smart attorney and knew he couldn't do too much with the witnesses. The key to winning in his eyes was to wait for the main people like Ukyo, Shampoo, and Mousse to get on the stand. It was then that he would do his damage. With this in mind Allen sat back, as four other witnesses, all costumers got on the stand and basically told the same story.

Trail Day 3: The Defense Strikes Back.

After all the witnesses testified that they saw Akane at the Neko Hanten before the assault, things didn't look too good for her. Allen, however,  
wasn't worried, because the part where he shined was coming up. He was now looking at a nervous Mousse on the witness stand.

"So tell me Mousse how long have you been in love with Shampoo?"

"OBJECTION! That has nothing to do with this case!" Anderson shouted,  
but Allen fired back.

"Of course it does your honor, it lets us see the kind of mindset he has."

"I will allow it. Answer the question, Mousse." The judge said looking at him.

"Since I was 5 years old, why?" Mousse asked Allen already not liking him.

"Why indeed," Allen replied. "Do you love her enough to lie for her?"

"OBJECTION!"

"OVERRULED!"

"It depends," Mousse said looking more nervous.

"DEPENDS!" Allen said, acting shocked. "Depends on what?"

"On the situation," Mousse replied.

"A situation like Shampoo attacking and beating Akane within an inch of her life because she wants Ranma all to herself!" Allen screamed.

"What! Shampoo never did such a thing. She saved Ukyo's life." Mousse shouted back looking mad.

"Cut the crap Mousse! Why would Shampoo save the life of a girl who is getting in the way of Ranma and her being together?"

"Because Ukyo works with us and Shampoo already accepted Ranma being with her."

"So, you're saying Ranma had threesomes?" Allen said so loud the courtroom had an echo effect.

"NO! You're sick!"

"I'm sick. I'm not the one cheating on different women."

"Ranma never cheated on anyone. He is a man of honor," Mousse said not believing he was defending his rival.

"OH! Please! Ranma had 5 fiancés including Akane at one time isn't that true?"

"Yeah! But…"

"And you're trying to tell me that those are not the actions of a perverted freak?"

"You don't-"

"Answer the question?"

Mousse didn't know what to do. If he said yes the people will think Ranma is at fault and not Akane! But, if he said no, then the people will think he thought being a perverted freak was normal. So he choose the best answer.

"NO."

"OHHHH! OH MY!" The whole courtroom gasped.

Allen continued this plan throughout the trial. He really let Ranma and Ukyo have it when they were on the stand. He excuses them of some conspiracy of trying to assault and kill Akane when she went into the restaurant to get something to eat. When he put Shampoo on the stand he had a field day with her. He, like so many other people, made her seem like she was some dumb bimbo because of the way she spoke. In the end the people either bought the stories of the witnesses in the restaurant,  
or people bought the mass conspiracy theory the defense was hammering home.

Trial Final Day: The Verdict.

After both men gave very strong and passionate closing arguments, the case was now in the hands of the Jury. They entered the courtroom and sat down in their seats. None of them looked at Akane, this made Allen very nervous.

"Juries have you reached a verdict? Judge Price asked."

"Yes we did your honor." The forewoman said, she read the verdict. "We the jury find Akane Tendo… Guilty of Assault And Battery. We find the testimony of the witnesses enough to convict her. The injuries to Ukyo face and body are proof enough of her guilt we felt your honor."

"OHH! MY! OHHHH!" The courtroom was filled with people talking about what they just heard.

"Thank you forewoman." A court officer walked over and gave the verdict letter over to the judge. After confirming what he just heard, he looked up at a shocked looking Akane and gave his ruling.

"Miss Tendo since you where found guilty I sentence you to 2 years in Nerima Prison. You will be eligible for parole after 1 year. Take that year to think about what you have done, and how you made this poor girl,  
as well as your own family suffer. Sentence is to begin immediately.  
Take her away!"

Akane couldn't believe what was happening. It wasn't until one of the officers came up and reached for her did she react. "NO! STAY! AWAY!"  
Akane started to fight. Another officer ran and gave his colleague some help. Soon they were able to get Akane on the ground and handcuff her.  
As she was being lead out Akane, looked and saw her family. Soun and Kasumi were crying. Nabiki looked at Akane with a blank face, but you could tell from her eyes that she was devastated. Akane then looked and saw Ranma and Ukyo. Ukyo was smiling and hugging Ranma. Ranma was hugging her back. Mousse and Shampoo had satisfied looks on their faces, as she was being lead out. Akane then turned and looked at Ranma one last time.  
This time however, he was looking back at her. Akane screamed with as much passion you'd ever hear "RANMA! PLEASE!" For a moment Ranma looked concerned, but after a second, he turned towards Ukyo again ignoring her.

/NOT THE END./

Return to Top #top 


	13. Prison Girl Escapes

*PRISON GIRL ESCAPES!*

/TENDO DOJO/

Nabiki was shocked; Nabiki was speechless, but most of all, Nabiki was angry. She trusted Allen Smith to get her sister off the hook, but he failed her. Nabiki was now at the Tendo Dojo surrounded by a grieving family. Kasumi was in her room all day crying for her sister. Nabiki tried to comfort her at one point, but Kasumi shoved her away, blaming her for Akane's changed behavior. Nabiki didn't feel too hurt by this,  
because Kasumi didn't realize Akane was always this way, she just had a good way of hiding it until Ranma came into the picture.

She wasn't done making Ranma's life a living hell, not by a long shot.  
However, she had more pressing business to attend to. She picked up her cell phone and dialed a number. The phone rang three times before it was answered.

"Now or Never Law Firm Services Allen Smith speaking" Allen said in a professional voice. When Nabiki heard him, she almost blew her temper,  
but the ice queen was able to keep her cool.

"Hi Allen? It's me Nabiki." Allen suddenly got real nervous.

"H… Hi Nabiki! Look I know you're upset your sister got convicted, but I'm already working on her appeal. I'm sur—"

"Cut the lawyer crap, Smith. You promised me Akane would walk free. Why isn't she free, Smith?"

"Nabiki, I did the best I could, but the evidence was too great. Your sister was spotted by far too many people. Just give me some time I will find a loophole to get her off. Trust me, it's what I do best."

Nabiki didn't care too much about Allen's promise. She knew the chances of him find something to get her sister off with were very slim. Still,  
Nabiki made Allen think she accepted his plea.

"Okay, Allen. I'll wait and see what happens. After all, none of us are perfect right?" Nabiki said in a charming compassionate voice.

"Yeah Nabiki, you'll see. Soon your sister will be back home with you and the rest of the Tendo family." Allen said smiling again.

"Fine… I trust you Allen."

"Don't worry I won't fail you again… Look I'm getting a call on the other line. I have to go, but don't worry Allen Smith is on the case."  
Allen finished sounding cocky.

"Okay. Goodbye Allen." Nabiki said with a smirk on her face.

"Bye."

Allen hung up the phone on his end, but Nabiki wasn't done using the phone on her end. She waited for the dial tone, then she dialed another number. After a couple of rings the phone got answered.

"Hello, Nabiki Incorporated. You got the cash we got the dirt." Mayaka said giving her opening pitch, and of course her voice was sickly cheerful.

"Mayaka, it's Nabiki."

"Oh! Nabiki. I heard about your sister. I'm so sorry." Mayaka said to her boss with real sadness in her voice.

"Thank you for caring, Mayaka. It's good to know there are still people I can count on in a time of need. As far as Allen goes… He failed me… take care of him." Nabiki's voice started off normal, but it ended in a sinister tone.

"Understood. I will hand him his walking papers." Mayaka said, her voice sounding serious for once.

"I know you will - just be careful about it."

"You know me boss, I'm always careful."

"Good. Take care, bye."

"See ya."

Mayaka hung up the phone on her end. Nabiki put the cell phone in her pocket and walked to her room. She was going to spend quite some time there, thinking about what to do next.

/NOW OR NEVER LAW FIRM/

To Allen Smith's credit, he really was trying to find a loophole in the Akane Tendo assault case that would get her off. Allen took it as personal pride he redeem himself after that embarrassing loss. Allen also really liked Nabiki. He was attracted to her the moment he first saw her when she came to him with the tapes of his affair. But, Allen didn't see Nabiki as his latest potential conquest. He saw her as the girl of his dreams; the kind of women he always wanted to be with. She was smart, clever, strong-minded, and of course beautiful. He was willing to leave his wife and kids if it meant being with her. Besides,  
he never loved his wife anyway; she was just a business partner.  
Unfortunately, Nabiki didn't feel the same way, and Allen had no idea she already decided he was no longer needed.

After a full day of working on the Akane case, Allen decided to call it a quits. He packed his things into his briefcase and left his office. He walked to his car and took out his keys. He opened the door and got inside. Just before he was about to put his keys into the ignition, a plastic bag was quickly thrown over his head. A goon suddenly popped up from the back seat and started to pull the bag back tight, suffocating him. At the same time, another goon came up to the car from a dark corner in the parking lot. He kneeled over where Allen was struggling to get free. He took out a pocketknife and flashed it in front of Allen's terrified face.

"Mr Smith? Nabiki told me to tell you that your services are no longer needed." The goon finished smiling. He then took his knife and forcefully stabbed Allen in the heart with it.

"UAHAHAHH!" Allen screamed

Blood started to leak on his hand, but the goon was wearing gloves. He then twisted the knife a couple of times, and pulled it out. A gusher of blood bust out onto the goon's dark clothes. The goon in the back seat lifted the bag off of Allen's head as he lets him die in his seat. Both of the goons run away for the scene after they did Nabiki's dirty work.  
Allen was bleeding all over his driver seat in the car. He could feel his body growing colder and colder. The last thing Allen said before his life gave out was a sad heartbroken cry.

"N…abi…ki."

Allen's body gave out leaving his eyes open but glazed over. Tears were leaking out of his eyes, but he wasn't crying because Allen Smith was now very dead. The reason his eyes were leaking tears was because the last emotion Allen felt before he died, was betrayal and heartbreak.

/NERIMA WOMEN'S PRISON/

Akane was in the prison passenger bus awaiting her arrival. She was still kind of in shock. She couldn't believe she was spending two years in lock up because of her love for Ranma. She thought back on how things have gotten this far. She thought about the big fight they had, before Ranma shocked her and called her a bitch. If that weren't bad enough, he would immediately announce that he was leaving her for Ukyo. At one time Ukyo and her were good friends. They were still rivals for Ranma's love back then, but Akane didn't care. She was confident in the end that Ranma would choose her. Now, however, Akane hated Ukyo with a passion. A passion so deep, it even scared her sometimes. Still, even after all this, Akane refused to give up on her Ranma-kun. Akane suddenly came out of her thinking daze when she felt the bus stop. Akane looked outside her window to the right and saw huge muscular women in guard uniforms approaching the bus. Then Akane saw a thin, short, woman with cold steel eyes approach the bus.

The driver of the bus got up off of his seat after opening the door.  
The two muscular women walked onto the bus and turned to meet their new toys.

"OKAY BITCHES! EVERYBODY GET OFF OF THEIR SEATS NOW!" The one guard screamed, while looking at the prisoners with hate filled eyes. The girls listened and all stood up. "OK! EVERYONE FORM A LINE!" The girls all began getting behind each other. 'OKAY SLOWLY WALK OFF THE BUS!" The girls listened and began leaving the bus one at a time. When Akane approached the steps, she started to walk off the bus, but felt a hard slap on her behind. She quickly turned around to see who it was. Akane discovered it was the huge guard lady. She winked at Akane, then gave her a perverted smirk. Akane got angry. She heard the stories about what goes on in the prison system, especially the female prison system. Akane wasn't about to become anyone's bitch.

"Hey! Keep your hands to yourself you big ape!" Akane shouted at the lady causing everyone to stop and look at her. The guard approached Akane and violently shoved her off the bus. Akane fell back and landed hard on the ground in front of the prison. Akane tried to get up, but the prison guard put her foot on her back.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again! You're in our world now! I will break you in half! Understand me!" She pressed her foot hard down Akane's back.

"Ugh!" Akane gave out a painful cry.

"LOVE IT BITCH!" The guard screamed pressing harder.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! IMA!" The short, thin woman, screamed. Ima saw her coming and stopped.

"Please forgive me Warden, but this girl was getting out of line, so I had to give her a little discipline." The guard named Ima responded. She takes her foot off of Akane's back and walked back over to the other new arrivals now lined up.

"Get up worm and get back in line." The Warden shouted at Akane, not showing any pity for her abuse.

Akane slowly got up from the ground and went and join the other female prisoners in line. She gave Ima a hate filled glare. Ima returned the look without showing any fear for the new inmate.

"All right bitches listen and listen good!" The warden started. "My name is Yuri Sinko. I'm the Warden of this prison! Forget everything you know about the outside world! Forget your parents, forget your husbands, and forget your friends! You're scum; you wouldn't be here if you wasn't!  
Here you're mine! There's no one who can save you! Follow the rules, and your stay here will be less painful! Don't follow the rules; I will make your life a living hell! Don't come in here thinking you're going to run this place, because no matter how tough, clever, or crazy!" Yuri looked at Akane when she said crazy. "I WILL BREAK YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"  
Yuri finally finished screaming.

"YES MA'AM!' The new prisoners screamed back.

"Follow behind first guard Ima. She will lead you to the main entrance.  
Corporate with her, if you don't, she's allowed to use force as you clearly saw earlier. Dismissed!" Yuri turned and headed back into the main prison entrance. A couple a guards followed her holding rifles.

"All right bitches follow me!" Ima said. She began to walk towards the prisoner's entrance. She's was now walking along side the prisoners who are walking to the entrance in a straight line.

Akane noticed something. Out of all the prisoners Ima could be walking beside, Ima apparently chose to walk beside her. She didn't say anything about it, because she thought it would probably lead to her getting another beating from the big muscle bound ape. What happen next however,  
would take Akane's mind completely off of Ima. As she was walking to the entrance, many of the seasoned prisoners was making rude and threatening comments to her, and the rest of the new inmates.

"Hey sweet thing!"

"Oh Yeah! Some fresh soft fish."

"I'm going to break you in good honey"

"I hope you're put in my cell. I need a new wife since I killed the last one."

Akane tried her best to ignore the taunts. She didn't even look at the prisoners like the rest were doing - looking scared.

"Don't worry, none of those animals will touch you. You're all mine!"  
Ima said giving Akane lustful looks.

Akane quickly turned and looked at Ima hatefully. "Never!"

"We'll see." Ima said plainly.

The new prisoners finally arrived at the front entrance of the main prison section. Three more prison guards met them. Each prisoner went inside, then off to the check up room. The check up room was where the guards would make the girls take off their clothes so the guards could inspect their bodies and see if they suffered from any conditions, or if they're hiding anything. After the inspection, each girl was told their prison numbers, as they put on their brand new prison color uniforms. In this case the color was dark blue.

Finally after the rest of the girls went in and came out with their new prison attire, it was Akane's turn. She walked into the room and saw Ima standing there waiting for her.

"Okay bitch, I want you to start taking off your clothes now." Ima said smiling at her.

"Why?" Akane asked acting nervous.

"Because I said so!" Ima shouted, losing her patients.

"Hey calm down Ima." One of the guards also in the room said. She then turned to Akane. "Look lady all of the prisoners have to go through this once a year, starting with the first day they're brought here. All the other girls before you had to do it, so please, corporate."

Akane listened to the lady, but she was still looking at Ima with a worried face.

The lady realized this. "Don't worry lady, Ima won't try anything. She knows better than that. Don't you Ima?" The lady turned and gave her a dirty look.

"Sure, whatever."

"See?" The Guard said looking at Akane again with a smile.

Akane, realizing she had no choice decided to degrade herself. She unzips the jail suit she rode the bus in and pulled it down her body.  
When she lifted her legs to pull the suit off of her feet, Ima licked her lips in a lustful way. Akane was now in her bra and panties.

"Take it all off" Ima said, sounding too eager.

Akane had no choice but to listen. She took off her bra and panties leaving her completely naked. She felt so embarrassed and frighten,  
because of the wolf like looks the beast they called Ima was giving her.

Ima loved what she saw. Akane had a perfect body in her eyes. All the curves were in the right places. There was obvious muscle tone, like her having abs and muscle definition in her arms, but it wasn't overly done to a point where it made her look less womanly, unlike herself, but she would never admit it.

'Time to have a little taste.' Ima said to herself. She put on a pair of gloves and began to walk over towards her.

"NO! KEEP! HER! AWAY!" Akane screamed, covering herself up.

"Shut up bitch! This is part of the inspection process."

"Forget about it, Ima. I will inspect her." The nice guard from before insisted.

"What… But"

"No buts. You got her terrified as is. I want to get this over with as soon as possible."

"Grrr! Fine!" Ima went over and stood against the wall.

Akane didn't want anyone to inspect her body, but if it had to be done,  
she would rather have the nice guard do it instead of that beast. So it happened, Akane's body was felt in places she would rather have Ranma feel, but instead a prison guard did it. Akane was given her new prison outfit, then she was given a number. Her number was 2277.

/NEKO HANTEN/

After the big trial, thingd at the Chinese restaurant was better than ever. The trial made Ranma and Ukyo famous all across Nerima, and because they both lived at the Neko Hanten, business was really booming.  
Shampoo's ramen dinners were selling like hot cakes as well as Ukyo's Okonomiyaki's.

Ranma was in his room thinking. He was thinking about everything that happened. He felt kind of bad for Akane, but he knew she brought it all on herself. Maybe now she'll see the error of her ways and move on with her life.

"Ranma sugar?" Ukyo called.

Ranma snapped out of his daze and left his room to go see what his lover wanted.

/TENDO DOJO/

Nabiki was in her room talking on her cell phone. The person she was talking to however wasn't Mayaka, or any of her goons. She was talking to a connection inside the Nerima Women's Prison.

"So how is she?"

"Well, she isn't doing so well. One of the guards has developed a quick interest in her and its creeping your poor sister out." The woman on the other line said.

"WHAT?" Nabiki screamed getting mad. "Don't let anything happen to my sister!"

"Don't worry boss, I'm watching her and the guard very carefully."

"You keep doing that until I find a safe way to break her out."

"Will do. I'll call you back in a week to give you an update on your sister."

"Fine. Watch that guard! Goodbye." Nabiki finished hanging up the phone.

"Goodbye boss." The connection hung up the phone as well.

/NERIMA WOMEN'S PRISON/

About a month and a half passed since Akane had been in prison. She was starting to get use to the new environment. She had a cell all to herself away from the other female prisoners. At first she thought she was lucky, and she soon realized why. The cell was far away off into a corner of the lock up area. Ima would come by the cell every now and again. She would give Akane lustful looks, but the nice guard she meet in the check up room would make sure Ima didn't try anything. Speaking of the nice guard Akane wondered who she was. She would give Akane the best prison food. The guard would have Akane take her showers after the other women were finish taking theirs. She even gave Akane an easy job of maintaining the library; were as the other inmates had to work hard making license plates. Akane was very grateful for this woman guard.  
Akane, however, would spend most of her time thinking about Ranma and how she would win him back. She still wouldn't let up on him no matter what. Akane formed a plan she decided to use after her time was done.

Unfortunately, for Akane, she had bigger things to worry about. Despite the close eye the nice guard was giving Ima, the muscle bound freak was getting bolder. She would grab Akane and say nasty stuff in her ear that would make her quiver. Akane was thinking of what to do about this perverted guard, when the guard in question, came to Akane's cell. Akane looked up and saw the muscle bound woman in front of her cell grinning.  
She took out a pair of keys and opened the cell.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT? GET OUT!" Akane screamed immediately getting defensive.

"Ah, come on sweet cakes… am I that frightening?" Ima asked in a humorous voice.

"HELP GUAR…"! Akane screamed at the top of her lungs.

Ima quickly rushed over and grabbed Akane's mouth. "Shut up bitch! Don't you know I could snap your neck in two?"

Akane getting desperate remembered her martial arts training. She took Ima's muscular hand and twisted it.

"AWWWO!" Ima screamed. She lets go of Akane and stood back. "Well,  
well, well. What do we have here? So the little girl has some fight after all. HAHAHA!"

"Stay back, I'm warning you!" Akane shouted. She got into a fighting stance.

"HAHAHA! Saving yourself for someone more worthy huh? Like… oh I don't know… Ranma?" Ima asked with a smirk.

Akane looked at the giant guard in shock.

"Oh yeah, I know all about the case that got you sent here. I mean really, who doesn't know?"

"That's none of your business!"

"Not only is it my business cutie, it's the whole towns business. Your case was the talk of the town, hell it still is."

Akane realized the guard was right. She knew of the huge media attention the case got, simply by all the reporters trying to interview her when she was under house arrest.

Ima, seeing Akane distracted by what she said, decides to try and seduce her. "Forget about that loser cutie. I will take good care of you. Once I'm done, you will never want that pretty boy again."

"Leave me alone! I want nothing to do with you!" Akane shouted back.

"Think about it honey. Two years is a long time. It could either go easy for you, or it could be hard for you, very hard." Ima ended in a sinister tone.

"I don't swing that way you sick pervert!"

"You will once I'm done with you"

"Over my dead body bitch!"

Ima gets angry. "As you wish my pet. One way or another, I will HAVE YOU!" Ima charged after Akane and tried to grab on to her. Just before Ima would reach her prey she heard a loud shout.

"LEAVE HER ALONE IMA!"

Ima stopped in her tracks and turned around. As she suspected Hinata was standing there giving her a very angry look. "Butt out Hinata. This inmate just insulted me. I will teach her a lesson."

"Cut the shit Ima. We all know about your fixation on this prisoner. I don't care what sexual preference you have, I won't let you force yourself on any of these prisoners." Hinata finished strongly.

"Yeah, whatever." Ima turned around and walked out the cell.  
Before she left, however, she turned and gave Akane one last look.

After Ima left, Akane felt a lot safer, especially since the nice guard,  
whom she now knew was named Hinata, showed up.

"Thank you Hinata." Akane said smiling.

"Don't mention it. I was just doing my job." Hinata walked into the cell and sat on the bed. "Don't worry about Ima. You won't be here that much longer anyway."

"What are you talking about?" Akane asked curious.

"Let's just say a person at my other job wants to see you free. I was sent here to help you escape."

Akane was shocked. "You mean you're not a real prison guard?"

"HA HA! Oh, yes... I'm a real prison guard. I went through the training and everything, but the reason for it was to get inside to keep an eye on you, until I got the signal that is." Hinata explained smiling.

Akane couldn't believe it. Someone had sent this woman to break her out of prison, and she had a pretty good idea who that someone was.

"Did my sister send you?"

"If you mean Nabiki, then yes. She has the whole thing setup. Just be cool until this weekend."

Akane was speechless. Just how powerful was her sister's information network anyway? She asked herself. Then she snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Hinata say something about the weekend.

"What about the weekend?" Akane asked her voice a bit high pitched.

"Shush! Keep your voice low." Hinata warned, looking around to see if anyone heard Akane just now. Luckily the guards, and other inmates didn't seem to hear anything.

"OH! I'm sorry." Akane quickly said whispering now.

"Okay, look... at three Saturday afternoon, I'm going to put you in charge of laundry detail. You will watch inmates collect all the clothes that needs to be washed. Then you will take the clothes to a van in a garage near the exit of the prison. Don't worry, some other guards are in on it as well, though I can't tell you who they are. Just take the large crate down to the laundry van, get inside the van, and hide under the clothes. The van will drive out of the prison making you a free woman. Understand?" Hinata finished smiling.

"I understand. Thank you!"

"Don't thank me, thank your sister, when you see her again that is."

"I will"

"Okay, get some sleep, and don't forget what I told you."

"Don't worry, I won't forget."

"Good" Hinata got up and walked out of Akane's prison cell. "HEY WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING? GET TO YOUR CELLS AND SLEEP. IT'S LIGHTS OUT!"

Akane heard Hinata scream as she walked away from her cell. Akane was now a lot happier. Soon she would be free and able to try and get Ranma from that bitch Ukyo again. Of course she knew she had to lay low first.

Days slowly passed for Akane, but Saturday was finally here. It was 2:58pm and Akane was making her way to the laundry room. When she got there she saw Hinata in the room instructing the inmates gathering the clothes.

Hinata turned around and gave Akane a quick smile. None of the inmates seem to notice but Akane. She went over and stood at the end of the room where the giant laundry crate was. She waited there about an hour watching as different women came up and put their dirty laundry into the crate. Some just seeing Akane for the first time would start conversations with her and ask her about the Ukyo case. Akane didn't mind because she knew very soon she would be free.

Finally after thirty more minutes passed, Akane started to carry the giant laundry crate down to the van. Some of the inmates were making offers to help, but Akane quickly turned them down. As she approached the van, Akane was getting more and more excited. So much so that she didn't realize someone was following her until that someone grabbed her from behind.

"WHO'S GOING TO SAVE YOU NOW BITCH?" Ima screamed choking her from behind. "If I can't have you, no one can." She squeezed harder.

Akane was struggling to get free with little success. Finally she began to stomp down on Chris's feet. She kept doing it harder and harder until the pain was too great for Ima to handle. She let Akane go, but not before punching her in the face.

"Bitch!"

POW!

Akane fell on the ground hard.

"I'm going to BREAK YOU!" Ima scream at Akane with a psychotic look in her eyes. Unfortunately, for Ima her scream was so loud the other prison guards heard her. They immediately rushed down to see what was happening. What they saw immediately made them step in.

"Ima what the hell are you doing?" One guard asked.

"You leave her alone right now!" The other guard said.

"SHE DESERVES TO BE PUNISHED!" Ima screamed.

"I said leave her alone!"

"OR WHAT?" Ima asked not backing down.

"You're a big woman Ima, but you can't stop all of us." The one guard said taking out her stun gun. The other two guards that were there did the same.

Ima, realizing she was out numbered, stepped back. She looked down at Akane then looked up at the guards. She turned and walked away. Akane looked at her leave thinking the woman was sick. She didn't release the irony in all of this, considering her actions towards Ranma. She then turned around and looked at the guards.

"Thank you all." Akane said still sounding like she was in pain.

"No problem." one of the guards said.

"Don't you have a job to do?" The guard then added.

Seeing the way the guard was looking at her, Akane knew she was one of the people sent to help her escape. "Yes, of course." Akane answered getting up.

"EWW! You might want to get that eye checked out." One of the other guards said before she turned and went back to her station. The other guards do the same leaving Akane all by herself again.

Akane got up and started to push the giant crate once again. She noticed how there were no more guards anywhere as she was making her was towards the garage. When she finally arrives there, she sees two men waiting for her by the van. One of the guys she recognized. He was one of the goons Nabiki hired to help her kidnap Ranma at the wedding. He seemed to remember her too.

"Long time no see Akane."

"Yeah! Nice to see you too"

"Well I love to chat, but we've got to move."

"Right." Akane said.

Akane and the goons quickly packed the dirty laundry onto the back of the van. When they were done, Akane got in the back of the van and hid under the clothes like Hinata told her to. There was no one around to see her do this the whole time she was unpacking the laundry.

She heard the van starting up. Soon she could feel it moving. Akane began to get real excited. she was finally going to be free. The van soon approached the gate.

"Coming through!" The goon driver said to the guard who was guarding the gate.

"Okay. OPEN THE GATE!" The guard screamed to the watchtower guard. The guard pushed a button and the gates began to open. The van then drove out of the prison heading for the highway. None of the front guards would realize they just let crazy Akane, as she was called in the papers, escape until much later. By then, however, it would be far too late.

Return to Top #top 


	14. Kidnapped: Round 2

\  
*KIDNAPPED: ROUND 2*

/DINER/

Nabiki was waiting at the diner in the middle of a deserted highway. It was the kind of diner people go to when they're in the middle of a vacation. She was keeping in contact with the goons that she hired over the pay phone. She would never use her cell in an open area. Currently,  
she was talking to the goon who is driving the van.

"So, how did the operation go?" Nibiki asked, getting to the point.

"It was a complete success boss lady." The goon answered back.

"Good. Where are you now?"

"We're heading for the location you pointed out to us on the map."

"Great. I'll be right there." Nabiki quickly hung up the phone and rushed out of the diner. There was a car waiting for her outside.  
Nabiki's trusted assistant Mayaka was waiting for her. When she saw Nabiki run towards her, she smiled. Nabiki opened the door and got in.

"So how did the job go boss?" Mayaka asked in a cheerful voice.

"About as good as I hoped."

"Great!"

"Drive me to my secret home; my sister is waiting." Nabiki looked over at Mayaka with commanding eyes.

"Will do boss."

/SECRET LOCATION/

The van came to a stop. Akane quickly got up from under those dirty laundry clothes. She gave a hopeful expression. She can hear footsteps approaching the back of the van. She then heard a clanking sound. Before she knew it, the van door opened. She quickly covered her eyes from the sun. She was in the van for over three hours now, so when the sunlight hit her, she had to quickly adjust.

"We're here." The goon said smiling at her. Akane got out of the van and looked around. She found herself in the middle of a forest. This wasn't the only thing she noticed. She also saw a lodge cabin right in front of her. It's very nice looking and well build. There are a couple of dirt bikes next to the porch of the cabin. Akane turned around and saw the goon's walk off to the side. One of them went inside the cabin,  
while the other one was standing next to the parked van. Akane decided to approach the goon.

"Where is my sister?" Akane asked the man she worked with before.

"She should be here soon." He answered back.

"Where am I?"

"I've been given orders not to tell you."

"What! Why?"

"Boss lady thinks it's for the best." The goon said shrugging his shoulders.

"Fine… Whatever!" Akane said showing signs of her quick temper. She was about to turn and go inside the cabin, when she heard the sound of a car coming. She quickly turned around and saw a blue Honda pull into the driveway. Nabiki and the girl she recognized from school as Mayaka got out the car. Akane ran to Nabiki and gave her a hug. Nabiki returned the hug passionately.

"Thank you sister! I thought I would die in there!"

"No problem. I should've never trusted that fool Smith in the first place. Oh well, won't see him anymore."

"Why? Did you fire him?" Akane asked curiously.

"You could say that." Nabiki answered giving Mayaka a clever look, a look that Mayaka gladly returned. Nabiki then turned and looked at her sister again. She noticed something she must've miss before. Her little sister had a black eye. Nabiki got mad immediately. "Who did that to you?" She shouted in a demanding voice. She quickly looked over at the goon standing next to the van. "Did you do this?" She asked him, her eyes now blazing.

The goon knew of Nabiki's deadly reputation, so he quickly answered. "No!  
Boss! Lady! Never! She already had that black eye when she came to the laundry van, honest."

Nabiki then looked back at Akane. "Who did that Akane? Was it an inmate?"

"No, I had no problems with them."

"Then who was it?" Nabiki shouted again, getting impatient.

Akane really didn't like to look weak in front of anybody, but she knew if she didn't tell her, Nabiki would get angrier, plus she would find out anyway. "This big beast of a women named Ima"

"Ima?" Nabiki thought about it. She must be that guard Hinata talked about. "What else did she do to you?"

"Nothing. Hinata made sure she couldn't try anything. She caught me off guard while I was heading for the van. When I refused her advances, she punched me in the eye. Luckily, the other guards showed up and stopped her." Akane finished, looking at her angered sister.

"Well, I think it's time this Ima gets a taste of her own medicine.  
Don't you think so Mayaka?" Nabiki asked, giving her employee a cold glare.

"I will get right on it, as soon as I get back into town." Mayaka said,  
her voice as cold as Nabiki's.

Akane, hearing what Mayaka said, asked a question. "We're not in Nerima anymore?"

"No, Akane. I'm sure the police are looking for you about now. We had to get you out of that district."

"Then where am I?" Akane asked, looking around again.

"You're in the middle of my secret get away home in the outskirts of Nerima. I come here sometimes to meditate on my new big business venture, or when I just want to get away from all the daily shit I face." Nabiki finished in a matter of fact tone.

"Wow, Nabiki! I never knew you had your own house." Akane said, excited looking at the cabin a little more closely now.

"There's a lot of things about me you don't know sister. The important thing is that only a handful of people know about this place, you being one of them. You're going to lay low here for a while. I'm going back to Nerima to set some things straight. It's time Ranma and Ukyo pay for making our lives far more difficult than it should be."

"But, wait Nabiki! I haven't given up on Ranma yet. I still think we can be together."

"You're kidding me right? Akane get a clue, Ranma doesn't love you anymore. He chose Ukyo. How much more trouble do you want to get into before you realize this?"

"But…"

"But nothing! Did Ranma show any compassion while you were on trial. If he really loved you, he would've never pressed charges or had you arrested."

"It wasn't him it was that bitch Ukyo! She's making him do this." Akane shouted in a desperate tone.

"Akane if there's one thing I've learned about Ranma is that nobody makes him do anything. Even during the time he lived with us, Ranma went though all that drama, because at the time, he really did love you. Now,  
the love is gone Akane. The looks he gave you at one time, mainly when you wasn't looking, is now focused on Ukyo."

Akane face frowned slightly when she heard Nabiki say this. "I hate her.  
That bitch! It's because of her!" Akane's eyes start to get teary.

Nabiki seeing Akane about to break down, went and gave her a hug. "It's okay sister, Ukyo will get what's coming to her. Ranma may love Ukyo,  
but soon he'll be without his true love forever.

Akane pulled herself from Nabiki and looked her straight in the eye. "What do you mean?"

"Some of my trusted goons are going to pay that man-stealing bitch a visit. They're going to kidnap her and bring her back here. Once she gets here, we're going to torture then kill her." Nabiki finished, with a wicked look in her eyes.

Akane shared the same look, but also had doubts. "What about Ranma? Not to mention Shampoo, and Mousse. I'm sure they're going to try and stop you."

"That's why we're going to wait a while. Plus we're going to wait until she lets her guard down, and starts traveling alone. That's when we'll get her. Right now I'm sure her and the rest of Nerima are shocked about your sudden escape. We must wait until the heat from that dies down first."

"How long will this be?" Akane asked sounding impatient already.

"It must be at least a year and a half." Nabiki answered like it was no big deal.

"More than a year!" Akane shouted. "That's too long. I want her to die now!"

"She will Akane, she will. Think of it this way. No matter what she does now, her time is numbered and she won't realize it until it's too late."

"Hmm… I guess." Akane said, starting to agree.

"Until the time comes, enjoy my home away from home. This place has Satellite TV, a fridge full of food, and a hot spring to die for."  
Nabiki boasted, smiling again.

"A hot springs?" Akane asked getting excited again.

"Sure sis it's out back. Go help yourself."

"Great! Thanks!" Akane headed for the cabin and went inside. Nabiki watched her go inside then turned to the goon who was silent watching the whole conversation between the two.

"Your job is done for now. Thank you."

"No problem boss lady. It's always a pleasure to work with you."

"Glad to hear it. Your fee has already been put in your account."

"And I'm glad to hear that." The goon responded in a clever yet happy tone. "Well I think it's time my partner and I went back to Nerima. I'll go get him. He's probably watching a game on that juiced up TV of yours."

"Why not fix yourself a sandwich first. You don't want to head all the way back to Nerima on an empty stomach. This way you both can finish watching the game."

"Thanks boss. I think I'll do that." The goon answered happily. He turned and headed for the house. Nabiki followed shortly after.

Meanwhile Akane was relaxing in the hot springs. She was glad to wash away the horrible feeling Ima forced her to endure while she was in prison. She was thankful for her sister, because without her, who knows what that freak might've did to her. Well, she had a pretty good idea;  
she just didn't want to think about it. Instead her mind was on Ukyo and when she will be able to kill her once and for all. Until then she would spend her time day dreaming about the different ways she was going to kill her. Unfortunately, it never crossed Akane's mind about karma, and why she endured that horror with Ima.

/NEKO HANTEN/

Things were finally starting to get better for Ranma and Ukyo. Since they still believe Akane was in prison, they decided to move on with their lives. Unfortunately, they will soon find things were far from over. The couple along with Shampoo and Mousse are currently cleaning the kitchen after another busy day serving customers. They had the radio on listening to the latest J-Pop tunes, when suddenly, the music cuts off with a woman's voice replacing it.

"We interrupt the evening hits hour to bring you this breaking news.  
Crazy Akane has escaped from prison…"

"WHAT!" Ukyo shouted as she dropped a dish - it hits the floor and shatters.

"You pay for that you know." Shampoo said, turning to look at her angrily.

"Quite! Listen!" Shampoo, Mousse, and Ranma stop cleaning and listened to the radio. The room got more quiet, allowing them to hear what the lady was saying.

"Police suspect the inmate escaped during laundry duty. One of the other inmates said that after she saw Akane leave with the laundry basket, she never returned. The warden made a statement to the press saying that the police department is on full alert. They will hunt all over Nerima until they find her. Once again if you just tuned in, Akane Tendo AKA Crazy Akane has escaped from the Nerima Women's Prison. Be on the lookout. She is very dangerous. If you spot her, please don't try to apprehend her yourself. Instead call the police immediately. You can remain anonymous.  
We will update you if we get any further information. Now back to the evening hits hour."

Ukyo and the others stared at radio as the ladies voice disappeared, and the music came back on.

"I can't believe this!" Ukyo shouted. "When will she leave us alone?"

"Violent Girl, never stop." Shampoo said, shaking her head.

"I bet Nabiki had something to do with this." Mousse said, giving his thoughts.

"I have no doubt about that Mousse." Ranma said agreeing with him.

"What are we going to do?" Ukyo asked, getting worried. "She's going to come after us again, I just know it."

"I think we should call officer Frank Monday." Mousse suggested. "I'm sure he's well aware of Akane's escape. He could provide police protection."

"Yeah, I'll call him." Ranma said leaving the kitchen.

/NERIMA POLICE STATION/

Officer Monday was working his butt off. The moment he heard about Akane's escape, he immediately start setting up a seek and capture team.  
He also planned on visiting the Hanten restaurant to ask some questions.  
Just when he was about to leave his office, the phone rang. After a couple of rings, Frank picked up the phone.

"Hello, Nerima Police Department, officer Frank Monday speaking."

"Mister Monday? It's me Ranma Saotome."

"OH! Ranma. How are you doing? Please call me Frank; you don't have to be so formal. I was just going to come visit you." Frank finished,  
sounding professional, but caring.

"I wish I could say I'm fine, but I'm not. I'm sure you know about Akane's escape?"

"Of course! We're working on capturing her as we speak. Don't worry Ranma, we'll get her."

"I hope you do, but my fiancé Ukyo is worried. She thinks Akane is planning to come after us again. I would appreciate it if you would give us hourly police protection until she's captured."

"No problem Ranma, we were planning to do that anyway. A police car will be parked in front and in the back of the restaurant twenty four-seven.  
If Akane tries anything, we'll stop her."

"Thanks officer… Frank, I hope this makes Ukyo feel a little bit better."

"Don't worry about it Ranma. Just let us do our job. If you see anything out of the ordinary don't hesitate to call us, or tell one of the officers watching over the restaurant."

"We will thanks again. Bye."

"You and your fiancé have a nice day Ranma. Take care."

Frank hung up the phone. He left his office and walked down into the lounge area. He saw a couple of officers there. Frank walked up to them.  
"Hey guys? I need you to do a job for me."

"Sure, Frank what do you need?" One of the officers asked.

"You know about that woman who escaped from prison right?"

"Of course, why?"

"Well the couple she victimized is worried. They want us to watch over the restaurant until the prisoner is captured. I myself can't do it because I'm part of the team trying to capture her. Will you go over there and watch over the place? It will really make them feel better."

"Are you kidding? Of course we'll watch over them. Maybe they'll feed us for free. The food there is awesome!"

"Yeah! I love their okonomiyaki." The other officer said, speaking for the first time.

Great! I need you to start in a couple of hours. Just keep a look out for Akane, or anything else that looks suspicious.

"Okay Frank, will do." The officer said in a confident voice.

"Thanks, guys, I owe you one." Frank turned and left the lounge room.  
He headed out of the police station to join his team in the search for Crazy Akane.

Time went by. The police search for Akane turned up more and more empty as the months came and went. Then one day the police got a lead about where to find Akane. When they got to the location, the person fled. The police gave chase, until finally the car drove off a clip and exploded on the gagged rocks below. When the police recovered the car, there was a burned out body inside. The body was so badly damaged; the labs couldn't identify who the person was. The only lead they had was that the charcoaled body was female. The police thought it was Akane, but decided to search a little while longer, just encase it wasn't her. After of full year of searching after the accident, the police decided the burnt body was indeed Akane's. They informed the Tendo family, and the victims of her crimes Ranma and Ukyo. The Tendo family was devastated. Soun Tendo had to be medically treated after having a mental break down.  
Kasumi felt horrible, because she thought it was all her fault. Genma was angry with his son for not choosing to marry Akane and pass on the family legacy. After Akane's reported death, Genma went over to the Neko Hanten, and publicly told Ranma he no longer had a son. Ranma was a little hurt by this, but didn't care too much because Genma wasn't much of a father to begin with. Nabiki seemed sad by the news, but anyone who knew her could tell she was just acting. She was just keeping up appearances for the public and the cops. She really wasn't sad at all.  
Why? Because Nabiki knew something no one else did. Akane Tendo was still alive.

/TWO YEARS LATER/

Nerima was starting to get back to normal. The Crazy Akane story that had all the Nerima citizens talking was starting to die out. The Tendo family werre recovering from the lost of Akane. Ranma and Ukyo were doing better than ever. Ranma was a little sad at first when he heard about Akane. He did love her at one time, and those feelings just don't go away. Ranma, however, was glad his life turned out the way it did. He was with a wonderful woman, Ukyo. She's now fully recovered from the injuries she suffered, and is now looking more beautiful than ever in Ranma's eyes. Ranma loved his life at the Neko Hanten. Mousse and himself became good friends.

Shampoo finally saw that Ranma and Ukyo couldn't be separated, so she gave up. Of course Mousse saw this as a chance to move in and claim his love. So far he's been unlucky in this quest. When Cologne came back from the Amazon Summit, she was told the whole story about how Ranma and Ukyo's relationship came to be. Cologne demanded that Ukyo and Shampoo fight for the right to have Ranma, but Shampoo already broke the news that she already challenged Ukyo and lost. Cologne was angry at first,  
but over time she calmed down. She was planning to make Shampoo go back home with her, however, when she saw how popular the Neko Hanten became,  
mainly because of Ukyo's okonomiyaki, she changed her mind.

Frank Monday satisfied with Akane's death went to solve other cases. He would still visit the Neko Hanten every now and again to check up on the couple, and of course eat some of their great food. None of them had any idea how things were suddenly going to change for the worst.

/NEKO HANTEN/

Ukyo walked into the kitchen. She saw Shampoo getting an order ready.  
She walked over to her.

"Hey Shampoo? Can you watch over the okonomiyaki for me? I'm going to the store for more ingredients."

"Okay, Spat… Shampoo mean Ukyo." Shampoo said smiling. She no longer called Ukyo, Spatula Girl.

"Thanks. If Ranma comes looking for me, tell him I went to the store."  
Ukyo said, as she turned to leave.

Ukyo walked out of the Neko Hanten and headed for the market place. Ukyo had no idea she was being tailed by a black van. She was full of joy,  
humming a tune as she traveled through the Nerima streets. While she was humming, she thought about her life. Ukyo was pleased how things turned out. She had Ranma, Akane's dead, and her okonomiyaki was a big hit all over Japan. Soon Ranma and she would have their okonomiyaki shop they've dreamed about.

When Ukyo turned the corner and went down a dark alley, the black van stopped. Five goons exited the van and carefully surrounded the alley. When Ukyo reach the end, she saw two creepy looking men at the end of the alley waiting for her. Ukyo turned and quickly walked back, but three other men were walking toward her. Ukyo found herself completely trapped inside the alley.

"Get out of my way." Ukyo said in a slightly angry voice.

"Now why would we do that love?" One of the goons said.

"Yeah, you're such a pretty little thing, I think we'll take you with us." Another goon said, in a perverted voice.

"Cut the shit guys. Let's just grab her and get this job over with." The tallest of them said, clearly the leader.

"YEAH! COME HERE! BITCH!" One of the goons rushed Ukyo.

"No stay away from me!" Ukyo threw a sidekick, but the goon easily caught it.

"Whoa! Nice legs." The goon said licking his lips. The other goons rushed in and all grabbed her.

"NO HEL…" Her voice was cut off when one of the goons put duck tape around her mouth.

Ukyo was struggling, but it did no good. All the goons were big and strong. Finally one of the goons, having enough, clubbed Ukyo on the head knocking her out. The goons released her and let her drop on the floor. One of the goons tool a rope out; then he tied the rope around her. Once he was finished, the goons picked Ukyo up and made their way to the van. They looked around to see if there are any witnesses. Luckily there were none. They went to the back of the van; they opened the back, and threw Ukyo inside. Three of the goons got inside with her.

"Remember - don't do anything to her while I'm driving. Boss Lady said no harm can come to her, yet. Believe me fellows, the last person you want to piss off is the boss lady." The leader said, looking hard at them.

"Yeah, yeah, we know." One of the goons answered. "Damn shame though,  
she's hot."

"Just keep it in your pants." The leader then closed the door. He walked to the front of the van, got in, and then drove off.

Ukyo walked down the wedding chapel. She was so happy. Finally, after all she's been through, she was going to marry Ranma. She saw Ranma waiting for her in a nice tuxedo. He had a bright smile on his face. He never looked handsomer in Ukyo's eyes. Ukyo looked around and saw all her friends. Some was smiling, while others were crying tears of joy. When Ukyo finally reached the front of the chapel, she stood beside Ranma and looked at the priest.

"Ukyo do you take Ranma to be your ever loving husband?" Ukyo turned to answers but stopped. She looked in shock, for the person standing there wasn't Ranma, it was Akane.

"Well BITCH! Do you take me? HAHAHAHA!" Akane laughed winking at her.

"WHAT! NO! YOU'RE! DEAD!" Ukyo screamed.

"Really? Well as you can see I'm just fine." Akane said, giving a kind smile. Her face suddenly turned very wicked. "TOO BAD I CAN'T SAY THE SAME FOR YOU!" She suddenly raised a gun and pulled the trigger.

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!

All the shots hit Ukyo in the stomach and face.

"DIE BITCH DIE! HAHAHAHA!" Akane screamed, laughing like a maniac.

Ukyo hit the floor hard. Blood was leaking everywhere. Her dress of white turned into a bloody red dress. "H…E…L…P M…E" Ukyo said slowly,  
but her friend's faces now were evil and twisted too. They were all shouting something at her.

"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!"

SECRET LOCATION

A splash of cold water suddenly wokd Ukyo up from her nightmare.

"We're here." One of the goons said, getting out of the van. The other two follow him. Ukyo tried to struggle, but realizec her body was tied up. She suddenly felt her body being pulled out of the van.

When Ukyo was out of the van, she fonc herself in the woods. In front of her, a cabin with a satellite dish on the top of it. The goons pushdc Ukyo forcing her to walk. When she reached the stairs the door opened. Nabiki came out of the front door smirking. This didn't surprise Ukyo. She figured Nabiki had something to do with is.

"Well Ukyo? How have you been these last couple of years?" Nabiki asked,  
her smirk still in place.

"UM MUMU UMUMMU UMUMUM!" Ukyo tried to speak, but the duck tape was still around her mouth.

"OH! I'm sorry. Allow me." Nabiki walked up and violently ripped the tape off of Ukyo's mouth causing her to shout.

"OWWWW! YOU BITCH! I knew you had to be behind this. What's wrong? Mad because your little sister is dead? She brought that on herself. LET ME GO!" Ukyo finished screaming again.

"Which sister are you talking about Ukyo?" A voice suddenly asked.

Ukyo's face turned cold with fear. It couldn't be who she thought it was.  
She turned her head a little as a ghost came from the back of the cabin. "AKANE?" Ukyo screamed in shock.

"In the flesh." Akane answered with dark humor in her voice.

Now this surprised Ukyo. She suddenly began to think about the nightmare she just had.

/TO BE CONCLUDED/

Return to Top #top 


	15. Game Over

*GAME OVER*

Ukyo stared in shock as Akane was standing next to one of the goons glaring at her with a sick smirk.

Suddenly, Akane began walking up to her. She grabbed Ukyo hard by her cheeks and stared her dead in the eyes. "I bet you were glad when you heard I was dead, Huh? Thought your problems finally came to an end,  
right? Well, guess what bitch? Your problems are just beginning." Akane let go of Ukyo's face, but not before giving it a hard shove.

Ukyo quickly stared back with hatred. "How can you be standing here? The police said they found your burn out corpse in the car wreckage."

"Wrong! They found the body of a burned out woman in the car wreckage,  
it wasn't me." Akane corrected Ukyo, her sick grin still on her face.

"Then whose body was it?" Ukyo screamed getting impatient.

"Let's just say someone else got on my bad side when I was in prison.  
Now that someone no longer exists. Beside, I'd worry more about myself if I were you. Oh yes, I've got big plans for you Ukyo, you and Ranma both." Akane noticed the scared look on Ukyo's face intensify. Pleased by this, she continued. "You see these last couple of years out here did me some good. I've come to realize a lot. One thing I realized. Ranma truly has stopped loving me, and anything I do will never make things the way they were before you took him away from me.

Ukyo gave a surprised look at Akane.

"That's right, Ukyo, I admit it: You've won the battle. Ranma is yours not mine. I've finally come to accept this. I'll admit. I'm quite the stubborn one, but now I've accepted the truth."

Ukyo didn't know what to think. This Akane was nothing like the one she last saw. This Akane was calm. She didn't lose her temper at the drop of a hat like the old Akane. Even when Akane called her a bitch, she said it in such a calm soft manner; it was almost hard to get offend by it.  
In many ways Akane was reminding Ukyo of her oldest and nicest sister,  
Kasumi. Perhaps Akane can be reason with now, Ukyo thought. Going with this possibility, Ukyo spoke. "Well, if you really feel that way? Why didn't you just move on with your life? Everybody thinks you're dead.  
You could've started a new life and left this one behind." Ukyo finished, asking with pleading eyes.

Akane just gave her a calm smile and shook her head. "You haven't been listening Ukyo. I said you won the battle for Ranma, but you will never win the war." Akane's eyes flash a spark of hatred. It was quick, but Ukyo noticed. "Ranma is now my enemy just like you are. I'm going to make sure you both pay for screwing up my life. Ranma betrayed me. We were fated to be together. We were supposed to carry on the legacy of Anything Goes Martial Arts. But thanks to you and Ranma's weakness, all of this is ruined. If I can't have a happy ending, I'm going to make damn sure you two can't have one either."

"Just what are you and that Ice Bitch planning?" Ukyo asked her hatred for Akane returning. Before Akane could answer, Nabiki butts in.

"Sticks and stones Ukyo, sticks and stones. We're going to make Ranma regret the day he decided to leave my little sister for your dirty ass.  
You will be our prisoner until we decide to kill you. I would have had you killed already, but this was all Akane's idea. So, I'm going to let her explain the rest of it. Akane?" Nabiki said smiling at her.

"Gladly. You see Ukyo it's very simple. We're going to test just how much Ranma really loves you. Call it a game if you want. One of Nabiki's employees is going to send Ranma a message telling him about the kidnapping. He will be told to come alone to save you, but it won't be easy. Professional hired muscle will be blocking his path as he tries to make it here. If he gets here in time, then I'll let you go, and as you said, move on with my life. However, for every half hour he is late…  
Well," Akane walked up to Ukyo. She quickly pulled her fist back and punched Ukyo in the face. Because Ukyo was tied up, she couldn't do anything but take the punch. Her lip started to bleed. "I will personally torture you for ten minutes." Akane finished smiling. "OH! And that punch was just an example of what I have in store for you." She quickly added.

A now furious Ukyo, shouted out. "I hate you bitch! Ranma is going to make short work of your professional hired muscle! Ranma loves me and he will rescue me!"

"For your sake I hope so," Akane quickly countered. "Because if he doesn't I will have you begging me to kill you before I'm done. I've been doing a lot of studying on how to torture, during my two year stay here. See, I was thinking of many different ways of making you suffer. I even considered killing Ranma for a while. But, then it hit me, why kill him when I could make him suffer too. This is what the game is all about. Him coming to save you and suffering in his heart, because he will know that if he's late, I will be torturing you. Of course if he doesn't show up in time to stop me, you'll die a sad and very painful death."

Ukyo looked into Akane's eyes and knew she meant every word she said.  
Ukyo began to get scared again. She wasn't like the old Akane. This Akane was much more evil and deadly. Ukyo realized thinking to herself.  
This Akane just wanted to see people suffer; she had no more feelings at all. She'd become just like her middle sister, maybe even worst. Ukyo suddenly heard Akane speak again.

"Don't for one minute think I'm bluffing Ukyo." Akane said as if she read her mind. "I intend on spending some quality time with you. Ranma's not the only one who'll hear how loud you can scream. HA HA HA! Akane finished laughing at her own joke.

"Akane Plea-" Ukyo began, but Akane cuts her off.

"Until the game begins enjoy Nabiki's secret getaway. I will have one of the goons serve you what could be your last meal. Hell, I'll even let you watch television, all until the games begin. After all, I wouldn't want you to think I'm a monster right? HA HA HA!" Akane ended once again laughing. "TAKE HER INSIDE!" Akane shouted at a couple of goons. The goons quickly ran up to Ukyo and helped her up the stairs and into the cabin. Before Ukyo entered she turned around.

"Ranma will save me, you hear, he will save me!" Ukyo was finally pushed inside the cabin.

Akane just gave Ukyo a blank stare, then turned towards Nabiki. "Well,  
phase one is complete. Get everything ready for tomorrow. I can't wait to get my hands on Ukyo."

"What if Ranma does make it in time? He's possibly one of the greatest martial artist in the world." Nabiki asked concern about this game Akane insist on playing.

"No matter what happens this feud ends tomorrow. If Ranma does show up in time…" Akane turned and walked towards the hot springs.

"Akane!" Nabiki shouted, but Akane didn't turn around or answer. She just heads for the hot springs in the back of the cabin.

/NEKO HANTEN/

It wasn't long before Ranma, Shampoo, and Mousse noticed something was wrong. Ukyo told Shampoo she was going to get some groceries from the store, but she never came back. After about an hour and a half, the gang decided to close up the restaurant and go look for her. They start off by going to their favorite market place for ingredients. They asked all of the merchants they buy from if they've seen Ukyo come by. All of them said they didn't see her at all today. Ranma was starting to get worried. This wasn't like Ukyo at all.

"What if something happened to her?" Ranma asked worried.

"No. Ukyo can take care of herself." Mousse said trying to cheer Ranma up.

"Maybe she got side tracked by something else." Ranma said agreeing for his own sake.

"Ukyo come back soon, yes." Shampoo said joining Mousse in cheering Ranma up.

"I hope so. If not then I'm going to the police."

"No need to do that young man." Ranma quickly looked over at the person who just said that.

A man was standing against the wall looking at Ranma with a devilish grin.  
He left off the wall and made his way towards Ranma and the gang.

Ranma, not liking the vibes he was getting from the man quickly got into a defensive stance. "What do you mean? Do you know what happened to Ukyo?"

The man looked at Ranma and smiled. "As a matter of face young man I do."

"Where is she? If you don't tell me!" Ranma started to scream at the guy, but the man didn't look intimidated at all.

"Hey calm down Romeo. I've been sent to give you a message. Of course if you insist on being rude I'll just turn back and you'll never see me or Ukyo again." The man finished looking at Ranma daringly.

Ranma, sensing the guy was serious, calmed down. "What's the message?"  
Rage was boiling through Ranma's veins, but he tried his best to hold his emotions.

"That's better," the guy said smiling again. "I could tell you, but I think it's best if you listen for yourself." The guy pulled out a tape recorder and pushed the play button. After a few seconds a grimy voice started talking.

"Ranma Soatome. If you're listening to this it means you discover the one you call Ukyo is missing. We currently have Ukyo in our possession.  
She's fine and being treated like a guest. This, however, will not last.  
You and Ukyo are guilty of unforgivable acts and will be punished for them. Still, we are civilized people and will give you a sporting chance to save her from her fate. Have you ever been in a tournament Ranma?  
Because to get your love back you must defeat some of the best hired muscle around the world, fighters who waited years to challenge you. The guy in front of you has a map giving you directions on how to reach us.  
Come alone Ranma. Call the cops, she dies. If any one comes along with you, she dies. Most importantly, if you don't defeat your challengers and show up in time, we'll torture her before we let her die. This torture won't be quick. It will be a very slow, painful, process. Every half-an-hour you're late, we'll torture your loving Ukyo for ten minutes straight. Each ten minutes will be more painful than the last. I'd advise you to hurry, because once our torturer gets bored, this person will finish the job. So take the map, defeat the challengers, save the damsel in distress. I'll be waiting." The tape stopped.

"I was also told to tell you this tournament begins at dawn tomorrow."  
The guy said, putting the tape recorder back in his jacket. "I'd advise you to get ready. You have a long day tomorrow Romeo. You have two hours to reach your Juliet, before the torturing begins. Understand?"

Ranma glared at him with pure hatred, but nods his head.

"Good boy. Well, good luck Romeo, you'll need it." The guy turned and walked away. Soon he disappeared into the crowd and into the market place.

"What are you going to do Ranma?" Mousse asked looking concerned.

"What else can I do? I have no choice but to go and rescue her," Ranma answered with venom in his voice.

"Shampoo go too!" Shampoo shouted with fury.

Ranma quickly turned and looked at her hard. "No you can't go with me.  
Didn't you hear the recording? If they see me with someone they'll kill Ukyo before I can get to her. I have to go alone, there's no other choice. I will rescue her don't worry. No two bit hired thugs is going to keep me from her." Ranma finished with venom in his voice.

"Well, I believe in you Ranma." Mousse said showing his support. "You must go and get her back. The world will lose a great soul in Ukyo."

"I will Mousse. I'm going to make whoever is behind this pay. I'll show no mercy!" Ranma finished, shouting.

"Let go home Ranma. Must prepare for tomorrow. Shampoo cook Ranma special meal for tomorrow battle" Shampoo said smiling.

"Yes let's go home." Ranma looked at the sky. I'm coming for you baby don't worry. Please stay strong until then." Ranma cried in a sad voice.

Both Shampoo and Mousse look at Ranma with sadness and concern. Ranma,  
Mousse, and Shampoo walked back towards the Neko Hanten. Getting ready for the hard day they must soon face, especially Ranma.

/NABIKI'S CABIN: THE NEXT DAY/

Ukyo was sleeping on a nice comfy sofa. Yesterday was terrifying, but relaxing. Nabiki and Akane let her watch satellite television all day and night. Boy did they have a lot of channels, Ukyo once thought. The goons tended to her every need without question. Akane was mostly in the hot spring singing and reading. This scared Ukyo, because what she thought about Akane was true, she no longer cared for human life. Akane in Ukyo's mind was more dangerous than Nabiki now. She even wondered if Nabiki still had control over the situation.

Nabiki herself would leave and return every now and again. The last time she left, she came back with dinner for everyone including herself and Nabiki's hired goons. At first, Ukyo didn't want to eat because she didn't trust the food. Nabiki told her it was safe, but Ukyo wouldn't buy it. When she saw the other people eating her stomach started to growl. Finally after a couple hours Ukyo kindly asked Nabiki for some food. Nabiki had a goon untie her arms. After he was done, another goon pointed his gun at her. Nabiki told her to dig in, but not to try anything.

Akane was watching a movie she enjoyed. Ironically, the movie was about an obsessed ex-girlfriend making her ex-boyfriend and his new girlfriend's life a living hell. Akane was enjoying everything the ex-girlfriend was doing, and at times looked at Ukyo with a smirk. Ukyo just ignored her though.

Finally around eleven o clock, Nabiki came in and turned off the television. She told Ukyo it was time to sleep. She had a goon lead her to a huge sofa and laid her down. They tied her arms and legs to the sofa and had a different goon watch her every couple of hours through the night. Ukyo was uncomfortable, but after a while, tiredness over came her and she fell asleep.

SPLASH!

Ukyo suddenly jumped up. She found herself all wet. She also realized a second later that her legs and feet were no longer tied to the sofa.  
When Ukyo quickly gained her senses, she noticed Akane standing over her with a bucket smiling. She also noticed Nabiki standing by her with two of her goons. One goon was holding a gun on her.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Did I disturb your beauty sleep?" Akane asked in a cold uncaring voice.

"It's time Ukyo." Nabiki said in a plain voice.

The goon walked over to her and help her up. The other goon kept his gun steady on her. The goon tied Ukyo's arms again.

"Let's get started shall we." Nabiki said walking out the room. Akane and the goons follow with Ukyo.

The goons lead her to a room in the back of the Cabin. Inside the room is one hard wooden chair. The goon sat her down and tied both her arms and legs together. Water was still dripping off of her leaving a small puddle.

Ukyo tried one more time to reason with Akane. "Akane please stop this.  
This proves nothing. Just let me go and move on with your life. Just leave Ranma-kun and me alone."

Akane however, didn't like Ukyo calling Ranma, Ranma-kun, so her answer was quick. She walked in front of Ukyo and gave her a hard slap across the face. "Shut up, Ukyo. Nothing can to stop this now. Everything is in place. If Ranma-kun", Akane said in a mocking tone, "really loves you,  
then he should have no problem saving you."

Ukyo finally caught on to something. "What are you trying to prove Akane huh? You trying to prove that Ranam loves you more because of all the times he saved you? Is that it? How pathetic. Even if Ranma and I weren't a couple, he'd still save me because we're best friends. You just can't let it go can you Akane? If Ranma did choose you in the end,  
I would've respected his wish. Why? Because true love is seeing the person you love happy, even if that person isn't with you. The fact that you can't accept this makes you a very pathetic person. What Ranma saw in you in the first place is beyond me. You're just a sad, insecure,  
little girl."

Akane, having heard enough, snaps. "SHUT UP BITCH!" She started punching Ukyo in the face. SHUT! UP! SHUT! UP! SHUT! UP! SHUT! UP! SHUT! UP! WHAT DO YOU KNOW? YOU KNOW NOTHING!"

Suddenly. Nabiki stepped in. "Akane! Stop it! Remember the game. You're supposed to wait first."

Akane looked at Nabiki with fury in her eyes. "I hate her Nabiki. I HATE HER!" Akane screamed.

"I know you do Akane, but we already agreed to the game. Just wait and see if Ranam shows up. You're out to punish both remember?"

Akane calmed down.

It was so fast it took a now blooded lip, blacked eyed Ukyo by surprise.

"You're right Sister. I almost lost it there." Akane then turned her back towards Ukyo. "Think what you want bitch. You just better pray Ranma shows up. As you can tell, I can't wait to get my hands on you." With that said, she left the room.

Nabiki looked at Ukyo. "If you want a chance at living, I strongly suggest you don't provoke her again. You don't know how bad she wants to kill you." She then gave a good look at Ukyo's new wounds. "Then again,  
maybe you do." She then turned and looked at the goon who witnessed the whole incident. "Clean her up." Nabiki then left the room. The goon soon followed, but came back with a wet cloth and some alcohol. He began tending to Ukyo's new wounds.

/NEKO HANTEN: DAWN/

Ranma got up bright and early. This wasn't too hard to do, since he didn't get much sleep. He kept having nightmares about Ukyo and what could be happening to her. One person who kept entering his mind was Akane. However, Ranma kept dismissing the idea. Akane is dead. There's no way she could have anything to do with this, Ranma kept telling himself. Still the thoughts wouldn't go away. In the end, Ranma was convinced the people behind this were thugs who wanted to challenge him and beat the Anything Goes Martial Arts style.

"The fools" Ranma said, sounding very cocky. "They're going to wish they never messed with me and my fiancé!" Ranma got up from his bed and put on his traditional Chinese wear. Inside the left pocket was the map the man gave him yesterday. The map pointed to a forest outside of Nerima.  
The directions lead Ranma through the town down a deserted road, and finally to the forest area. "Okay Ranma let's get this over with." Ranma said to himself. "The sooner I find her the better." He left his room and walked down the stairs. Just before he headed out the restaurant door,  
he heard Shampoo shout his name.

"RANMA! WAIT!" Ranma turned around and addressed the Amazon.

"I don't have time to talk Shampoo. I only have two hours to save Ukyo or she's dead."

"Shampoo know. Shampoo just wanted to give Ranma ramen meal to go."  
Shampoo held up container with steam coming out of it. "Not healthy for Ranma to fight on empty stomach, yes?"

Ranma looked at the container and smiled. "Thanks Shampoo. I'll eat it on the way." Ranma took the container off of Shampoo and headed out the door.

"Good Luck, Ranma!" Shampoo shouted. Ranma just waved at her as he left the restaurant.

Ranma started to head in the direction of the forest, when he heard Mousse call out to him.

"Ranma! Wait!" Ranma still walking responded.

"Not now Mousse. I gotta rescue Ukyo!" Ranma shouted now getting frustrated by all the interruptions.

"I know. I just wanted to say good luck Ranma. I know you'll get her back. I would go with you, but I don't know how many people might be watching us right now. Kick anyone's ass that gets in your way. And give the leader of this mess a nice beating for me. Ukyo is my friend, and I don't like anyone picking on my friends." Mousse finished looking angry.

"You can count on it Mousse. I'll bring her back and make these people pay. Both you and Shampoo prepare a celebration dinner for later." Ranma said, joking a little.

"Good idea, Ranma." Mousse agreed winking at him.

"Okay! I'm off!" Ranma shouted, running in the direction the map gives.

/6:20 AM NERIMA TIME/

Ranma headed for the road area on the map. While he was running, he was eating Shampoo's noodles at the same time. The noodles taste great, and for some reason Ranma's senses got a lot better. He was now more focused on where he was going, and he no longer felt tired. He drank the soup that was left to wash all the noodles down. Finally Ranma reached the road on the map. It lead right into the forest area. Just before he stepped on the road, a large dagger was thrown at him. Ranma saw it coming and jumped out of the way.

"Not so fast pretty boy." A tall muscular man step in front of Ranma blocking his path. "You didn't think it would be that easy did you?"

"So you're one of the scum I must face to rescue to Ukyo?" Ranma shouted.

The guy just smiled and answered, "What if I am? You're not getting past,  
not until you beat me, anyway. I'm the best fighter in Germany. I heard a lot about the great Ranma Saotome. Well, all I see is a love sick, punk,  
kid."

"Oh, yeah! We'll see who's a punk after I get through with you!" Ranma shouted while charging at the guy.

The man stepped back and took out five throwing knives. He aimed at Ranma and threw them one by one.

Ranma easily dodged each knife. Ranma finally reached the guy and threw a quick punch. The fighter blocked it and does a back flip out of Ranma's path.

He took out a long dagger and licked the tip. "Perhaps I should tell you who I am. They call me Edge, AKA the man with a thousand blades. I'm going to slice you into hamburger patties." He attacked Ranma and started swinging his blade in a professional knife handling motion.

Ranma blocked every attack. Finally having enough, Ranma decided to let this guy know how powerful he really was. He got on the offensive and began throwing punched at a rapid rate.

Edge tried to block the punches with his dagger, but he was too slow. Some of the punches got through his guard and knocked him back.

Ranma continued the offensive, throwing a sharp roundhouse kick that hit Edge clean in the Jaw. Edge was knocked off his feet by the hard blow and landed hard on the ground.

Ranma smiled.

Edge felt his chin to see if his jaw was still in place. Luckily for him, it still was. The man got up and looked at Ranma with anger. "I guess it's time I stop playing with you. It's time you know why they call me the man with a thousand blades. SUPER BLADE BARRAGE!"

Suddenly, Ranma was shocked as a seemingly endless amount of throwing knives was heading his way. The first one left a small cut on his cheek.  
Ranma used his hand speed to reflect the others away. Finally when the barrage was over, Ranma tried to attack Edge, but Edge wasn't in front of him.

Ranma noticed this a bit too late as Edge grabbed Ranma from behind in a headlock. "You're finished pretty boy!" Edge screamed.

Ranma tried to break free, but the guy was very stong. The guy, however,  
didn't realize that Ranma was stronger. And soon Ranma slowly began to break out of the headlock.

Edge sensing this pulled out a jagged knife and tried to cut Ranma's throat. Both men struggle as Edge moves the knife closer and closer to Ranma's throat. "Die you bastard!" Edge screamed "DIE!"

Ranma started elbowing Edge in the side of his body. After four solid hits Edge finally let go. He immediately charged Ranma again with his jagged knife. "ENOUGH!" Ranma screamed. He quickly knocked the knife out of Edge's hand. And before edge could react, Ranma began a brutal flurry of punchws and kicks. Each one landing solid on Edge's face and body.  
Ranma finally finished his massive combo with a deadly uppercut that almost took Edge's head off. Edge was sent flying through the air and landed hard on the ground out cold.

Ranma walked up to Edge and checksd his body. Seeing that the man was out,  
Ranma rushed for the forest area. Knowing that he was one step closer to freeing Ukyo, nothing or no one was going to stop him now.

/6:55 AM NERIMA TIME/

Ranma, now at the forest entrance, began to look around to see if there was anyone there. When he saw there wasn't anyone, he started to go inside the forest. It was surprisingly deep and dark. There are many tall trees filled with huge branches and leafs. Ranma pulled his map out to make sure he was going the right way. Once he was convinced, he continued down the path.

While he was walking through the forest, he suddenly stopped. Ranma quickly began looking around. He could've sworn he heard something. After about a minute, Ranma continued walking toward the direction on the map.  
Suddenly Ranma stopped again and looked around. Now he knew someone else was in the forest besides him. So Ranma decided to call them out. "I KNOW YOU'RE THERE! COME OUT AND FACE ME!"

"HA HA HA HA!" A shadowy figure began moving behind the trees.

Ranma heard the threat, but couldn't see him. Suddenly, he hearg a gunshot.

BANG!

A bullet quickly zips past him. Ranma suddenly got on the defensive and began running. Ranma made sure he's still running in the direction of Ukyo. He suddenly heard more gunshots.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Ranma used his quick speed to dodge each bullet will still continuing on his way. Then suddenly a gunshot was fired at him from the front.

Bang!

Ranma quickly ducked the bullet as it flew right past him.

"Not so fast friend. I want to play with you first." The mysterious figure in the shadow said darkly. "Every master hunter must test their prey abilities before the kill. It makes things much more exciting. HA HA HA!"

"I'M NO ONES PREY!" Ranma screamed getting angry. "COME ON OUT AND FACE ME ALREADY!"

"I think not kung fu kid. If you want me, you gotta find me." The figure quickly moved deeper in to the shadows of the forest, but can easily still see his prey. To let his prey know this, he fired another shot.

BANG!

Ranma jumpsedout the way getting angrier. "COWARD!"

"HA HA HA HA! Say what you want kung fu kid, but you won't be leaving this forest anytime soon. I have traps of all kinds planted all over the area. Not to mention you still have to deal with me. HA HA HA!"

Bang!

The figure fired another shot. Ranma jumped out the way, but landed on an explosive device. Luckily, Ranma quick reflexes allowed him to jump off it just before it explodes.

BAM!

Ranma was sent flying into a tree, and landed hard on the ground.

"MUHAHAHAHA! Your proving to be quite the interesting prey. That explosion would've killed any normal man by now."

Ranma got up and regained his composer. "THAT'S IT! If you won't come get me, I'll come get you." Ranma started to carefully look around in the forest.

Bang!

The shadowy figure fired again, but Ranma saw the spark just before he dodged the bullet. "THERE!" Ranma's screamed, running towards the figure.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The figure fired three fast shoots, but Ranma jumped on a tree branch.  
Then he dived towards the place the sparks were coming from.

The shadowy figure tried to fire again, but the gun clicked. "Damn!" The figure screamed as he realizes he was out of bullets. He quickly started to reload, but he saw Ranma rushing for him. The figure pulled out a grenade and threw it at Ranma.

Ranma seeing the grenade quickly jumped out the way.

BOOM!

The grenade went off. Ranma duck for cover to avoid any flying objects from hitting him. When Ranma tried to gets back up, he saw a man standing over him with a gun pointed at his head. The figure had an army uniform with black military paint completely covering his face. His eyes were a raging blue, and his mouth was in a cocky grin.

"It looks like I'm taking too many chances with you kid. Preys no fun when it tries to fight back. I think I'll kill you now and pick up my reward."

"Reward?" Ranma began to question. "Who sent you people after me anyway?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The military man said grinning. "Sorry kid I don't give the name of my employer. Not professional. Then again since you're going to die anyway, why not. My employer is a hot young Asian lady by the name of Naboki or something. I could never get Japanese names right.

"Nabiki!" Ranma said in anger.

"Yeah, that's her. Now that you know, DIE!" Just before the military figure pulled the trigger, Ranma quickly shoved a stone inside the gun barrel.

Bang!

When the gun went off, it pops out of the military guys hand. It fell on the ground. The guy tried to pick it up. But Ranma stopped him.

"You're MINE! Ranma screams. He uppercuts the guy in the face knocking him to the ground. "Damn Nabiki! This time she went too far. I'm! I'm!  
So! Mad! When will they leave us alone?" Ranma saw the guy getting back up. Ranma suddenly looked at him with pure rage. "And you would help kidnap Ukyo and try to kill me for MONEY!" Ranma picked the military guy up and looked at the remaining forest area. He remembered what the guy said about there being trap all through the forest. "It's time you became useful and make a path for me soldier" Ranma said smirking.

"NO DON'T!" The military soldier desperately screamed.

"ARM CANNON MISSLE!" Ranma screamed. Ranma aims and throws the guy in a straight line real fast.

"NOOOOOOO!" The guy screams as he's sent flying. Lots of planted bombs and mine devices go off as he flies through the forest.

BAM! BOOM! BAM! BOOM! BOOM! BAM! BOOM! BOOM! BAM! BAM! BOOM!

Ranma ducked down. Tree branches, rocks, twigs were flying all over the place. When the explosions finally stopped, Ranma slowly got up. He covered his mouth as the forest was now filled with smoke. When the smoke finally fades away, there was a clear path in front of him made by the explosions. The path was so clear he could see an exit at the far end of the forest. "Finally, I'm coming Ukyo!" Ranma looked at his risk watch.  
"Damn getting past him took a lot longer than I thought." Ranma began running for the exit.

/7:45 AM NERIMA TIME/

The impact of the explosions was heard throughout the forest, including the cabin area. Akane and Nabiki hear the explosions and send some goons to investigate. When they get, there they see one of Nabiki's hired men killed. His body was blown to bits.

"OH! God!" One of the goons said. "This must mean Ranma is on the way.  
Hurry, tell Nabiki, hurry!" The goon said to the other.

"What about you?" The other goon asked.

"I'll be fine just go!" The goon ran into the forest before the other goon could respond.

The other goon looked at his partner running into the forest and decided to do what he said. He ran back to the cabin and found Nabiki waiting for him.

"What happened?" Nabiki asked.

"The soldier you hired failed!" The goon shouted.

"WHAT! But he's the best mercenary from the United States!" I paid 100,000 of my hard earned money to hire him! Nabiki shouted.

"Well, it wasn't good enough." The goon began talking again. "Not only did he fail, but he's dead. Blown to bits by his own explosives I imagine."

"Damn! This means Ranma should be here any minute now." Nabiki said getting worried. "Hey where's the other guy I sent with you?"

Before the goon could answer he and Nabiki heard a loud scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"He went after Ranma." The goon finally answered in a somewhat frightened voice.

"Damn!" Nabiki ran to the cabin. She spotted Akane. "Akane quick get Ukyo out here now! Ranma is on his way!"

Akane wished this shocked her, but it didn't. "Yeah! I figured he would make it on time. I wish he didn't though. I was hoping to spare myself from killing him at least. Now I will kill them both."

Nabiki just looked at Akane as her little sister left and headed inside the cabin.

/MEANWHILE: NERIMA POLICE STATION/

Frank Monday was in his office enjoying breakfast, or the best breakfast a cop could get, doughnuts. When suddenly a fellow officer opened his office door. He was a rookie officer who joined the force about a month long ago.

"Hey Frank we just got a call about a massive explosion in the forest area outside of Nerima. The witness that called it in claims a whole section of the forest is gone." The rookie officer finished.

"Did you call the construction company to see if there was any work being done in that area?" Frank asked the young officer.

"Yeah, they claimed their not authorized to work in that area." The rookie answered.

"Well, I guess we should check it out. You ready to face your first possible threat?"

"I was born ready sir!" The rookie answered in a cocky voice.

"We'll see," was Frank's simple reply. Both the officer's left Frank's office and headed for the police car. Both men got in and drive out of the parking lot. As they were heading for the forest, they could already see what the caller was taking about. "I'm surprise the whole forest isn't on fire." Frank said.

"I guess we can count our blessings", was the rookie's simple reply.

"Yeah!" Frank agreed. The police car was seen heading towards the smoke.

/7:55 AM NERIMA TIME/

Akane made her way towards the back room where Ukyo was being held.  
When she opened the door she sees Ukyo looking at her with fear. Akane walked up to Ukyo and smiled at her. "You're one lucky bitch. It looks like Ranma made it after all." Akane saw a smile appear on Ukyo's face.  
Akane getting angry, but not showing it, continued. "Yes it looks like I can't torture you after all." Suddenly, Akane backhanded Ukyo.

SMACK!

The blow was so hard it knocked Ukyo and the chair she was tied to down.  
Akane walked up to Ukyo. "But I can get in a couple of good shoots."  
Akane raged. She kicked Ukyo twice in the stomach. Ukyo wanted to scream but the air was knocked right out of her. "Come on bitch it's time to see your fiancé." Akane twitched when she said this, but she kept her emotions in check. She knew soon she was going to let all of her rage out.

Taking out the goon who tried to stop him, Ranma knew he was heading in the right direction. When he finally reached the exit, Ranma saw the remains of the soldier who tried to kill him. Ranma didn't like killing,  
but his mind was in self-defense mode. He had no regrets. When he finally stepped out into the open, he saw a lodge cabin with a huge satellite on top of it. He also saw someone he recognized immediately.  
"NABIKI!"

"Congratulations Ranma, you won the tournament." Nabiki said in a calm voice.

"WHERE'S UKYO? NABIKI?" Ranma screamed in rage.

"My sister should be bringing her out here about now." Nabiki answered,  
still in a calm voice.

This took Ranma completely by surprise. As far as he knew the only other living sister was Kasumi, but Kasumi was the last person who'd be involved with something like this. That could only mean. Ranma suddenly remember the nightmare he had earlier. "No it can't be…" Ranma said in a soft surprised voice.

"Oh! But it is!" Akane suddenly appeared in the front of the cabin with a scared Ukyo by her side.

"AKANE!" Ranma screamed. "No! It can't be! You died in that car wreck."

"Yet here I am, alive and in living color." Akane responded in dark humorous voice.

"Let her go Akane. It's 7:58, the games over. I made it in time. You lost Akane. Just hand her over and leave us be. I won't even mention you're still alive. No law enforcement knows about this." Ranma pleaded.

"Of course they don't Ranma. Nabiki had the whole town watched. If you did go to the cops, mainly your favorite cop, Frank Monday. I would've killed Ukyo very slowly and painfully before any of you showed up in time to save her." Akane finished with an evil look in her eyes.

"My god Akane! What happened to you? You were never like this before.  
Why can't you just accept the fact that we can't be together?"

"SHUT UP!" Akane started tightening her arm around Ukyo's neck. "YOU DID THIS TO ME YOU TRAITOR! EVER SINCE YOU CAME INTO MY LIFE, YOU MADE IT A LIVING HELL! I HATE YOU RANMA! THIS IS NO LONGER ABOUT YOU CHOOSING UKYO! IT'S ABOUT ME RESTARTING MY LIFE!" Akane calmed down, but her hold around Ukyo's neck got tighter.

Ukyo started to choke.

"And the only way to restart my life is to get rid of the one person who ruined it. YOU!" Akane took out a handgun and shot Ranma.

Bang!

Ranma was caught completely off guard and the bullet went in and out of his left arm.

"RUMMMM!" Ukyo tried to scream. Tears began falling out of her eyes.

Ranma dropped to the ground in pain. His perfect balance completely thrown off. "A… AKANE! NO!"

"Till death do we part Ranma, NOW DIE!" Akane aimed her gun at Ranma's head.  
Just before she pulled the trigger, Ukyo bit the hand that was choking her . She bit it so hard a piece of Akane's skin ripped off. "OWWW!" Akane screamed. YOU BITCH! YOUR LIFE JUST RAN OUT! She began pistol-whipping Ukyo. "HAHAHAHA! LOVE IT BITCH! LOVE IT!"

"UKYO NO!" Ranma jumped up in pain and rushed to save Ukyo. Akane, too busy pistol-whipping Ukyo doesn't notice. The one remaining goon gets in Ranma's way and tried to stop him. Ranma with an extra burst of energy jump kicked the goon in the jaw, knocking him out. Ranma landed on his feet and continued to run towards Akane and Ukyo.

"AKANE WATCH OUT!" Nabiki screamed. Nabiki was a thinker not a fighter.  
All she could really do was watch.

Akane looked up and saw Ranma rushing towards her. She stopped pistol-whipping Ukyo and pointed the gun at her head. "Hold it right their hero! One more step and she dies."

Ranma, holding his bleeding left arm, pleaded to Akane. "Please Akane let her go. It's me you want. Please leave her alone. You can do whatever you want with me."

"Okay, Ranma. I'll leave her alone if you get on your knees. GET ON YOUR KNEES!" Akane said a second time screaming.

Ranma did as she said. He got on his kness. "I see. If this is what it takes. Promise me Ukyo will live." Ranma said realizing his fate.

"Fuck you, Ranma. I'm not promising you anything. Pray that I do keep my word." Akane left Ukyo's side, walked down the stairs and stood in front of a helpless Ranma. She pointrf her gun at his head once again.  
"This is the fate of all traitors. Goodbye Ranma"

Ranma closed his eyes.

"LOOK AT ME RANMA! LOOK ME IN THE EYES OR SHE DIES!" Akane screamed. "I want you to know it's me who killed you."

Ranma opened his eyes with a tear coming down. I'm sorry Ukyo. Mousse you have to eat that special dinner without me. I hope someday Shampoo finally notice you and accepts your love.

"You really love her don't you?" Akane asked in a caring voice.

Ranma looked her dead in the eye and said: "Yes I do"

"Then she dies first". Akane said with hate coming back in her voice.

NO! YOU! SAID!…

BANG!

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE GHOST LADY!" Frank Monday screamed pointing his gun in the air. The shoot he fired caught Akane completely off guard. "It seems like someone's come back to life giving Ukyo and her boyfriend more hell. I don't know how you faked your own death, but I'm getting a good idea." He looked over towards Nabiki. "ARREST HER!" Frank tells the rookie cop that came with him.

"YES SIR!" The cop said.

"NABIKI! RUN!" Akane screamed. Nabiki listened. She headed for the car.

"STOP HER!" Frank screamed. The officer ran after Nabiki. Frank began to walk towards Akane.

DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! YOU DO AND THEY DIE! Akane pointed her gun back and forth between Ranma and Ukyo.

Ranma saw this as an opportunity and took it. He waited until Akane looked away from him. When she finally does, he used his incredible speed and grabbed the gun with his right arm. "GIVE ME THE GUN!" Ranma screamed.

NO! NEVER! Ranma and Akane start struggling.

"GIVE ME THE GUN! AKANE!"

"NO LET GO!"

BANG!

Ukyo looked on in shock.

Frank looked on in shock.

Ranma felt on the ground hard, blood leaking from his chest. OH! GOD!  
It hurts! IT HURTS! Ranma screamed.

"RANMA!" Ukyo shouted. "NO! RANMA!" Ukyo started crying.

"YOU'RE NEXT BITCH!" Akane turned and pointed her gun at Ukyo.

"HOLD IT!"

BANG!

The first bullet entered Akane's side. She turned to see who shot her. It was Frank Monday. "D… DA… NM… YOU! You ruined everything!" She slowly raised her gun and tried to point at Frank Monday.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Each bullet entered different parts of Akane's stomach, one through the left rib, another through the liver, and the third one through the left breast. The final Bullet went right through her brain, blowing the back of her head off. Akane slowly felt to the ground. Her eyes still opened,  
soon glazed over.

Akane was dead.

Frank quickly rushed for the front of the cabin. When he got there he looked over Akane. He took her gun away and reached for his cell phone. He called his police station. After a few rings the call went through.

Operator: 119 emergencies. What's your emergency?

Frank: This is officer Frank Monday. Send a couple of ambulances immediately. I have a badly shot man and an injured women here. I also have a dead body of a criminal.

Operator: Officer Monday, what is your current position?

Frank: I'm in the forest where the explosions happened. There's a cabin at the end of the crater the explosion left. You can't miss it. Hurry he's running out of time.

Operator: Will send a couple of units immediately.

Frank: Great!

Frank hung up the cell phone and put it back into this pocket. He looked down at Akane one more time. He had nothing against killing another man, but killing a woman left a bad feeling in his gut. He rushed over to Ranma and looked down. He was still alive, but in serious pain. Don't worry Ranma help is on the way. Be strong Ranma and hold on for Ukyo's sake.

"Ranma!" Ukyo cried looking helpless all tied up.

Frank walked over to Ukyo and untied the ropes around her. Once she was free, she immediately ran towards Ranma.

"RANMA! RANMA! PLEASE DON'T DIE!" Ukyo was crying heavily now.

Ranma in a lot of pain slowly turned towards Ukyo. "D… Do… n't wor…ry Uky…o I'll be… fine."

Frank walked towards Ranma and added pressure to the bullet wound.

As both Ukyo and Frank were paying attention to Ranma, the rookie officer managed to capture Nabiki. As he was leading her back to meet Franks he noticed what happened, and so did Nabiki.

"AKANE! AKANE!" Nabiki started to struggle and tried to break free, but she was in handcuffs. "NO! SISTER! SISTER!" Nabiki fell on her knees crying.

Frank quickly turned around. "Take her to the police car!" Then he looked at Nabiki. "She was trying to kill them Miss Tendo. I had no choice. She shot Ranma in the chest. He's critically wounded. I'm sorry."

Nabiki looked at Frank with rage in her eyes. "You killed her? Bastard! I hope he dies! You hear me Ranma! I HOPE YOU DIE!"

"You read her - her rights, didn't you?" Frank asked the rookie officer.

"Yes sir!" The young officer answered proudly.

"Okay take her back to the patrol car, and if you see the ambulance, let them through."

"Of course sir!" The young officer picked Nabiki up and lead her to the patrol car. She strugglef the whole way calling Akane's name.

Soon the ambulance showed up at the explosion scene and rushed to the cabin in front of them. As the scene faded out, we get a clear shot of the paramedics tending to Ukyo wounds. We also see Ranma being put on a stretcher and carried to the back of an ambulance. We then see a shot of Akane's dead body being wrapped in a body bag and carried to another ambulance. Body bags were also used to clean up the messy body of the one time mercenary soldier. Edge was nowhere to be found. He must've come to and left before Frank and the rookie cop showed up.

/EPILOGUE/

The story became big all over the news. Soon everybody in Nerima and beyond was talking again about the story they thought was long over and almost forgotten. The fact that Crazy Akane faked her own death and tried to kill her ex-boyfriend and his fiancé was stuff you'd only see in movies, yet it was reality. People was starting to doubt if she was really dead this time, but photos of her autopsy would soon get posted all over the internet by people interested in the Crazy Akane story.  
There was even talk about a movie being made from the tragedy. Kasumi sued the people behind the movie project however and won. She won mainly because of Nabiki's connections, but Kasumi didn't know it. As this was happening the victims of Crazy Akane was trying their best to move on with their lives.

Ranma and Ukyo: After hours of surgery the doctors were able to take out the bullet Akane pumped in Ranma's chest. When he finally came to, he saw Ukyo right beside his bed smiling down at him. She kissed him on the cheek with tears of joy leaking out of her eyes. Ranma was happy to be alive. He actually thought it was the end for him that time. Soon he was able to walk again, and after two mouths of recuperating, he was finally allowed to leave the hospital. Ranma couldn't complain too much.  
The stay at the hospital wasn't so bad. Mousse, Shampoo, and Ukyo often showed up to keep him company. One time Kasumi showed up. Both Ranma and Ukyo didn't know what to say to her. Out of all the people in the world,  
neither wanted to see Kasumi suffering. She apologized for the actions of her sisters and asked Ranma for her forgiveness. Ranma told Kasumi that it wasn't her fault, but Kasumi said it was for not being a better big sister of the two and putting her foot down. Ukyo told Kasumi that she would never blame her for what happen and went and gave her a hug.  
Kasumi broke down crying and Ukyo joined her, because Ukyo hated to see Kasumi suffering. It just wasn't fair in Ukyo's mind. Ranma himself even got teary eyed, a little. Ranma was sad that Akane died the way she did.  
He didn't have romantic feelings for her anymore, but he didn't want her dead. Still, she brought it on herself. And if it weren't for officer Frank Monday, both Ukyo and himself would be dead. Speaking of Frank, he came to visit Ranma too. He gave Ranma a heroes badge for the heroic actions Ranma took in saving Ukyo. Ranma was being modest, but soon accepted the reward. When Ranma finally reached home, he was given that special dinner Mousse promised.

/6 MONTHS LATER/

Ranma and Ukyo finally saved up enough money to open their own okonomiyaki restaurant, but they decided not to. After living with Mousse, and Shampoo for so long, and after the horrible events they had to go through. Ranma and Ukyo saw the Amazons as family. Instead of using the money to open there own joint. They decided to use the money to expand the Neko Hanten. They all signed a contract making them all equal partners in the agreement. Soon the Neko Hanten was the most popular restaurant, not only in Nerima, but also all over the world.  
People would come from everywhere to eat in their restaurant. Ukyo's okonomiyaki became a food as popular as Italian pizza. Some people would show up just to eat that alone, and many people there were famous singers, movie stars, sports athletes, even political figures would eat in the Neko Hanten. The place became so popular they had to hire extra workers to help run it. Finally, the life Ukyo and Ranma had dreamed of was coming true. They were so happy; they decided to plan their own wedding again. This time they knew there wasn't going to be any interruptions.

Shampoo and Mousse: Both Amazons were happy when Ranma pulled through.  
When Shampoo first heard that Ranma was shot badly, she broke down crying. Mousse was sad as well. They immediately went to the hospital to see if he'd make it. The doctor gave them good news that pleased them both especially Shampoo. Shampoo knew that Ranma's heart belonged to Ukyo, but she still had strong feelings for him. Mousse was glad to find out Ukyo was safe and sound. He secretly envied Ukyo, because at one time she didn't stand a chance of getting Ranma. But because she never gave up on her love, she was able to obtain Ranma's heart in the end.  
Akane's crazy actions caused this as well but still. Mousse wasn't sad at all when he heard the fate of Akane. In fact he was relieved. Because he knew that as long as she lived, she would never stop harassing them.  
He was shocked to find out she was still alive the past two years, as much as everyone else who thought she died in the car wreck. Him and Shampoo were getting along a lot better now. She no longer started beating him up when he tried to have friendly conversations with her.  
She'd even took time to listen to all he had to say instead of ignoring him like she use to do. Mousse was happy because this was a start. Maybe one day it will lead to something more.

Officer Frank Monday: Officer Monday was given a metal of honor for his actions on that fateful day. He was promoted to Chief of Police and given his own division. Because of the higher pay, he would often visit the Neko Hanten restaurant to eat. He also wanted to check on Ranma and the gang. The Rookie Officer was giving the respect he deserved by his fellow officers. He personally requested to work in Frank's division,  
which they granted without question.

Tendo Family: The Tendo Family was devastated when they found out about Akane still being alive only to die a violent death because she was trying to take lives. Soun tried to kill himself many times, but Kasumi would stop him. Genma felt guilty for what happened and decided to leave. No one knows where he went. To add insult to injury, Nabiki was charged with aiding Akane in the kidnappings and the attempted murders of Ranma Saotome and Ukyo Kouji. Soun lost it then. So much so, he had to be put in a mental institution where he still is to this day. Kasumi had the house all to herself now. There were times she wanted to give up on life too, but she told herself she had to be strong for her remaining family. Kasumi always wondered what made Akane crazy. Was it always in her, or was it the lost of their mother. These thoughts would keep Kasumi up at nights crying. Dr Tofu would visit Kasumi everyday to see if she was alright. He loved Kasumi with all his heart and would be devastated if anything happen to her. Kasumi would appreciate this and would often cry on his shoulder.

Nabiki: Because they couldn't find any evidence of her other crimes,  
thanks to Mayaka, Nabiki was tried and convicted of aiding a fugitive to commit murder. She was given 10-15 years in Nerima Women's Prison. This wasn't so harsh, however, because Nabiki had connections inside. The guards treated her like a Queen, and the other inmates didn't mess with her. She had Mayaka watch Ranma and Ukyo twenty four, seven and would give her daily reports. Nabiki knew about the Neko Hanten changing from a cheesy Chinese Restaurant into a Five Star Restaurant everyone went to. When Mayaka told Nabiki about Ranma and Ukyo planning to marry once again, she gave a sinister smile. She called her new lawyer. She asked him how her acquittal was going. The lawyer had… Good News.

*THE END *

Thank you for reading this crazy take on the Ranma Universe.

Return to Top #top 


End file.
